Naruto: Enter The New Team Seven
by DaOneInDaCorner
Summary: Hey, the names Luke, and I've just found myself thrown into the world of Naruto. Great for me right? Wrong. Unlike so many others, I'm determined to become a member of Team Seven, keep things as close to canon as possible, and befriend Naruto and Sasuke. What could possibly go wrong? It's a Self Insert and I'm gonna be getting my ass kicked so much, so have fun reading!
1. Enter Luke

**Well, this is my new one I guess guys. Not sure where I'm going with it either. 11:32 at night, Wi-Fi's off, and I should be going to bed since I have school tomorrow. Obviously, that's not hapenning, so instead I'm just gonna write all day/night long! This is very rough and I'm probably going to have quite a few spelling mistakes littered around for now, since my spell check is absolute shit at the moment! So, yeah! Have fun reading my story.**

**Disclaimer**

**Don't, and never will own Naruto, although I can always hope can't I?**

Y'know, most people think being a ninja would be pretty kickass, and a ninja specifically from the Naruto universe, with kickass jutsu flying around everywhere and shit, people are crazy about that stuff. Well, not me.

I'd much rather stick to reading fanfiction and occasionally posting a half assed story once in a while for the rest of my life, not having to deal with things like making sure I'm not killed every other second by some S-Class fucktard (see Orochimaru), maybe play a little bit of my incredibly outdated copy of Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2.

Now, you people are probably wondering just why I don't think being apart of the Naruto universe is a good idea, am I right? Yeah, well I don't care, I'ma tell ya anyways!

For starters, I'm about 5"6, I'm a freshman, got brown hair that's barely past my neck and a bit above my chin in the front and always covers most of my face. Also important, I'm a boy, have a bit of muscle, mostly the four-pack I got on my abs, but nothing on my arms at all. Suprisingly enough, I'm good at fighting, using what little knowledge of Brazillian Jui-Jitsu I leanred from watching old UFC tapes over and over again (Royce Gracie is da fucking boss!).

I am however extremely introverted, but have found that trait dimishing quite alot recently, talking much more easily and not worrying about what people think of me.

Unfortunately, I have a fairly attractive face, but hide it all behind my hair which as I've mentioned, covers most of my face and prevents anyone from getting a peek at this handsome devil. No, I'm not just being narcistic, I have quite the baby face, but wear too much black clothing for anyone to actually go for a relationship with me, just the way I like it.

I'm a fantastic runner, and have a crazy metabolism that Sakura would kill to have, and I tend to be very forgetful and energetic at times, which I just tend to blame on my ADHD.

Having said all this, I guess it wouldn't be to bad going into the Naruto universe, definitely safer than say, the Mass Effect universe or Star Wars.

Well, I guess your gonna see just how fucked up my life can get, especially when it comes to Naruto.

(Scene Break)

"Trev, get me my charger, my laptops about to die!" I scream at my little brother, who at the moment is sitting on his bed, trying to play Final Fantasy 13-2 without any interuptions from me. Yeah, sucks for him it's me were talking about huh?

Glaring at me from the corner of his eye, he looks from me, and to the charger lying not four feet away from me. "Why don't you get it yourself?" He asks in an irritated tone, now turning back to the game completely, and me smirking a bit at the question.

"Because, as you can quite clearly tell, I'm doing something far more important right now." I say smugly, turning my laptop screen towards him so he can see just what's so important.

My brother scowls as the screen reveals itself to be playing the first episode of Naruto, the Nine-Tails stomping away at houses and what not with his gargantuan tails.

Huffing a bit, my brother gets up and picks the charger up, which still happens to be plugged in, and throws it aggresively, probably intending for it to hit my couch right next to me.

Sady, thats not what happened, as the thing crashed into my screen, breaking it into a thousand shard of plastic glass. Little bits of electricity seem to be sparkling out of the laptop now, though neither of us notice at the moment.

We both seem to just gape at the now broken screen for a few second until I slowly turn my head, glaring at my brother with petrifying fury in my eyes. "Your fucking dead!" I scream, as I slam my fist down next to me in anger, accidently slamming it into the flying sparks of electricity as I do, making me start convulsing in shock from the electricity.

Falling backwards onto my couch, my brother jumps to attention and starts screaming out for my parents, as he starts to try and restart my heart manually, pushing into my chest with force enough to make me see red. Feeling lightheaded and weak, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Strangely enough, I start to hear voices all around me, darkness now encompassing my entire vision. They sound like a deep echo, but without any form of meaning to the words I hear, as though they were a low whisper.

Opening my eyes now, everything looks so blurry and large. I see foggy images that look like people all moving around swiftly, and one person in white clothing who carries me around, jumping across rooftops.

I try to turn my head but find the muscles supporting my head extremely weak, which is probably the reason the person is supporting my neck so carefully. Trying to get out a word in question to the mysterious person, all I can manage to get out of my mouth is a small gurgle sound.

My feelings soon change from confusion, to frantic panic as I start to struggle in the persons grip, who now looks down at me and smiles genty, before putting a finger to my lips and whispering a 'shh' sound to me, which strangely enough seems to soothe my mind slightly.

I begin to close my eyes even as the man continues to jump from building to building like some sort of superhero from my comic books. Sighing softly I relax my body, when all of a sudden, I fly from the the mans arms, and out into the air, to which I promptly start to scream in a very uncharacteristically high pitched squeal.

Luckily someone manages to catch my falling body before I make contact with the ground, and I can now make out the shape of a giant, reddish orange colored form waving above in the air, moving at swift speeds and crashing into everything, which probably explains why everyone around me is in such a panic.

Deciding to just go with the flow for now, I settle down in the new persons arms and look up at there face, revealing itself to be a mask of which I can't quite make out with my diminished vision.

Some of the hair from atop my head blows into my face to which I grumble at slightly and try to move my hands up to move it from my eyes. When I try however, I find my arms hard and heavy to move, barely managing to lift them and revealing two tiny sets of itty bitty hands.

My mind seems to actually shut down a bit at that moment and all I can do is continue to look at the strange appendages which just can't be my own. I wave them a bit which proves harder than expected with my now lessened strength, in an attempt to see if the limbs are actually mine. They do however respond to my commands which makes me even more terrified about my current situation.

I'm a fucking baby! Either that or a toddler but from the look of it, I'm probably an infant, maybe even a newborn.

When I realise that, my mind goes into a blank state once again before I promptly faint at the new onslought of information and nervousness from my current position.

**Ok, I'll admit that its definitely not my greatest attempt at ending a chapter, but honestly I felt I'd never find a spot to end if I didn't do it soon. I'm not exactly sure at how much I've gotten written in word count yet, but I feel that it's good enough for the prologue now so I'll leave it at this. Btw, this is a self insert and I've written myself down based on what my friends, and family have described me as, which I feel is actually fairly accurate.**

**I will be having my ass kicked quite a lot throughout the story and while I'm definitely not going to be helpless, I will not be some overpowered god who get's all the girls and can go toe to toe with Itachi Uchiha at only eight years old.**

**Let me say though, that I love all Naruto characters there are, including Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and yes, even the infamous Sakura Haruno herself. Because face it, you can't have any well written Naruto story if you constantly fixate on hating the characters that make the Naruto anime what it is, so I love and hate them all equally.**

**Although if I had to choose who I like and dislike the most, then I'd have to say I like Sasuke and Naruto equally, meaning they're at a tie. For dislike, I'd say Asuma since he died so stupidly, and was the only character who I didn't want to get with Kurenai, and turned out to be the only one who did get with her.**

**That doesn't mean that I'll change my story to pick on or help the character who I do and don't like though, if someones gonna get there ass kicked or totally dominate a fight, it'll be based on whether or not I think they have the skills to do so, meaning that were a genin, curse mark or Kyuubified Naruto and/or Sasuke went against Asuma in a fight, probably after the Chunin Exams, Asuma would kick both there asses, hands down.**

**Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions of who you want me, or the Naruto characters to be paired off with, leave it down in a review and I promise to at least consider each and every one there is.**

**Peace and remember, I'm watching you fap (It's an inside joke and the person who can guess it first will get the privilige of creating there own OC, non Gary Stu or Mary Sue character that I will include into the story.)**


	2. Yosh! Babies!

**Ugh, getting started on the next chapter of a story only an hour after the first one is so out of character for me and to do so makes me feel like such a lazy ass. Godamn though, a review only about five minutes from it being published is a first for me, and I'm feeling a tad optimistic and inspired. So then, I do so hope you guys will like the new chapter and I'll be doing my best to make sure it comes out as well written as possible, enjoy.**

Opening my eyes slowly, my mind tried to reorient itself as I realised I was in an unrecognised place. Looking around me I found myself in a crib, located in a somewhat gloomy, grey room, with nothing but a few child drawn pictures pinned to the walls and a bunch of bunk beds lined across the large room.

Laying on those beds were a bunch of little kids, all of them ranging from infants, and some even in there early adolescence, but one thing they all shared was the fact that they were all shivering in there sleep, and all the beds were bare of everything, even a pillow.

I turned myself over and just stared at the grey, and slightly crumbling stone wall. 'Well, this is fucking depressing, not to mention I have no fucking clue as to where I am.' I thought glumly to myself, now finally coming to terms over the fact that I was once again a little infant.

Sighing, I frowned and tried to sit myself up in the crib, which I managed to do with a bit of trouble. This bothered me a little bit, as I realised that an infant normally couldn't even sit up on it's own until a couple of months or so. Coming to the conclusion that it was just the fact I already understood how to control my motor controls and so it came much easier to me. I then tried to stand up, but found it imposible to do as my short stubby legs couldn't hold up my weight.

I resolved to fix that issue as soon as I possibly could, not wanting to have to go without walking for to long. For now however, I decided I'd just try and learn more about my current situation. Looking through the bars that kept me inside the crib, I looked around for anything that might seem even slightly familiar, but found nothing.

Other than the crib next to me with another baby laying inside, there wasn't anything left to see. Looking over at my fellow infant in arms, I found myself instantly in awe at his bright, sunkissed blond hair, as well as the whisker marks that seemed to be slashed across his cheeks. At the whisker marks, I paled considerably and shakily grabbed the bars on my crib in another attempt to stand, so as to get a better view of the baby.

With much trouble and extreme aches in both my legs, I barely managed to stand myself up, now able to see the other infant completely. What I saw, instantly cleared out all the blood that remained left inside my face, making me look like a chalky white ghost. On the baby's small but chubby little tummy, was a tatooish, inky drawing of what I thought looked like the old Dreamcast insignia.

Falling down onto my ass from the shock, I immediately knew exactly who the baby sleeping across from me was. The great, Naruto, Uzu-fucking-Maki.

'Oh. My. God... I'm in Naruto!' I thought to myself in excitement. 'I can be a fucking ninja!' I had thought I noticed something off about myself, something comparable to a sixth sense, or a smaller warmth that seemed to generate from my gut. I now took that to be my chakra, or at least the coils that contained it. Now I closed my eyes and tried to reach deep down into myself in an attempt to touch that small warmth inside me.

I felt it now, and the warmth enveloped me, holding and comforting me with a sensation that's hard to describe. Like a small tickling sensation, but all over your body and it didn't override your senses, unlike tickling, it just felt nice. Grasping that warmth, I tried to focus it towards my hand, and what had originally been a pleasant, if not an abnormal sensation, instantly became a painful and exhausting experience, quickly tiring out my little body and almost driving me into unconsciousness.

Letting go of the 'warmth' I found myself panting in a show of exhaustion, any previous strength I may have had, now all but gone. 'So, I'll have to assume that means I've got barely any chakra at all. Damnit, would it have been to much to ask I start with Jonin level chakra and a large harem of girls all lying at my feet? But nooo, instead I'm probably even weaker than a civilian, and to make matters worse, I'm a fucking baby.' I think to myself in irritation.

Now that my body is all but spent, I decide to just sit still and rest for now and try to recover a bit before attempting to practice using my chakra anymore. 'Well let's see. Considering that Naruto's nothing but a baby at the moment, I suppose that'd put me not far after the Kyuubi attack, and that would also explain what happened from when I fainted before. It couldn't have been more than a day ago which means that the Kyuubi has only just been sealed into Naruto. Also, considering that there's so many kids around here, I guess that'd put me inside the orphanage. Great, if I remember this correctly, then everyone here is going to be a major asshole, well that is if all the fanfiction stories representations of this place is correct.'

I close my eyes then, now coming to the conclusion that there would be little point to staying awake with my body so tired out, besides, I may be able to learn more about my situation if I wait a bit longer. Sleep seems to allude me for a couple minutes until finally, my mind succumbs to the tiredness and I am once again, enveloped into darkness.

*Clack*

I snap my eyes open at the foreign sound, and find myself looking at a shadowy figure, leaning over little baby Naruto's crib, with what looks to be a knife clenched in his hand. Acting quickly, I open my mouth and let out a high pitched cry that instantly wakes every child in the room. The kids quickly panic at the sight of the dangerous figure and they all begin to scream along with me and move about in a panic, while the mysterious figure who now seemed to evaluate the assassination on little Naruto to be much to dangerous, he makes a dash for the window, but is cut off by what I assume to be an ANBU, if the persons Cat mask is any indication.

The assassin tries to charge his way through the ANBU, but is easily put down by a quick stab to the temple from the ANBU's kunai, although how he got his weapon drawn so quickly is a mystery to me, since he moved so fast I didn't even see a blur. With that, the ANBU promptly lifted the body over his shoulders, and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

'Holy shit, the dude killed him so fast I barely saw a thing. Ok then, I might have a bit of a problem coping in this world if I ever have to fight someone even half as strong as him.' I think to myself with a bit of awe. The children seemed to calm down a bit now that the intruder had been dealt with, but they all still looked a bit shaken up. 'Hmm, can't blame them for that I guess, I'm a bit surprised I'm not at least a little frightened. Guess I'm still a bit thrilled that I'm in my favorite anime is all. Actually, now that I think of it, things can't have changed from canon yet, since I've only just gotten here, so had I not done anything, Naruto probably would have turned out just fine, I bet the Kyuubi would have healed him once he'd been injured.' I thought to myself, though I wasn't at all bothered by the fact I'd interfered with the story already, besides, canon wouldn't have changed so easily from that small change.

I found my body fairly refreshed after my rest, and decided that if I ever wanted my chakra pool to grow, I'd need to deplete and restore it over and over, and let it build over time. Besides, I wanted to be able to get into the academy as soon as possible, and I was willing to bet on some sort of minimum chakra requirement to enter, Rock Lee not included, but I guess even he may have had enough since he's shown to be able to at least stick to walls.

With that thought, I let the 'warmth' flow through my body once again, and carefully tried leading it into my hand, this time however I focused as little as I possibly could into my pointer finger. Even that tired me out a bit, but it proved much more useful since a light, small little bit of chakra gathered at the tip of my pointer finger, glowing with a light reddish tint. 'Cool, I have my own chakra color!' I thought excitedly to myself, and despite how insignificant that may have seemed, the idea of my own, unique chakra color, thrilled me to my core.

Quickly though, I realized my chakra to be depleting fast, and extinguished the connection from my finger, and just let the chakra envelope my body instead, which didn't even diminish my chakra, instead just bring back the pleasant tickling sensation I remembered. Sighing in relaxation, I looked around me to find a small toddler gaping at me, probably from having seen my earlier display of chakra control. Something about the boy seemed to be familiar however and I took a closer look at the boy, sitting up and scrunching my face into what probably looked very cute on my little baby face.

In response the little child leaned forward in interest, his face now pressed against the bars of my crib, his face only containing curiosity. Bringing my hands forwards, I moved them up to the toddlers face and felt it, moving them up and down, I touched his chin, then his nose, until finally reaching the childs- Eyebrows! I cheered aloud in a bit of victory as I made the connection from the boys extremely large and bushy eyebrows. 'Rock Lee!' I thought from inside my head, actually saying the name aloud, although that came out sounding more like "Rahh Eeee!".

Lee, seemed to take notice of that and laughed before nodding his head up and down rapidly. "Can you say my name? It's Rock Lee! Can you say Rock Lee?" The child asked loudly, saying the last part a bit more gently however. Tilting my head slightly in frustration at being unable to form coherent words, I sounded out the words very slow and carefully. "Raaahk Eeee." I said, clapping at having gotten a bit closer to his real name, as well as trying to behave more childlike.

Laughing at my attempt, the boy clapped a bit as well. "That's close! Wow, your the smartest baby I ever, ever met before." Rock Lee, said, though he talked extremely childlike with his speech. Leaning back up the boy looked down at me from outside the crib, a little frown now adorning the boys face. "Do you want out of that cage? It looks really lonely in there." Lee asked me, to which I nodded quickly, lifting my hands up as well for effect.

Lee laughed once again at my behavior and climbed on top of the crib, considering he wasn't tall enough to reach over it yet, and grabbed me by my arms before putting me over his shoulder and climbing down, slightly panting after he was done, and setting me into his arms. 'Wow, even now he can do all that? No wonder he's so fucking strong later on.' I think to myself, a bit dismayed at the notion I may have to fight the boy later on, but store away that thought for later, since it's some twelve years away.

Giving me a beaming smile, Lee laughs loudly in victory, before I start to make loud groans and grumbling noises, and point over at Naruto's crib. Lee looks confused for a few moments, before understanding lights across his face. "You want me to put you in with your friend?" Lee asks, to which I nod rapidly. Lee looks from me, to Naruto's crib, which is about double the size of my own, and a determined expression appears on his face. "If I can't get you into that crib, then I promise to climb it a bazillion more times!" Rock Lee says, the first time he'll be making such an outlandish commitment, but definitely not to be the last.

With the promise now set in stone, Lee throws me again onto his shoulder, and places his hands onto the bars of Naruto's crib, before pulling himself up with nothing but his tiny, toddler muscles, and willpower. Now halfway up the crib, Lee loses his grip for half a second and I almost fall from his shoulder, but before I can reach free fall, Lee let's go of one hand and uses it to wrap around my tiny body. Red in the face from the effort, Rock Lee looks to be losing his grip around the bar, but in a last ditch effort, he swings my body up and over the top of the crib, and straight next to baby Naruto's sleeping form.

'Rock Lee, I swear, even at two years old, you are the most badass ninja to ever be.' I think to myself with nothing but gratitude for the tiny child. Waving at the boy who was now sitting on his but, and panting from the exhaustion, Lee smiles widely, and instantly picks himself up from the ground and starts jumping up and down, pumping his fist all the while. "Yosh! I have helped my newest little friend!" Lee yells out in victory, to which he is promptly hushed by the other children. Looking slightly abashed, Lee waves to me with a large smile on his face, before turning around and heading back for his bunk bed. 'Well, this was as good as time as any to get closer to Naruto, and it's probably best I start as early as possible.'

Laying down, I wrap myself up in the large blanket Naruto has for himself, the two of his sharing and Naruto soon grabs me from the waist and cuddles up to me as though I'm a teddy bear. Smiling slightly, I snuggle my small head into the boys neck and close my eyes, before heading off to sleep.

**Well, this is what I got for the second chapter, and though it's not as long as I was originally going for, I still hope you guys liked it. Now, as you can see, I've introduced Naruto, and Rock Lee into the story, albeit they are still technically only a baby and a two year old, but all the same, it's still them. Before anyone asks, yes I absolutely love Rock Lee and still think Kishimoto could have done so much more with his character.**

**Now, while I'm assuming some of you will be extremely speculative on the fact that a newborn infant could possibly do what he's already done, just remember that this is the Naruto universe and I'm guessing that the people in this universe are naturally tougher than us normal people in comparison, even there infants. Not to mention, I've already had sixteen years of practice with standing and talking whereas a newborn starts from the ground up with learning about there motor controls.**

**Now, before I end this chapter, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing the story and giving me there feedback.**

**AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2**

**Lucio BetaBlake**

**sco23**

**sindbad7771**

**Kat July**

**Thank you all for reading this and remember, I'm watching you fap. (Nobodies yet managed to guess on the reference correctly so I hope someone figures it out eventually.)**


	3. Peanut Butter With Shyness

**Ok, I'm going for daily updates for now so I hope you guys are happy, slave drivers! Anyways, things will probaby slow down on weekdays as I have classes to focus on. Still, I'm gonna try and make sure I never leave you guys hanging for very long as it irritates me like hell whenever I find a good author that does exactly that. So, let's get this thingstarted shall we? Rhetorical question, you have no choice!**

I'd say it's been about two years since I first appeared in the Naruto universe, and in that time I've learned to appreciate the help that Rock Lee can give. Only a day after I'd went to sleep cuddling to baby Naruto, I woke to screaming from the caretaker of the orphanage. She had been terrified as she had originally assumed the little baby Naruto to have been 'feasting' on my body. When she discovered that he was just hugging my body tightly, she immediately pulled me from the crib and practically threw me back into my crib before questioning the children on whom had put me into little Naruto's crib.

Rock Lee immediately took responsibility for his actions and was punished accordingly, getting a few hits from the wooden ladle on the arm, nothing the boy couldn't take but it made him tear up a little. After that, despite his earlier punishment, Rock Lee told me it was worth it when helping a friend. Touched by the support, I decided to never take Lee for granted, nor his help that he gives, as every night he continued to put me next to Naruto despite the hits the caretaker (Suki, I later learned her name to be, she appeared to be in her late seventies or early eighties.) Rock Lee began to just consider it his, 'daily training'.

Among those two years, since my birth records were supposedly lost in the Kyuubi attack, Suki gave me a name on her own. Strangely enough, I was extremely pleased with what I got, naming me Luki Kasami, the first name suspiciously similar to my original name. I learned to just role with it however, and not look a gift horse in the mouse. Naruto, who had started talking around a year or so old, took to calling me Lu Lu, when I told him my name was Luki. People, though initially confused at first by the name, eventually just let it go and assumed it was baby Naruto's nickname for me.

Though he remained a bit ignorant about his situation and the lack of care from Suki due to extra help from me, he still remained uneducated and too thin at his age. That, eventually led to me portioning my considerably larger meal sizes and giving him a fair share of it, and giving him extra help with his speech whenever we were alone and had the time. This mostly took place in the bunk bed the two of us were assigned after a year or so in living at the orphanage, though he could only barely waddle at a year old, which made it Rock Lee's responsibility to help us into bed for the next year or so, though he didn't begrudge us for it, and just smiled every night before lifting us onto his shoulders and placing us into the top bunk above from him.

We would sometimes talk endlessly to each other some nights, just trying to get our thoughts into the open, though Naruto usually did the talking, and I just listened to the hyper boy as he tired us both out and drove us to sleep with his words. Around a year and a half of living at the orphanage, I ran into a serious problem. I was slowly forgetting things from my old life. Nothing having to do with the Naruto series strangely, which I could remember with a weird clarity, but the things like my family, who's faces I could no longer picture in my head. Even my little brothers, who I once loved so much, I could no longer remember there names.

As I forget more and more about my old life, I came into the habit of crying in my sleep, a fact that Naruto soon caught onto, and because of this, it somehow became his personal mission to make me always happy. This led to his soon to be infamous pranking, from dropping a bag of flour onto Suki's head, then running away from the crazy lady as she waved a ladle back and fourth through the air as she yelled curses at him, all the while I just laughed, practically rolling on the floor.

The hokage's visited us a couple times, mostly just to check on Naruto's condition and such, and the two of us have taken to calling him Old Man, or Grandpa for me I suppose, to which he just smiles at the two of us and ruffles our hair. I don't know, my childish mannerisms may just be coming from my still growing brain which sometimes overrides the memories and personality I retain of my old life. I've resolved to never tell anyone about the fact I'm from a different world unlike so many other stories I've read before where they always need to spill it to someone.

It's unnecessary and I want to keep the element of surprise. Besides, it's doubtful anyone but Rock Lee and Naruto would believe me anyways, but beside the point, I don't want them to know. Obviously they wouldn't treat me any differently, but I'm a new person and I want to start out anew, minus the knowledge I contain of this world already. It's a fresh start and since I can't have my old family back anytime soon, if ever at all, then this is my new family.

Anyways, I believe I've gone off topic a bit now haven't I? I think I've been here for two or three years now? Wouldn't really know, nobody really likes to talk to me since I'm so close to Naruto. I'm only ever really able to keep track of the day whenever a holiday or special event of some sort hits. Like my birthday or something usually.

Now then, at the moment, me and Naruto are a bit busy trying to climb up onto the kitchen counter so we can grab a bit of extra food for ourselves. Naruto, who right now is standing on my shoulders, on the tips of his toes and almost managing to swing open the cupboard, makes a risky moves and actually jumps for an extra boost, pushing me down further and landing on top of me again, making my knees almost crumble. "I got it open!" Naruto yelled to me in a whisper. I turned my head up to him a bit and glared at him from under his feet. "Great, now hurry up and get it before you break me!" I whisper back to him in an exhausted and irritated tone, and I can almost feel Naruto's eyes rolling once I've said it.

"Don't worry Lu Lu-chan, I'm almost there." Naruto said, as he struggled to grasp his fingers around the jar we were trying to get ahold of. With one final push, Naruto just barely took hold of the precious jar of food. At the moment my knees crumbled under the weight, and we tumbled to the floor. Both of us lay on our backs now, huffing from the effort, but a smile lit both our faces all the same. Mine, small and tight, Naruto's, huge and beaming with self pride.

I rolled my eyes at Naruto's smile and snatched the jar of goodness from his hands. Hugging it to my chest, I found the label. "Peanut Butter." I said aloud, delight in my eyes. With a cheer I quickly opened up the jar, when me and Naruto immediately commenced our feast. By the end of it, our faces were covered in Peanut Butter and we would both probably be found red handed as soon as someone found our mess in the kitchen. Shrugging, I hid the jar in Naruto's trousers and we both walked back into the living area and found the room completely empty.

"Hey um, Naruto?" I asked, my friend turning to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Where'd everyone go?"

Naruto seemed to roll his entire head at that, and looked at me with something I compared to stupidity. Well, more like he looked at me as though I was stupid, but the face he gave me looked pretty stupid in and of itself.

"Don't you remember? Todays the day of the Kyuubi festival. God, you can't even remember our own birthday Lu Lu-chan?" Naruto asked me, and I blushed bright red in embarrassment. "You know I'm not good at remembering stuff!" I shouted at him in an attempt to divert his attention away from my embarrassment. With a loud laugh Naruto jumped up into our bunk bed, looking at me with fake pity. "Oh, you poor, poor thing Lu Lu-chan. Do you need a hug?" He asked me mockingly.

Jumping up onto the bed as well, I pushed Naruto over to the other side and just huffed a bit. "Shut up." I muttered in return. Ok, maybe it's not the best comeback ever, but how am I supposed to work under these conditions, Naruto's being so irritating that it's hard to think up anything good on the spot!

With a boisterous laugh Naruto jumps off the bed and seems to enter into his 'thinking mode', as I like to call it, his fist pressed to his chin and going into a statue looking pose. He seems to snap out of it in thirty seconds or so, and his face immediately lights up with a bright smile and his eyes get extremely wide, making me back away slightly. "Let's go outside and have fun, I mean, it is our birthday right?" Naruto asks me, and though I knew it was stupid, I couldn't help but agree. Spending almost three years in a place and doing the same daily routine (Not including Naruto's pranks) could really bore someone, especially us being the age we are.

With a sigh, I nodded my head at Naruto in confirmation. "Fine, but if we do then we have to make sure nobody sees u-" I was cutoff as Naruto grabbed me by the cuff of my shirt and practically dragging me out the door with him in excitement. "Sure, sure, I promise we won't get caught!" Naruto practically screamed in my ear from the range we were at, and for some reason, I had a feeling he didn't really care about us getting caught for sneaking out.

**Three Hours L****ater**

**9:37 P.M.**

**Konoha Central district**

Ok, so far nothing bad had happened to either of us and I was finally starting to just relax and enjoy the day, though I had Naruto wearing one of the complementary Fox masks that the vendors were handing out, just to make sure nobody recognized him, I also smoothed out his hair so it wasn't as spiky though that was extremely difficult as he wouldn't stop trying to get away from me.

Other than that though, we were both doing great and just enjoying the freedom we had for the moment.

Walking down the streets with Naruto's hand in mine so we wouldn't lose each other, we both openly gaped and gawked at all of the bright colors and lights, so much so that the people around us had started chuckling in good humor at the two of us. Give me a break people, at the moment I have the brain of a three year old and all the mannerisms and hyperness that goes along with it so lay off!

As we both continued walking, we accidently ran smack into a little girl who looked about ready to cry, though she already looked as though she had been. When her eyes started to tear up, I quickly lifted myself off the ground and took hold of her hand, helping her off the ground.

"God I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking, and it was an accident. I'm really super sorry!" The words came out of my mouth rapidly and the girl seemed to be taken aback from it in shock, so I rubbed my neck a bit in embarrassment, a sheepish smile now adorning my face. "Sorry, I say that a bit to fast?" I asked politely, to which she nodded slowly, a bit of a blush on her cheeks and her eyes still wide in surprise.

At this moment, Naruto managed to stand up, rubbing the back of his head a bit as well. Turning his head to look at me, through the eyeholes in the mask I could see he was now giving me somewhat of a glare. "Oh thanks for helping me up and all Lu Lu-chan, no need to rush." He said sarcastically, to which I rolled my eyes with a lighthearted smile on my face. "What, can't pick yourself up. Or does wittle Naru-chan need me to carry him around for him, huh?" I responded, a bit of red appearing on his neck in embarrassment, as he tried to get out a response, though all he did was sputter out nonsense.

At this, the little girl I had knocked down, started to laugh slightly, though it came out very quietly and I was barely able to hear her. As the two of his turned our attention to her, she her face seemed to create an entirely new shade of red from the attention, causing my mind to immediately recognize the girl. "Hinata!" I yelled out in recognition and a bit of excitement.

She seemed to tilt her head slightly in a show of confusion, her face still fairly red. "D-do I kno-kn-know yo-you?" The girl asked me, the stutter I always remember from the anime still there, and it seemed a bit worse than I remembered, her embarrassment increased it seemed. My face seemed to get hot and I felt extremely stupid at the moment. 'Damnit, your not supposed to know who she is yet, you've never met her before!' I though to myself, trying to think up an explanation. "Um, yeah, I've heard all about you from the people who talk in the orphanage. It's sort of hard not to remember a girl with white eyes and blue hair right?" I say, a small little smile on my face to go along with the act.

She seemed to accept it without any questions, and I let out a sigh of relief in my head. 'Crap that one was close, god you need to learn to keep your mouth shut dumbass!' I insulted myself, feeling a bit of anger at myself for acting so rashly. In an attempt to shake myself out of my thoughts, I looked at a girl with a small polite smile, remembering how shy she is. "So, what's an heiress doing out here without anyone watching you?" I asked her.

Surprisingly, her head went down and her face now faced the ground, so I could see a few tears fall down from her face. "I, l-lost th-them. We we-were at t-th-th-the pap-paper folding ar-are-area and I go-got lost." She said quietly, her stutter seeming to increase. 'Well shit.' I thought to myself, now realizing the dilemma, and Naruto seemed to be acting uncharacteristically quiet, allowing me to handle the situation since I was usually the brain for the two of us.

"Hm. Well, the paper folding place is way back out towards the edge of the festival, so that's gonna take us a while. Though, since there's not really any alternatives, I guess we should start checking there first." I decided, my voice calm and rational, a bit unsuited for one my age. Hinata seemed to stare at me with a bit of awe and I found myself shifting on my feet a bit in embarrassment. "Um, something wrong?" I asked her quietly, my eyes looking at the sky in an attempt to avoid eye-contact. With a shake of her head Hinata seemed to realize she was staring and her face turned bright red, her head immediately pointing towards the ground again.

I smiled in delight at that. "Ok then, let's start walking!" I said exuberantly, taking hold of both her and Naruto's hands, leading the way since it seemed neither of the two knew which way to go, though Hinata seemed to let out an 'Eep!' sound when I grabbed ahold of her hand, making me chuckle slightly at the girls shyness.

Turning to face the girl, I smiled slightly. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my names Luki, Luki Kasami. And this here is-" I was cut off mid-speech, as Naruto immediately went forward in introducing himself. With a quick move of the arm, Naruto lifted off the mask and gave Hinata the world largest smile. "Hey there Hinata-chan! My names Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Hokage and best ninja ever!" Naruto shouted for all the world to hear, making my face lose it's color as everyone one in the area simultaneously turned to stare at the three of us. "Godamnit Naruto! I told you to keep on the mask!" I shouted at the boy, my face red with anger as he only now seemed to realize his mistake, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, his fox like grin still partially on his face.

"Oops, sorry Lu Lu-chan." Everyone in the crowd seemed to take a step towards our group and Naruto slowly shifted closer to me in slight nervousness. "Luki, what do we do now?" He asked me in a whisper, making sure nobody could hear him.

Turning my head around to analyze the situation, I came to a conclusion. Calmly turning my head back to Naruto, I looked him dead in the eye, my face showing no emotion whatsoever. "Now, now we run." I answered him matter oh factly, immediately running through a space in between some of the civillians, dragging the other two behind me.

**Phew, that was hard to get out in a days time. Everything after the scene change is pretty much unedited so I hope to god I didn't leave to many errors. Now, this chapter, while a little longer than the previous one, is still fairly short, so I apologize in extreme to anybody who wanted this one to be very lengthfull. Also, a quick shout out. I'm going to be working on a joint story soon with another writer named **

**AFriendlyNeighborhoodDog2**

**Now, if any of you are worried that this may distract me from the story, don't be. We'll be shifting the work back and fourth so I should be able to handle both tasks. Also, I implore you guys to check out some of his stuff It's good and I've read it all. **

**So thanks for reading and you guys will be getting an update sometime tomorrow.**

**Have a great day and remember, I'm Watching You Fap.**


	4. Drunks and Snakes

**So then I'm fairly happy with how the last chapter went, though I'm a bit worried about how I'm going to keep up with the daily updates if I only have a day in between to write. Whatever though, I'll figure it out somehow. Anyways, as I'm sure very few of you have been wondering, I like to enrich myself in music as I'm writing this story. This music usually ranges from Lonely Island, to the Second Naruto Opening song, then some Johnny Cash. Yes, I have a very large variety of interest when it comes to music.**

**Whatever though, I'm sure none of you are particularly interested in my choice of music. Let me get this out in the open before I let you guys start reading this chapter. Just because Hinata may seem to be showing some interest in me at the moment, doesn't mean that'll be the pairing for the story. In fact, I'm not going to be getting with anyone, for probably quite awhile. Besides, as we all know, this is Hinata and she'll blush at just about anything. Let me say this now though, I will no longer be including Hinata's stutter in my writing. It's extremely difficult to write and it'd be better if you guys just fill that part in inside your mind.**

**I've also gotten a message saying that the language my character uses is a bit excessive in the cursing. Yes, I agree, but this is how I personally think. While I wouldn't go out saying all of this in the open, it's all been things that I'm thinking, so It's accurate in describing myself. If this offends you, then I profusely apologize, but I'm not cutting it out. **

**So with that, Let's get this shit started!**

I took a quick right turn down the alley we were now sprinting through, a small little mob of drunken villagers right on our tail. While some of the villagers verbally protested the aggression, nobody actually involved themselves in it, leaving pretty much just the drunks to chase us. For this, I was extremely thankful, otherwise we'd have been caught long before since we were only three years old, and out small legs only carried us so far with each stride we made. Luckily, there movements were uncoordinated and sloppy from the alcohol, leaving a large part of the people tripping over there own feet, as well as the feet of the people around them.

I could hear both Naruto and Hinata panting and I realized I'd need to find us somewhere to hide, and quickly as well otherwise we'd collapse from exhaustion before anyone ever managed to catch us. Making another turn in the alley we were now running through, I immediately spotted a broken window to out right. Making eye contact with Naruto, I motioned my head towards the open window, and I automatically caught on to what I was thinking.

Without any thing said between the two of us, we both took ahold of one side of Hinata waist, to which she shrieked in surprise. With much effort, the two of us managed to lift the girl up high enough to reach the window. Without any words required, Hinata leapt through the window. With a deep breath I looked at Naruto, who nodded back to me. I crouched down and laid my hands out in front of me, before Naruto took a running start and he jumped from my hands as I lifted him with all my strength, sending him flying through the window.

Looking up at the window, I now found both Naruto and Hinata at the edge, both with there arms stretched out. Taking a few steps back in preparation, I could almost here the drunks harsh breathing, before I took a deep gulp of air and ran at the wall. Just as I almost hit the wall, I put my foot out in front of me, and leapt up and backwards from the wall, getting up higher than I would have had I jumped. Flying backwards, my hand just barely grabbed hold of the sleeve of Hinata's clothing.

Naruto immediately grabbed onto my arm as well and the two pulled me up with there combined effort. We all flew back through the room, all of us panting and sweaty. I could hear the men outside continue to run past the small apartment we were in, and we all seemed to breath in a sigh of relief at that. After a minute or so sitting down so we could all catch our breath, I pushed myself up off the ground and gave the two a shaky smile.

Helping the two off the ground, I took the chance to examine our surrounding. The room we were in was the very definition of a dump. Beer bottles, and broken condoms littered the floor. Needles that all looked like they had been used recently covered the ground. My face scrunched up in disgust at the room, though Naruto and Hinata seemed unable to understand what the items on the ground actually were. "C'mon guys, we needa get out of here as fast as we can." I told the two, who nodded in agreement with me, though Hinata looked like she wouldn't make it much further even after the rest.

Sighing, I made my way over to the door, dragging a chair over along the way so I could reach it. Grabbing the knob, I opened the door, which led into the hallway of the complex we were in. Quickly making our way out, I managed to avoid running into anyone else on the way. Once we left the place, I turned to the two so we could discuss a new plan of action. "Ok guys, the plan is still finding the paper folding area, but right now I think were all sorta lost, so first things first is finding out where we are."

Looking around, we all tried to see if there was anything we could recognize, though we all came up blank. "C'mon guys! We just need to go back the way we came, I mean, how hard could that be?" Naruto asked, making me shake my head in the negative. "Huh ugh. I made so many turns and stuff that I'd never remember how to get back to where we started. Naruto pouted a bit and seemed to get a little pissy, crossing his arms and facing away from me and Hinata.

Hinata shyly raised her hand, and I raised my brow a little at the action before letting out a groan. "Yes, Hinata. Any ideas?" I asked her. Turning slightly red, I could see her poking her two index fingers together in nervousness. "Why don't we just, ask someone else for directions?" She asked meekly, and I practically face palmed at my own lack of common sense. "How did I not think of that?" I muttered quietly to myself. Looking at the girl with probably the largest and most genuine smile I'd given her so far. "Great idea Hinata! Ok, Naruto, you'll need to find somewhere to hide for now, while me and Hinata ask for directions.

Naruto agreed without much convincing needed, seeming to just accept my plans without questioning, though Hinata seemed to be slightly confused at the command, if her frown were to be went by. "Umm, why isn't Naruto-san (Couldn't decide whether or not to say kun or san, but decided she doesn't know him that well yet so I'm playing it safe) helping?" The girl asked me.

Turning to face the girl, I gave her a somewhat sad smile, as Naruto who was out of earshot by now, hid in a nearby trashcan. "Well, people don't really like Naruto that much for some reason. Probably because of all the pranks he pulls on everyone." Hinata's frown only seemed to get even bigger, but she let the matter drop for the moment, accepting my explanation. "Ok, now first of all let's see if we can find someone to ask." We walked around a bit, and it seemed as though she forgot entirely that she was still holding my hand in a deathgrip.

I didn't say anything about it, not wanting to embarrass her further and easily understanding how scared she must be at the moment. Walking down the street, I spotted a woman leaning against a wall, dressed in very little clothing and a cigarette hanging from her lips. Other than that however, she was actually fairly attractive, with her purple hair done up in a cute looking pony-tail. 'Wait, purple hair. Pony-tail? Why does that sound so famil-' a light bulb in my head seemed to go off at that moment and without hesitation, I turned me and Hinata in the other direction and practically started sprinting away, Hinata being dragged behind from the sudden change.

However it seemed my sudden change in direction and the fact that I started running away so abruptly, attracted the womans attention, and she appeared in front of us in a blur, a sly smirk on her face, cigarette hanging between two fingers, looking completely relaxed. "Now what are you two kiddies doing out here all alone? Isn't it a bit late for a date?" She asked us, taking a puff from her cigarette after her sentence.

I gulped and started sweating in fear at her question, barely able to stammer out a reply. I'd read enough fanfiction about the woman to know that I should never ever interact with the crazy lady, and yet here I was. Someone out there must really hate my guts. Hinata at that time had turned extremely red and looked about ready to faint as well. 'Oh c'mon, you can't really be that worked up over her suggesting that can you?' I thought to myself, rolling my eyes a bit despite my fear of the moment.

With a laugh the woman flicked away the cigarette, then stared me in the eye, only increasing my nervousness. "Oh calm down, I'm just fucking with you kid. Besides, what are you, four?" She asked me, and I couldn't help but feel insulted for some reason, my fear vanishing momentarily. "I'm three you big boobed weirdo!" I yelled at her, my face now in a pout, my eyebrows scrunched together in anger.

Her eyes widened in shock, while Hinata looked at me as though I were completely insane, before the crazy lady just burst out laughing, continuing to do so for almost ten seconds. Wiping a tear from her eye, she knelt down and looked me straight in the eye, a large smile now on her face. "You got spunk kid, I'll give you that. Your just lucky your so young, otherwise I'da slit your throat without a thought. By the way, any particular reason your traveling with the Hyuga heiress?" She asked me, cruel smile still etched onto her face, and I struggled not to back down in fear once again, standing my ground and holding my childish glare.

"None of your business! Now move so me and Hinata-san can go and find her parents!" I yelled at the woman once again, making her roll her eyes slightly at me, only making myself even more furious than I already was at the moment. "Kid, you basically told me exactly what I asked, you know that right?" She told me, her taunting smile making me grow bright red from anger. "Shut up!" I yelled at her, not attacking physically as my self preservation instincts were still working just as they should, though it seemed that my childish brain had chosen this moment to override rational thought and throw a mini tantrum.

For the first time during the entire conversation, the woman frowned at me a little in irritation. "Hey, who ever said you could yell at _me? _I'm Anko Mitarashi godamnit, and a little brat like you won't insult me!" Picking me up by the scruff of my shirt, Anko smiled evilly at me, her other hand now holding a kunai that was dangerously close to my face for comfort. "Now brat, apologize before I decide to stop being so generous for the moment." She commanded me, and just as I opened my mouth to sputter out some form of an apology, a little blur of orange kicked her right in the leg, making her grab it slightly in shock more than pain. "Fuck, my shin!" **(A virtual cookie for anyone who can spot this reference. Two hints, first is it's from a kids show, and second is Mac and Blue. If nobody guesses this I may have to commit suicide from my audiences stupidity, kidding kidding!)** Anko screamed in anger, as Naruto quickly grabbed mine and Hinata's arms, dragging us off in the opposite direction far faster than I could have possibly been able to had I been the one leading, mine and Hinata's screams (Though my screams were much manlier, ergh erm) following us as we ran away in terror.

Making quick turns throughout the alley, the only reason we managed to avoid Anko was due to Naruto's unbelievable speed when terrified, and the countless amounts of random turns he made from alley to alley, confusing us as well as the crazy lady chasing us with murder in mind more than likely. Though I could easily tell that this would soon wear off when either we came across a dead end, we ran out of breath, or finally if Anko caught up and captured us. It seemed as if my luck had finally run out at that moment though, as Anko appeared in front of the three of us, knocking us down in the process and giving me and Naruto a look that promised extreme pain and torture before our slow deaths.

Scrambling to my feet, I turned around quickly to make another dash in the opposite direction, only to find that a couple of snakes had coiled around my legs at that exact moment. Turning my head back to my comrades, I found them in the same position, Naruto growling in rage as he wildly thrashed about, his arms and legs both being restrained by a different snake, and another one wrapped itself around his face once he tried to bite on of them like a savage animal, his pointed canine like teeth almost definitely sharp enough tear through one of them despite the boys extremely young age.

Hinata however, just took to whimpering quietly in a corner, both her arms and legs wrapped up tightly by the crazy Mitarashi. With an almost feral and deadly smile, Anko took a step towards us, a kunai clenched tightly in her hands, as she sensually licked off a bit of blood that had somehow gotten onto the tip of the deadly blade. As though on cue, a slight stinging sensation appeared on the side of my jaw, a bit of warm liquid flowing down from the cut slowly. "Well then little kiddies, I think I've had enough of playtime for now, don't you?" She asked us in a deceptively sweet and childish like voice, causing me to frantically wave my head back and fourth in the negative.

"But playtime was so much fun, you should totally make these snakes let us go, and then we can play the 'run away from the super awesome lady' game forever." I said in reply, a bright smile on my face, as though it were an actual possibility that she could just let us go without a hitch. With a frown that looked positively genuine, as though she was actually disappointed to crush my dreams, giving me a sad looking shake of the head. "Sorry kid, as much as I'd just 'love' to continue playing, I'm afraid a bit of punishment is in due order for the three of you." She told us, her cruel and insane smile now back in place, making me groan a little in disappointed. 'Egh, It was worth a shot.' I thought to myself, though I knew already that it honesty didn't do anything but stall for time, hopefully giving me enough time to think up a plan. That however didn't work, as I still couldn't think of a single way out of our situation.

With a sigh of almost perverse glee, Anko moved to close the gap between us and begin her 'punishment', right up until a cloud of smoke appeared between us and the crazy lady, six white robed and elegant looking men appeared from the smoke, each of there eyes a whitish, grey like color, and in the front stood who I immediately knew to be Hiashi Hyuga, clan head of the Hyuga's, and more importantly, father of Hinata Hyuga. Anko almost immediately seemed to sweat in nervousness, smiling sheepishly as she slowly backed away from the three of us, snakes disappearing immediately as she did so, giving me a chance to rub my now bright red and positively bruised looking arms.

Naruto almost immediately charged Anko once he was free of his restraints, though I stopped him with an arm in front of his path and a shake of the head, motioning my head over to the Hyuga. "Don't worry Naruto, I think those guys have it covered." I told Naruto, a smug smirk now on my face and directly having it face towards Anko, making her growl a bit in anger. As me and Naruto made childish face at the woman from behind the Hyuga's backs, we missed out on almost the entire conversation/interrogation between Hiashi and the crazy lady. When she turned to leave however, we immediately noticed the gazes of all the Hyuga's centered fully on the two of us, which I don't think I need to say, is extremely intimidating when coming from the cold and uncaring faces of the Hyuga.

Hiashi seemed to drag his daughter over into the corner of the alley we were in, as the other six Hyuga's kept a strict watch over us, and he seemed to be asking her questions, probably having to do with her disappearance and our involvement in it. There conversation seemed to reach its end however when Hiashi walked towards us, only two or so yards away, Hinata hiding behind his legs, her head facing the ground in what could only be from shame, considering her father had probably scolded her on not behaving like a Hyuga, and getting lost in a crowd only to be rescued by to orphan boys.

He seemed to stare at us for a whole minute however, making me eventually lift my head up to face him, looking him straight in the eyes, only a bit of unease and fear showing through my own. After another ten seconds or so of us just staring at the other, he seemed to have come to a conclusion in his mind, giving me a curt nod to me in what I could only determine was of gratitude. "Hm, from what my daughter tells me, you were the one who had agreed to help my daughter find her way back to me, as well as the one to help her escape the mindless gang of thugs and that utterly insane kunoichi you saw not long ago. For this, you have my thanks, as well as my respect, Luki Kasami. I expect to see more of you later on, my boy, don't disappoint me." Without another word, the man turned around and walked away, his bodyguards following only a few feet behind him as Hinata still clung mindlessly to her fathers Haori, tough she turned her head to look behind her and gave us both a shy smile, as well as a small wave, to which we both returned without much thought.

Turning a corner leading into the street, the group of Hyuga's disappeared entirely from our line of sight, making me turn to look at Naruto with a small smile. "Well, this was a lot cooler than I thought it would be." I said to him, to which he smiled widely. "Pfft, and you thought we were gonna get in trouble, Lu Lu-chan!" Naruto said to me, laughing loudly as he did, and I couldn't help but start laughing along with him, that was until I felt a dark presence behind me, as well as a tall, big and monstrous looking shadow covering both our forms.

Turning around slowly in fear, me and Naruto both came face to face with something we both woke up screaming to in our nightmares. Right in front of us, was Suki, her eyes looking murderously at us, her long claw like fingers slowly reaching towards us, and I could swear I saw a bit of foam in the corner of her mouth.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"** Me and Naruto screamed, before we were dragged back to the orphanage by the evil and scary witch of an old lady, both of us being led there by one of her hands holding onto one of our ears, making us yell out in pain, and apologies slipped out of our mouths so quickly it was doubtful she even understood them at all.

**Holy shit, I just realized that I made it over 10000 words just now, and if I keep going on typing as I am, I could quite possibly have over 30000 words in total by the end of the week, considering I'm planning on making every new chapter a bit bigger than the last. **

**Hey guys, guess who got a girlfriend today? This guy! I'm so fucking happy right now and I honestly do hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, any pairing suggestions you guys have would be appreciated, and taken into consideration. **

**I did want to tell you guys though, that I don't want any ideas on bloodlines or special traits exclusive to me, I'm a normal person in this world and I need to train myself to the limit if I ever want to reach the skill level of any of the clan children, and that's not something I'd ever be hesitant to do if I were in this situation in real life.**

**Hey, for a bit of an easter egg, I'll give you guys some hints to figure out what sort of fighting I'll specialize in. First clue, it's not genjutsu. Second, It's not Ninjutsu. Third, It's not Senjutsu. Fourth, It's not Fuinjutsu.**

**Wait that narrowed it down quite a bit more than I'd have liked. Oh and I forgot, It's not Kenjutsu. Now through process of elimination, it should be quite clear what my specialization will be, although it doesn't mean I'll be useless with the other fighting styles as well. I just don't want to be an all rounded character who's great with everything he does, so I'll be focusing on the one so I can contain some realism to myself, because in all honesty, I'm not that great.**

**So then, I hope to god you guys loved this chapter and I wanted to bring something up that started bothering me yesterday night. Do you guys think I should continue doing what I am now, with constant daily updates, or should I go with every other week so I can release them all at once and create more time for myself. It's your guys choice and I'll be fine with whatever you pick regardless.**


	5. Meeting Uchiha

**Ok, I need to apologize first of all for accidently posting the wrong chapter here this morning. I hope it didn't confuse anyone as it was basically me telling you guys that I wouldn't be posting a new chapter since I'd be at my cousins. I wrote that up today and also mentioned my dog dying this morning, which still has me feeling a bit depressed. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused for you guys.**

**Anyways, I'm not sure how you guys will feel about another time skip, but it's a bit of a necessity to keep the plot going unless you guys want to just watch a bunch of three year olds running around and doing crazy shit. And before I forget, someone finally managed to answer some of my trivia, so everyone give a round of applause for MentallyEatingPastwithItaly, although not the fap reference, to which he guessed wrong. The answer by the way was Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.**

**Now, let's start this chapter before I continue talking for who knows how long, agreed? Still not your guys choice so I'ma stop talking now anyways! And... Begin!**

**Four Years Later**

Well, I'm not entirely sure how to get everything out, considering all that's occurred within these four years. I guess though that I'll start with probably the most important change to happen. Naruto and I got kicked out of the orphanage. That happened two years ago, and though it was originally supposed to only be him that was getting thrown out, I managed to convince them that Naruto simply couldn't take care of himself on his own, which was largely supported by the Hokage himself. Though, this also came with me being the one responsible for taking care of the two of us, with only a small amount of money given to us from the Hokage for basic necessities, as well as a small apartment.

Over the first four years of my life, I'd managed to keep Naruto away from the evil that is ramen, though once we'd started living on our own, I could no longer avoid the stuff, considering it was one of the cheapest things to buy. This started Naruto's obsession to the ramen, and I turned it into a treat for him so we didn't constantly buy it and run us both dry of money. This led to our eventual meeting with the Ichiraku's, who were extraordinarily kind to the two of us, after hearing a conversation between me and Naruto and learning about our situation. With the offer of a special deal for us so we would no longer have to continue struggling for food, I could no longer keep Naruto from his beloved _Precious._

Visiting Ichiraku's became such a common occurrence for us, that I had managed to get myself a bit of a crush on the teenage girl Ayame, who helped cook the food. I guess I was fairly obvious in my attraction, as the girl often teased me about it, and I got made fun of a bit from the girls father as well as Naruto, always ending with me trying to disappear so nobody could see my embarrassment. Over the years living inside the Naruto universe, I had devolved back into a bit of a child, my brain automatically wanting to do things that someone my age wanted to do, like running around and just acting like a little kid.

This was offset by my memories from my old life, which was now only really made up of my past experiences and the knowledge I'd learned, but nothing containing to my personal life and family, there names, faces and personalities all but a faded and hollow memory which upset me greatly. For some reason, I remembered every single detail of Naruto that I'd ever seen, from the order of events that would happen, and the names of everyone I'd seen or heard, though faces and images were gone from my head, as though they had all shifted into words inside my brain. Anything that I hadn't seen before in my old life however, wasn't there, so any Naruto issue's I hadn't bothered to watch or read, were like empty holes in my otherwise perfect memory of the Naruto universe.

Managing the money, I'd saved up quite a large sum considering that both me and Naruto got our own amount of money from the Hokage, and since Naruto obviously couldn't figure it out on his own, he left it up to me to make sure I handed all of the finances. This wasn't any issue for me though, since with the extra money I had, I saved for myself. With that extra money, I'd bought myself a couple of items for myself, firstly being a guitar from a wandering trader who said he'd picked it up somewhere in the western regions of the world, making it somewhat of a treasure in our part of the world, though I got it cheap as the man didn't seem to fully know the items true value; sucker.

Aside from that, I'd bought some training weights for myself that the Hokage approved for me, considering I'd always expressed my interest in becoming a ninja whenever the old man visited Naruto and myself, something the Hokage seemed to think was a good idea, though he often expressed his concern for my safety if I ever became one, considering my lack of a known clan, and no sort of family related techniques that most ninja's started with, so they wouldn't begin there career from scratch, a leisure Naruto and myself didn't have.

I always waved away his worries with a grin though, saying that with Naruto watching my back, I'd never need to worry about getting hurt, to which Naruto would always puff his chest out with pride and the Hokage would chuckle softly in amusement. After I'd told Naruto my dream of becoming a Jonin, Naruto quickly one-upped my own goal by proclaiming how he'd become the Hokage so that even if I was 'a super awesome ninja', he'd still be in charge of me and I'd have to do whatever he says, and then everyone would know how great both of them were.

Training turned out to be a major issue however, as all of the training grounds were blocked off to civilians, meaning both Naruto and myself had to come up with our own place to practice. For myself, I found a large clearing in the forest where I usually practiced my punches, as well as trying my hardest to build up my chakra, which still paled in comparison to those of any clan children, and were about average for what a civilian usually had, making me run my chakra dry practically every day, leaving Naruto to drag me back home. Aside from that, I wore the weights constantly, something I learned from Lee and Gai from the show, and always added a little more whenever a month ended, letting my body get used to it before I ever put any more on.

So far, I was at thirty-five pounds to each limb, and would be upping the weight soon as the month was almost over. This left me with speed probably close to Sasuke's by now if I took off the weights, but even then I lack any sort of fighting style, which would leave me easy to beat if I ever had to fight anyone else in a fight that knew how to actually fight, even if my speed was above almost all the other children. My strength was impressive, to myself at least as I could now easily lift at least three times my own weight, and that was with my training weights still attached.

Naruto was still leagues above my own when it came to physical strength, able to put a small crack in our apartment with only a punch, and considering he was only seven, well let's just say that there's a reason I'm keeping the training weights to myself, no reason to make things even more unfair for myself by giving him another advantage over me. Luckily, I still outclassed him in speed and could easily dodge anything he threw at me whenever we sparred with each other, though it didn't due me much good when he never stopped going and my endurance would always eventually run out.

My skills with any form of weaponry was zero however, since I couldn't control any weapon worth shit. I just shrugged this off and came to the conclusion that as long as I was fast enough to avoid everyone's attacks then I'd never have to worry about using another weapon to block someone else's. Besides, if worse came to worse, then I could always pull out my guitar since I carried it on my back wherever I went, which drew quite a few eyes to myself, though I didn't mind that so much since it didn't really bother me.

Anyways, I think that's enough of a recap, so let's get to the present situation, shall we?

Naruto and myself both stood across from each other, our arms out in front of us, mine in a loose but defensive posture, and Naruto's all but screaming straight on attacking, standing in a clearing located somewhere inside one of the many forests of Konoha.

I moved my leg slightly to the side, and started shifting around Naruto with small and careful steps, Naruto copying my movements almost exactly, until we made a complete one-eighty and ended up in each others previous position. Naruto, who's patience was now all but gone, charged with his fist up high, and the gap between us was filled quickly, as he threw a punch for my face, only to be surprised as I swept between his open legs and went completely under and passed him, ending up right behind him. With a quick jab, I hit Naruto in the back of the head before he could even completely turn his body around, and throwing another few punches at him from the side as he stepped back slightly in shock.

Taking advantage of the moment as Naruto held his arms up in a cross so he could protect his face in an attempt to recover, I kicked him in the gut and his body flew back a few yards, ran at him and jumped into the air so I could land on his back, as he now laid on the ground. This was stopped however, as he rolled away before my feet could make contact, and he jumped up quickly before he smiled tightly, looking as though he were completely fine despite the punishment I had just dealt to his body.

With a slight huff in irritation, I charged him, my speed aiding me as he looked apprehensive about my approach. I went for a roundhouse, though he easily caught it and threw me back with a chuckle, before sending a punch my way which I easily avoided by moving around the throw, quickly punching him in the jaw as I did so. Jumping back quickly before he could recover from the blow, I held my hands up in defeat, knowing this would just go on as a battle of attrition, something we both knew I wouldn't be able to win.

With a large grin on his face, Naruto dropped his stance and walked ran up to me with a spring in his step. "Aww, wussa matta Lu Lu-chan, afraid I'll beat you?" Naruto the grin still on his face, as he took to throwing his arm over my shoulder, immediately engulfing my shoulder with sweat from his body. With a sigh, I pushed away his arm and looked over at Naruto with irritation. "No, I just understand when I can't win and I'm not interested in fighting you for no reason when I already know the outcome of the match." Naruto seemed confused by my words as he spoke again. "So, um...basically you know I'll beat you?" He asked unsurely, sounding hesitant to even ask.

"Basically." I answer in confirmation, as Naruto started jumping up and down in victory, laughing loudly as I just chuckled at his hyper state. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I started walking down the path back towards the market place, Naruto soon following behind me. With no words said between us other than an occasional question from Naruto, we made our way out of the forest and into the bustling streets of Konoha, laughing, talking and unidentifiable sounds of all kind filling the air.

Close to our apartment now, I failed to notice Naruto stopping next to the docks, no longer behind me. Now suddenly realizing the boys absence, I turned around and saw Naruto looking down the hill to the docks, his expression unidentifiable. Walking back to see what he's looking at, I notice a little boy sitting down at the edge of the docks, an emotionless look on his face. Naruto seemed to snap out of his state at that moment as he turned to continue walking, though he stopped when he noticed I hadn't turned to follow him. He gave me a confused look and I shook my head in response.

"Don't worry, just go on ahead. I'll catch up with you soon." I told him clearly, and he shrugged in response before continuing his walk to the apartment. With a deep breath, I started walking down the hill towards the small child, who I knew to be Sasuke Uchiha. Sitting down next to him, he turned his head slightly and gave me a glare. "Go." He said quietly to me. Giving him a small smile, I shook my head in response. "Sorry, but I don't really wanna, it's actually pretty nice and relaxing here, very calm." I said to him, smile still on my face as he turned his head away in response, letting out a huff in irritation.

We both continued to just sit there, as if it were a contest between us to see who'd leave first. Letting out another huff of irritation, he stood up to leave. Standing up along with him, I looked at him as he turned to leave. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him as he began to walk away. Without turning around he stopped. "Sasuke Uchiha." He answered me crisply, to which I smiled even wider, though he couldn't see. "Well then, it's been nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha, I'm Luki Kasami." Sasuke seemed to ignore my response as he continued on his way towards, well somewhere.

**Strange way for me to end a chapter I know, but there really wasn't much more to be written as this was pretty much a recap and a way for me to introduce the next chapter into the academy. Now, I'm really looking forward to the later arcs, as they are going to be extremely interesting for me to write with myself now in the story. Anyways, tell me what you guys though and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	6. Halloween Msg To Readers

**Ok, now I think you guys all ready knew this was coming considering you guys may have gotten my early update saying this exact same message, that I will not be updating the story today since it's Halloween. I've already got my chapter for tomorrow typed up so I'm getting started on chapter seven as we speak, which may help in clearing up free time for myself and get ahead of my update times. Now, if anybody's got any suggestions and such for pairings and whatnot, I'm all ears and would be happy to hear. So far, these are the only girls I could ever see myself dating from that universe, tell me your favorite of them and I'll think about it.**

**Sakura, Hinata, Tayuya (Love tom-boys), Tenten, Ino (Maybe), and Kurenai (Extremely doubtful, as she's probably twice my characters age, and wouldn't be interested, still it's always nice to hope.)**

**So, you guys go ahead and choose your favorite from the list, and I'll take it into consideration, though just because everyone may vote for the same person, it doesn't mean that's who I'll get with in the end.**

**Anyways, I suppose I've dragged this on a bit to long, so I wish you all a happy Halloween, and I hope you all score great on either candy, or girls if your going to a Halloween party with your cousin like I am. Ah, I love my life.**

**Seeya, Love, DaOneInDaCorner.**


	7. Speed and Groupies

** Halloween was pretty great for me yesterday, I hope it was just as fantastic for all you guys to. Going to see Ender's Game the movie today in theaters so I'm absolutely psyched! Now, last we were, I met Sasuke for the first time, taking place right after his family was killed, and I hope none of you had a problem with the meeting at all. I also wanted to point something out that I recently thought about. At the time of my meeting with Sasuke, I was seven. As far as I can remember, Sasuke's family was killed when he was eight. To keep up the continuity, I'm going to make Sasuke's birthday a couple months earlier than mine and Naruto's, that way it still matches the timeline.**

**Aside from that, I'm having difficulties with my head, being put on some extra medication and it's messing with my brain, making it harder for me to think as well. I hope this explains it if I may have a bit of decline in my writing quality though, and on the off-chance that my writing actually improves, well then I may as well start OD'ing now! Kidding, kidding. God ain't I fucking hilarious? Yeah, well fuck you guys to! Anyways, it's probably best I write up a disclaimer now, otherwise once I'm famous, they'll take the chance to sue me, the dicks!**

**Don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it, and I never will. I do own a desk though, it's made of mahogany! (This is my third reference trivia, guess correctly, and I'll give you one question pertaining to the story that I will answer unless it completely spoils the story.)**

**Tha's about it for now, so enjoy the chapter my minions.**

**Timeskip**

**One Year Later**

I wiped a bit of sweat from my brow, then relaxed and began to roll my hands up back into the medical tape I always wore. With a couple stretches to work out the kinks in my bones, I threw back on my black and red colored shirt, before I started walking out of the forest that had since become my own personal training ground, after Naruto had turned our training into a competition and said he'd get better than me on his own. The idiot, if he bothered to pay attention to our fights more then he'd realize that he always wins, just never by submission since unlike him, I always know when to quit.

My training had turned out alright, though I couldn't really work on any sort of fighting technique without an opponent to practice against, but I still managed by just developing my all around speed and strength. While my strength was nothing to scoff at, my speed was where I excelled, able to enhance my muscles slightly by pushing them to exhaustion with a small amount of chakra, slowly building both my muscles and my chakra stores over the year. Still, I don't think I'd be able to fight against Sasuke and win anytime soon, since while I'm positive I'm faster than he is now, he has the resources to actually develop his technique, while I myself could only rely on my speed in a battle, something that just wouldn't cut it for an opponent like Sasuke or Naruto.

One, who could just beat me with skill in general, and the other who could just keep getting up with his practically unlimited stamina and willpower. Seriously, it's unfair just how uber those two are even at eight and nine years old, showing me just who I need to keep up with. Still, I'm already stronger than I ever was in my previous life, carrying fifty pound weights on all my limbs at all times, whereas in real life I'd have been squashed from all that combined weight within minutes of having it on my body.

And that was at sixteen, compared to my age of nine now. Yep, I'm pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself.

Making my way back into the central part of the village, I made my way towards the Ninja Academy along with a large rush of children who were headed to the same place as myself. Yep, it was my first day of school and I was as relaxed as possible, surprisingly not even all that nervous about it with my training over the years, along with my knowledge from my previous life. As I saw the building up ahead, I spotted a few other children I recognized from my time here, first being Hinata, who hid partially in the back of the crowd, as though trying to avoid drawing attention to herself.

In the front was Sasuke, who walked in a manner similar to my own, hands in his pockets and an emotionless look on his face, though mine came from boredom whereas his was from something relating to apathy and loathing if I was reading his face correctly. Although the only thing I was missing was the large group of fangirls that were following closely behind him as he made his way inside the school, all of them with perverse smiles on their faces which scared me slightly when I thought of what they may be like when they were older, and more mature than an eight year old.

With a shiver, I shoved the thought out of my mind and walked into the school behind everyone else. Though it worried me that I couldn't see Naruto, I shrugged the thought off and concluded that he forgot. 'Whatever, his fault for not listening to me yesterday when I told him we had school.' I thought apathetically to myself, before entering into my specified classroom.

What I saw as I entered both confused, and irritated me. Inside was every single clan child from the anime, as well as a bunch of girls trying to sit into the chair next to Sasuke, who took the one by the window leaving only one seat next to his. In the midst of the girls arguing, I casually strolled over and sat down into the chair. It took a couple of seconds before anyone noticed me, but when they did, I gathered all there hate on me.

"Hey! What are you doing sitting next to Sasuke-kun!?" The girls all seemed to screech at me, and I noticed that none of them were those I recognized from the anime, meaning none of them would become part of the Rookie 11 and thus, unimportant to canon and free for me to bash as I pleased (Shit, that came out wrong. Don't misinterpret, they're eight!) With a smirk on the inside, I gave the girls a scathing glare, that seemed to shake them slightly. Sending a bit of Killing Intent at them with my chakra, there fear only increased as they scrambled to get away from me, and I let out a quiet sigh in relief, my chakra reserves already partially empty from that display of KI. 'Luckily there not trained, otherwise that'd never have worked, Naruto is so much more effective with it anyways.' I thought to myself, not for the first time extremely irritated about my low amount of chakra.

I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I turned to find Sasuke looking at me with what seemed to be at least partial interest. Smirking at the boy, I leaned back casually in my chair. "What, got something on my face?" I asked him, to which he scowled slightly and turned back to look at the front of the class, or the teacher in general who I couldn't recognize from the anime, though he still had on the Chunin vest which signified his rank, so he was more than likely someone who wasn't ever mentioned.

"Ok, now that everyone's seated, I'd like to introduce myself as your Sensei, Mr. Jikomaru, now let's have everyone introduce themselves, shall we?" The man asked the class kindly, a warm smile on his face.

I stood first and walked over to the front of the class, my face never once changing from it's emotionless guise.

"Names, Luki Kasami. I live with my friend Naruto and don't really do anything other than train and hang out with him." Without another word, I went back towards my desk and sat down, though this time I'd managed to gain a few curious glances from a couple of students, due to the way I had introduced myself as well as my interests in training. Aside from that, the teacher seemed to have glared slightly at me when I'd mentioned living with Naruto, though he did nothing else aside from that.

After that, I just listened to the rest of the students drabble on about there interests and such, all with my bored and emotionless look, until a loud crash resounded inside the room, along with a small orange figure who had managed to jump through the door, leaving a hole in it that matched his figure. With a slight chuckle, I got up and walked over to the boy, already expecting something like this to happen eventually. Naruto was rubbing his body achingly from the fall, as everyone in the room just continued to stare at the boy with disbelief.

Now next to the boy, I dragged him to his feet by the forearm, before smacking him upside the head to which he moaned a whining, "Why me Lu Lu-chan?" Which I ignored before facing the class. "This, is Naruto Uzumaki, biggest Baka in all of Konoha, and future Hokage. All of you kneel down in awe." I announced dully to the class in a monotone, all of them just staring blankly at me while the teacher and Naruto tried to regain there bearings.

The teacher recovered first before screaming at us to sit down before he had us kicked from the classroom, to which I shrugged and sat down in my previous spot beside the Uchiha, while Naruto found an empty seat next to Shino. From there the kids finished there introductions, as I continued to listen with a blank gaze, and smiled inwardly when I saw Naruto squirming in his seat.

The teacher walked back up in the front to face the class. "Ok, now that we all know each other, let's all go outside and partner up with the student with the last name closest to your own." At the teachers instruction, we all went outside and paired up with another kid. I myself got with Kiba, who was the closest student to a 'K' for a last name. He introduced himself excitedly, to which I just nodded slightly and ignored his constant talking, something I'd learned to do after living around Naruto for so long.

After everyone was paired, the teacher called us all towards the ring in the center of the area. "Ok, now as a test of your skills, were going to have a spar between whoever your partner is. This is Taijutsu only, and while I don't expect many of you to know how to use chakra, you'll get an automatic 'fail' if you do." Mr. Jikomaru told us all seriously, which we all responded with a nod. Minus Naruto, who just yawned in reply and picked the inside of his ear with his pinky, as a couple of girls recoiled in disgust at him, while I just laughed inwardly.

I watched the first fights with my first show of interest so far, something that seemed to slightly shock a couple of people, though it soon wore thin once I got bored at the inexperienced showed by practically everyone aside from Hinata, Shino and some skill from Choji. When the teacher called for both me and Kiba to enter the ring, I did so with a groan of relief, my opponent openly cheering about "Getting to show off his 'mad skills'." Which I slightly rolled my eyes at before tensing up my body and getting into a defensive posture with my legs spread tightly and my arms at the sides, ready to react.

Kiba, smirked at this before he got down on all fours and grinned, showing off his large canines before actually leaping at me. My eyes widened in surprise at the action. 'He's so...slow!' I thought to myself before quickly taking action and sliding under the boy with as much speed as I could gather, and just as he was flying over me through the air, I brought up my leg and kicked him right in the center of his body, getting a loud 'ooph' from the boy, as well as sending him flying into the air.

Still sliding on the ground on my back, I pushed off my elbows with as much strength as I could muster, and flipped in the air, as I quickly appeared behind the boy who had yet to fall to the ground yet in the time that I had pushed myself up into the air, before swinging my leg down and drop kicking Kiba from above and landing it squarely on Kiba's back, sending him flying down at the floor and leaving a slight indent in the hard ground, partially due to the combined weight attached to my leg, and the muscle I used in my kick. I landed almost serene like as I kept my arms up at the ready, until I noticed that Kiba was no longer moving.

The teacher scrambled into the ring and quickly checked the boys condition, breathing out a sigh in relief after finding the boy only unconscious. 'Fuck, that would not have been a good way to start the school year. Killing the Inuzaka clan heir in a sparring match could really affect the timeline.' I thought nonchalantly to myself, already making my way out of the ring, not even paying attention to the people who were watching me with rapt attention.

"Did you see that?" "He just knocked out an Inuzaka without even trying!" "Aren't they like, famous for being some of the best taijutsu specialists?" All of these things could be heard from the kids who were all whispering about my fight, though I myself failed to notice, so into my own thoughts to notice the chatter going on. 'Wow, was he really that weak at this time, or am I just that good? Whatever, even if it was a fluke, I've still managed to gain some interest from the other students. Most importantly, Sasuke who I still need to become friends with if I ever want to hope to really make an affect later on in the story.' I thought to myself, a small frown appearing on my face.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, aside from Kiba waking up and practically demanding a rematch, something the teacher sent him back home for doing, saying he was 'disrupting the class', though I assumed it was because he didn't want to be held responsible for having the Inuzaka heir humiliating there clan once again by losing to an orphan without any known clan whatsoever. I felt for the boy, but he really needs to learn when to let something go, something only Naruto could get away with.

Once class was over, a bunch of people tried to talk to me and learn more about me, though I just ignored them, slightly weirded out by the attention. With a bit of persuasion, I managed to convince Naruto to distract them so I could make it home in peace, though I wish he hadn't used itching powder to do so.

Walking through the grassy hill that sometimes doubled as a shortcut for both me and Naruto to get home, I stumbled upon some of the girls from my class, as well as Sakura Haruno herself. I jumped into the tree above them before anyone could spot me, and just listened in on the girls conversation. I couldn't hear much aside some name calling and such, none of which were countered by Sakura and found myself disappointed at the lack of creativity or thought in the insults sent the girls way. 'Forehead? Really?" I thought to myself in irritation.

Jumping down from the tree, I landed between the girl and the bunch of people insulting her, making them all scream in surprise, though I only elicited a small 'squeak' from Sakura. Seeming to recognize me, the head of the girls was the first to say anything. "L-Luki-kun?" The girl said, still in slight shock at my abrupt appearance.

"It's such a shame when people have to gang up on a person just to make themselves feel better about themselves. What makes it worse though, is when the person they're insulting is already more talented than they'll ever manage to become." I said this all in my normal monotone, my expression never shifting and they all seemed to flee at that moment in some form of embarrassment, though I hadn't even said anything all that moving. With a roll of my eyes, I glanced down at Sakura and gave her a compassionate look, which she responded with the same look of awe she had been giving me since I began talking.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked softly to her, which seemed to snap her out of the faze, her face turning bright red and hiding her face into her hands, making me chuckle softly. Grabbing her by the arm, I gently helped her to her feet, before I let go and waited for a response. "Y-you helped me...?" The girl said extremely quietly, her sentence coming out like a question, as though she couldn't believe I'd wasted my time with her problem. I laughed a bit louder at that, to which she seemed to grow red as a tomato.

"Yeah, couldn't stand to see a bunch of kids picking on such a cute little thing like yourself, especially when they don't eve have a reason other than being jealous." I teased the girl slightly, my voice speaking oh so matter oh factly, leaving her once again speechless for a reply. Sighing slightly I turned around and began to walk away, only waving at her in goodbye. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Sakura-chan." I said as I walked away, though before I could leave she called out to me in a quiet voice. "Wait!" To which I stopped and looked back at her with a curious gaze, though she was now looking down at the grass and digging her sandal into the dirt as she shifted from side to side in nervousness.

"Umm, how do you know my name, Luki-san?" She asked me politely if not extremely quietly. Raising my eyebrow a bit I answered her with, "Back at the academy, you introduced yourself. How could I not remember?" I told her, which seemed to leave her stumped as her face grew even redder. Now when I turned away, she didn't say anything else and I walked back home in peace, though I failed to hear her final words once I was out of earshot.

"He, remembered my name?"

**Ok, chapter over and I'm feeling pretty good about it. Now as I'm sure a couple of you are going to be claiming I've went Gary-Stu on you guys, don't worry. I've been training nonstop with Taijutsu and if I made myself absolutely pathetic in what is supposed to be my specialty, that would be stupid. Yes, beating Kiba may seem really weird but it was just the fact that my speed was overwhelming in comparison, that Kiba's already fairly weak form and technique really couldn't compete, plus the fifty pound weight on my leg may have helped, definitely adding to the power of the kick.**

**Also, just because it might seem like I'm getting with Sakura, don't get to excited or pissed off. It's only the beginning of the story and all I've managed to do was make her have a crush on me, something which I haven't even noticed yet due to my utter inability to recognize when somebody likes me. I've never been able to tell when someone likes me, ever, the girl always has to flat out say it before I ever manage to see it.**

**Plus, I don't at this point like any female characters, as I'm to busy thinking about the storyline and plot, and making sure I become friends with Sasuke. Believe it or not, day to day life, this is how I behave outside of my friends and family, which I'm keeping accurate based on my behavior in the Academy. Since this behavior was what partially made Sasuke such a focal point for the girls, it's not to far fetched to say that the same would be done for myself, especially after completely wiping the floor with the Inuzaka heir. So yay for me, I have a fanclub -_-**

**Well seeya next time guys, hope you liked the chapter and don't forget about the trivia question at the start of the chapter. And remember, I'm watching you fap.**


	8. Tricksters and Youthfulness

**Well then, another chapter to add to my growing collection. Firstly, I got a complaint about making myself a bit to Gary Stu'ish. If anyone else thought so, then I have to apologize. My winning was due to going full blast as soon as the match started and trying to end it as fast as possible. Kiba was pretty lax, and probably didn't expect very much from me. Plus, I'm meant to be fast, and so because of that I was able to stop Kiba from ever hitting me.**

**Now, I think that's it, though I need to think of another quote that you guys need to figure out. Hmm... Ah! This ones good. "They tend to, fry our sensors, and melt our hull! Y'know, just for, future reference."**

**Hehe, Let's see you guys guess that one, though for an extra hint, Seth Greene. **

**Aside from that, I don't think there's anything left to say other than I'm still hoping for some more opinions on the pairings, so enjoy the story my minions!**

**Time Skip**

**Six Months Later**

Somehow, throughout my time at the academy I'd managed to win every single Taijutsu match I've been in, though mostly I'm fighting against some civilian kid, Choji, Kiba, or Shikamaru. So far Kiba was the only one who I had a hard time with once he started taking me seriously. Choji was to slow to be any sort of real competition and without his Ninjutsu, Shikamaru wasn't all that hard to beat in close combat, though that didn't say much considering the Nara's weren't exactly known for there abilities in hand to hand.

I already know that if I were put into a fight against Naruto or Sasuke, I'd probably lose hands down. Which is exactly why I was so irritated at the moment.

Considering how well I'd managed to do against everyone else in spars, I knew that my luck wouldn't last for long, since standing right across from me inside of the fighting ring, was Sasuke Uchiha himself, face showing no trace of emotion except for concentration, his stance perfect and awaiting me to make a move. I on the other hand, was standing completely still, trying to think up a strategy and coming up with absolutely nothing. The only way to win a fight was to put the enemy flat on the ground, making the one still standing the winner.

With a groan of irritation, I readied myself and took a deep breath before swiftly charging Sasuke. As soon as I made my move Sasuke was already countering me, swerving my fist to the side with his palm hitting my wrist despite my superior speed. Bringing up my leg before Sasuke could make a move, he had already moved his arm down and used his hand to push off of my still moving leg, jumping right over me and immediately trying to bring a fist to my skull. Before it made contact I crouched low and sweeped with my leg, doing a complete 360 as I tried to trip him up, though he backed up before it hit.

He had already moved back up and quickly threw out a punch to my face, though I moved my body to the side in response, but was hit in the stomach by his other fist, one I hadn't seen coming when I was evading his first attack. I lost some air from the punch but recovered before he could take the initiative, kicking him in the gut and knocking him away, though aside from a slight quickening in his breathing, it didn't seem like it really effected him. I smirked slightly, something he didn't return, to focused on ending the fight I assumed.

'Ugh, I can't win this. I can't even just hold up the 'white flag' like I do with Naruto. I need to think of something.' At that thought my mind seemed to 'ding' in response, my first actual plan forming in my mind. With my smirk disappearing, I went completely serious before charging him once again, this time my arm raised high in an obvious show of a strong punch. I swung straight for his face, Sasuke easily moving around my attack and grabbing my by passing arm. He easily flipped me over him, something that would end the match once I hit the ground.

Before I made contact with the floor, I had moved my other arm around Sasuke's neck, bringing him down to the ground along with me, landing right on top of me in an undignified heap.

"MATCH!"

The teacher called the fight, the first tie of the entire school year, and kids all around us cheered out in joy and exasperation, many assuming the question of who was better 'Luki or Sasuke' would never be answered. Picking ourselves up, I looked up to see Sasuke with his arm stretched outwards, hand open. Smirking slightly, I shook his hand in what was a show of respect between us. He scowled slightly as we let go. "You knew I'd try to end the fight by submission." Sasuke said simply and my face went back to it's normally expressionless look.

"Knew I couldn't win, so the best I could get was to make sure you didn't either." I answered him simply, and for the first time I'd seen, Sasuke actually smiled, though it was more of a smirk, and a large amount of gasps could be heard from the crowd of children as we both turned to leave the ring. Kids immediately surrounded me and gave out there congratulations on the fight, many of my fangirls already saying that the tie was just a fluke, saying that I'd win for sure next time.

For the first time in these past months, I'd been able to understand Sasuke's avoidance of his fangirls, liking him for only his looks and skill something I'd never thought I would be against. I'd managed to avoid them by just shrugging them off with silence or an interruptions from Naruto. Still, Sasuke had most of the girls going for him, while I myself only had about eight or seven, although most of them liked us both.

It annoyed me and I found myself with even less time for training with all of them trying to follow me. There seemed to always be some person watching me in the background, someone I could never actually see, but it was more like a sixth sense, I just knew somebody was watching me. I eventually got proficient in just ignoring the feeling, not even bothering to worry about it anymore. 'Whatever, they wanna watch me, let e'm. Nothing but training anyways, they'll get bored of it eventually.' I had thought to myself.

Aside from that, things had gone on normally, learning more about chakra and ninja, along with my first lesson in handsigns. Everyone had already been practicing the clone illusion jutsu for about a month, something Naruto was unable to do. I felt for him, but I knew better than to get involved otherwise I might effect the Mizuki incident, which could also prevent Naruto from learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu, along with the Kyuubi. I thought to myself in slight sadness at not being able to help the obviously struggling boy, though the teacher just ignored the boys problems in favor of teaching the other students. I'd managed to create two at a time, while Sasuke could make five, something which once again had me cursing my chakra reserves.

Class was soon over and we all began our way home, though Naruto had split off so he could do more training, leaving me walking home on my own. Along the way, I saw an old women playing a flute on the side of the streets, people dumping small amounts of change into her hat. I listened to her music a couple more times before noticing quite a large crowd gathering, all of them seemingly interested in the womens music. It confused me as the music itself was nothing all that special, and as more people appeared, more people were interested in the commotion and gave a bit of money to the lady.

Shrugging it off, I started to walk away, before a slight distortion in my vision made me look back at the large crowd, and I began to see little shimmering things on some of the people in the crowd, something I immediately recognized as the obvious signs of a Clone Jutsu. Scowling slightly at the trickery being used by the women, by creating more clones so she could attract more real people to give her money, I found myself confused as the lady showed no signs whatsoever of using any hand seals, and I found myself standing against a wall, waiting for the crowd to disperse so I could question/interrogate the old lady.

As the people left, I soon realized that I was the only other person around, the sky now completely black and the women still sitting on the ground with her flute, not even paying attention to me. Walking over, I waited in front of the old lady a couple seconds, waiting for her to acknowledge my presence, something which didn't happen. "Hey, any reason your scamming people with clones?" I asked tonelessly to the woman, garnering my first response from the women, which turned out to be a low cackle.

"Any reason someone your age is out so late?" The women countered, and I only now realized the amount of trouble I would be in if I was caught out so late in the village at my age. I scowled at the lady and decided to ask what I really wanted to know. "None of your business. Fine, if you tell me just how your doing sealess jutsu's, then we'll both keep our mouths shut." I offered the woman, who in response just laughed again, her voice cracking as she did so. Finally, she looked up to me from her criss cross formation on the ground, and I saw the deep wrinkles lining her skin, along with her white eyes that were absolutely pupiless, unlike the Hyuga's who just had white pupils, and I understood that this od woman, was blind.

"It's the flute really, specially made to control the chakra just like a handsign normally would. Much faster, and not as noticeable." The women answered darkly, a scary open mouthed smile on her face, showing off multitudes of rotting teeth, and I had to resist the urge to shake in disgust. Instead, I asked her a different question. "Does it work with any musical item, or just the flute?" I asked the women seriously, to which she looked at me seriously, a cold glint in her blind eyes. "That'll be two questions there soney, but for now I'll let it slide. Yes, it should work for just about anything, as long as you can get the right materials to conduct the chakra through the instrument, something most any could blacksmith around her could do for you if you just show them what you want to be chakra conductive." The women answered me, and I just nodded in response before dumping some change into her hat before making my way back to the apartment.

Once I'd made it home, I found Naruto sprawled across the bed completely unconscious, and I struggled not to roll my eyes at the sight and made my way over to the couch, plopping onto it and quickly falling asleep.

The next day I didn't have to worry about the academy, seeing as it was a weekend and so the first thing I did when I woke up, was gather my savings that I'd managed to collect over the years from any extra money left over after the bills and food was paid for, and leave the apartment before walking over to the market district of the village, making sure to leave a note on the door of our apartment, telling Naruto I'd be out. Looking around, I quickly managed to spot one of the best blacksmith shops around, one that I knew to home Tenten and her adoptive father.

Walking inside, I was quickly greeted by a tackle as soon as I stepped through the door. "LU-CHAN!" Easily recognizing Tenten from our time at the orphanage, I laughed warmheartedly before lifting myself off of the floor, unintentionally lifting Tenten up with me. She looked down at me in surprise before a slight frown appeared on her face. Bringing her fist down on top of my skull, I quickly released the girl and kneeled onto the ground as I clutched my head in pain. Looking up at the girl, I asked her with my eyes 'why?' to which she answered with a scowl and a tut of her index finger, wagging it back and fourth in front of my face. "No copping any feels! I don't care about how much of a 'ladies man' you've become at the academy, I'm not that easy Lu-chan." The (crazy) girl answered. her grin never leaving her face as she scolded me.

Bringing myself back to my full height, I glared partially at the girl. "I wasn't 'copping a feel' you crazy! Besides, your only ten, there's not much to feel." I said in response, a slight smirk appearing on my face at my last words, though it quickly disappeared as she glared at me with such ferocity I thought I might turn to ash from her eyes alone, even as she walked slowly towards me, flames seeming to appear in the background as I prayed inside for mercy. Luckily, my prayers were answered, as I was soon saved from my untimely death, by being scooped up by the man known as Daichi Konikiri, adoptive father of Tenten. My death my still be coming however, as the man practically crushed my bones with his bear hug (of death), making me choke and squirm in his grip, air unable to reach my lungs.

Before I joined the afterlife however, he released me of his death grip, making me collapse to the floor, gasping for air. Standing up, still red in the face, as the large man gave me a strong pat on the shoulder, making my entire body creak from the power. "Luki my boy! What brings you here?" The man asked cheerfully, his laugh lines showing clearly on his face.

Daichi was a large man, with a height of 6"4, and muscle on every inch of his body. He had red hair and a tan complexion, somewhat obscured by the oil and grime stains covering his skin and clothing. Along with that, he was probably the kindest person I knew, always offering a discount on his items whenever me and Naruto came into his store, though his daughter always found a way to torture me with her perverted jokes, despite my being only nine years old. Yeah, I absolutely love these guys.

Smiling largely at the man, I recovered quickly from what was very close to being manslaughter, already used to the mans way of showing affection.

"Hey there Daichi-san, I just came here to see if you'd maybe be able to add some chakra conductive material to my guitar, something that would let me use my jutsu's with it." I said, the man already jotting down everything I'd said, making sure not to miss anything. Nodding slightly at his notes, he looked back at me, with a smile still on his face. "That's all possible Luki, though first I'll need the guitar. It shouldn't take to long, only an hour or so. And since your practically one of the family, I'll be making this one free of charge." He said happily, already grabbing my guitar of my back.

I was about to argue with the man when he suggested not having me pay for any of it, but a sharp elbow to the side from Tenten quickly stopped me from arguing. Sending her a light glare, Daichi made his way into the back of the store and towards his workplace, leaving me sitting around to do nothing but talk with Tenten for the next hour.

'Yeah, no.' Without a word, I dashed out of the store, Tenten following closely behind despite my already amazing speed, laughing the entire time as I tried not to piss myself in fear of being caught. As I ran through the village, I found myself about to get trapped between Tenten and a small vendor that was selling food. Already having made my choice, I jumped through the stall, sliding onto the counter and knocking down a bunch of customers food in the process, gaining me loud complaints of anger from the people at the place.

None of this mattered to me however, as I knew my life would be all but over if that little demo- I mean, little_ girl_ got her claws on me. Still running for my life, I only now noticed the food item tightly gripped in my hand. It was a stick of dango. My face already going white from fear, I now heard the extra set of footsteps that were following me.

"You brat! Once I get you, you'll wish you never stole dango from Anko Mitarashi!" The woman screamed from behind me, garnering many piteous glances from the people I passed, already getting prepared for my funeral. Running into the training grounds, I tried to lose them by passing through the Ninja practicing there shuriken practice, though this did little else than give my tormentors ammo. Now dodging the throws of lethal weapons, I barely managed to avoid getting sliced to ribbons.

Still running for my life, I found what could possibly be my one saving grace, that being a man in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut.

Stopping in front of the man, I gave him the most terrified look I could make, which wasn't all that difficult to do considering the circumstances, and he looked at me with shock. "Mister great and awesome Jonin! These two evil ladies are trying to kill me because I was trying to tell them all about the amazingness of the Power Of Youth! Now they're trying to destroy me so they can carry out there heinous plan of eliminating all that is good and youthful from this earth!" I said with a dramatic flair and as much conviction I could muster into my voice.

The Jonin was so taken aback my speech that it took him almost ten seconds to fully process my words, time I could have been using to run away might I add. When he did though, he gained the most dedicated and determined look I've ever seen, nodding seriously at my words. "I see, then this is indeed a case of monstrous individuals?" I nodded gravely at the question, as Anko and Tenten came into view, already almost upon us. "The worst." I said in reply. As Gai saw who I was talking about, he closed his eyes in, acceptance?

"This is worse than I feared. I don't believe I will survive this encounter, though the Power Of Youth will live on in the generations after myself! Go young one, I will try to hold them off for as long as I can but you must be swift." I gave the man the biggest smile ever in return, which Gai responded with a nice guy pose, sunset and all. Turning quickly, I ran back towards the blacksmiths shop, screams of 'youthful' pain resounding from behind me. 'He was a good man.' I thought solemnly to myself, a single tear going down my face as I fled.

Arriving at the shop, I found Daichi waiting outside with his cheerful smile, my guitar in hand. "Have fun playing with Tenten?" He asked me, to which I nodded with a bright smile. "A blast!" I said excitedly, as he chuckled loudly and gave me my guitar. "Come back any time Luki!" The man yelled as I walked away, smile on my face as I made my way to my apartment.

"Ah, I like how today went." I said aloud, my smile never once leaving my face.

**This went so differently than what I expected, for one there was a lot more humor in this than I thought possible for me to make. This one was sorta me trying to fill up space while I get myself ready for the Genin Arc, where my new Guitar will come in handy. Remember, I'm not much of a Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu user, so something like that would be extremely useful when it's needed. It's a bit of a crutch, but sometimes that's not such a bad thing.**

**Also, I've officially introduced Daichi and Tenten, and I'm loving how I portrayed the two, though if anyone disagrees then I'd honestly love to hear your opinion. Criticism is fine and expected, as long as it's not a flame. You guys will see what the guitar will mainly be used for though, and let me give you two hints, first, It's an elemental type. And second, (Reference trivia, but no prize other than pride in yourself, yeah it's a bullshit prize but I'm running out of virtual cookies) is "Dance water, dance!"**

**Now, a couple people may have some things to say on the spar between Luki and Sasuke, but I think I got it down pretty well, plus this way, nobody actually lost. In fact, the only thing that really is sort of iffy about this chapter, is the fangirls part for myself, though I bet you guys can all guess who my little stalker is right? I've had some fangirls in real life back when I was in sixth grade, and it wasn't al that hard to deal with as long as you could ignore them.**

**Anyways, that's about it and I still need some more votes and opinions on the pairings. And this chapter wasn't really rushed, I've just been having fun with it lately now that I know exactly where I'm going with it. By the way, I've found myself practically obsessed with a certain pairing, and I can't work out how it might be possible... Tayuya, yep that's who I'm thinkin' bout. If anyone can think up a way for the pairing to maybe be possible, it'd be appreciated and I'll give credit to whomever credit is due. **

**Remember, I'm watching you fap.**


	9. Recaps and Worries

**Time for another chapter, though I'm not entirely sure how you guys are gonna feel about it, as it's mostly another recap chapter of the years, along with a bit of present time action at the end. Hope none of you are disappointed with the chapter, but if you are then don't worry, tomorrows update will contain much more substance, as well as a fairly large time skip, which I'm sure some of you may hate me for, but it had to be done.**

**Now, let's all congratulate both Ace The Ninja and SoraLover987142 for both getting the correct answer on my trivia questions. The answers were, Joker from Mass Effect, and Demyx from Kingdom Hearts. No real prizes for getting them correct, considering I'm all but broke and working off minimum wage while I'm going to highschool. Greedy fuck. Kidding, and I hope you guys liked the amount of comedy I had in the previous chapter, but I don't think that's going to be a very recurring theme. **

**That's all I really have to say at the moment, so without further ado, let's start this shit!**

**Time Skip**

**Four Years Later**

Over the years, surprisingly little had happened. My grades rose as my already mature brain was able to learn everything quicker than everyone else, and my chakra reserves built up immensely when compared to before, though for some reason they always seemed to be just below Sasuke's own. My chakra reserves when compared to the rest of the children (Minus Naruto of course) was exponentially larger, and my chakra control never really shifted since I built everything up so slowly that I always adjusted to anymore chakra that was added.

I'd practiced my Ninjutsu extremely, though I was only gifted with it when I used my guitar along with it, able to strum out my Jutsu's far quicker than anyone could form there handsigns, something most of the boys in my class seemed to resent me for, though they never verbally expressed there issues, instead glaring at me from afar and hoping I wouldn't notice, though it's not as if I'd just walk up and beat the living shit out of anyone just for giving me some nasty looks.

So far, I'd only been able to find a couple of jutsu in the academy area of the library, only actually finding a use for one of the Jutsu there. That jutsu itself was the Water Clone Jutsu, and it was surprising that it was even available to the academy students. Later, I found it was because it was a fairly harmless jutsu, only always making the clone with a tenth of the originals overall strength, and only using the chakra you've fed into the jutsu to make the clone, unlike the Shadow Clone Jutsu which takes as much chakra as needed for the Jutsu, and hence, easily able to send someone into chakra exhaustion if they didn't have the chakra reserves required for it in the first place.

So far, I could make about fifteen at once, though I made them all without any body texture other than a natural water color so as to reduce the amount of chakra required for each clone to be made, since I didn't even need to make the clones look like myself in the first place. Shockingly, I seemed to be the only civilian who even entered the Jutsu section of the library, as everyone else but Sakura seemed to slack off in there studies, and just relish in the fact that they would be 'awesome' ninja's later on, something that always had me chuckling on the inside.

The clan students needn't even enter into the library for Jutsu's anyways, since all there clan related techniques were inside there own clan grounds. Whatever, it just meant that at the moment, I was literally the only person who could make solid clones, something that had originally had everyone in awe once I used it in a Ninjutsu evaluation sometime last year. I'm fairly sure that after that, I gained more than a couple haters, as well as a couple followers (Most of them terrifying females). Sasuke didn't even react, and just did the normal jutsu's a Genin is required to know.

Naruto just did as expected, exactly the same as in the anime. This wasn't something that I bothered to interfere with, making sure not to mess up the canon, otherwise I'd never be able to plan ahead for the more dangerous future that occurs in Shippuden. Everything so far had been me preparing to get ready for the later arcs, and make sure that Sasuke either never goes to Orochimaru, or making sure he doesn't find out about Konoha's involvement in his entire clans annihilation. With him on Konoha's full side, then I wouldn't have to worry about any sort of betrayal after Madara was dealt with, since I'd never managed to see what happens after the old Uchiha was defeated.

Anyways, I think we were talking about Jutsu, hmm? Well, after getting the slips of paper from Daichi, I'd found my elemental natures to be Water as my primary, and Lightning as a secondary. Sadly, this meant I wouldn't be able to put the many Wind and Fire type Jutsu I'd memorized in my real life into action down here. Whatever, chakra types are fucking bullshit anyways.

My weights had all been tripled over the four years, and my lean but fit muscles showed it. I was absolutely positive that just about everyone in the village would go ape shit on me if they all knew I was always carrying a combined weight of 600 pounds on me at all times, so I made sure not to tell anyone. I'd also found that anytime I took off my weights in private, my speed was so enormous that I had to reorient my body to get used to the new agility, running into tree's constantly and practically disappearing through thin air and reappearing some fifty yards away in only a very short sprint.

I kept on training my speed and Taijutsu however, as I knew it would be my only shot at defeating someone like Sasuke and Gaara. Gaara would be even tougher though, since it meant being faster and stronger than a Lee with four Gates unlocked, and that was without myself able to use the Gates at all, so it was up to my own speed to be that good. My strength was phenomenal, able to lift a tree from it's roots without my weights on, though I did so barely, and before I say anything else, yes, a tree does make a sound when dropped in the middle of the forest. Who's the dumbass that ever said otherwise?

Anyways, while my overall Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills continued to increase, my Genjutsu skills stayed the same. It wasn't that I neglected my training with Genjutsu, it's just that I myself never liked it and continued to ignore my studies in that department, only putting in enough effort to be behind Sasuke in the class, since there were so few who even used it in the first place.

I dominated the Taijutsu section of the ring now, having the academies basic style to go off of now, so I wasn't fighting like some sort of brawler now, and never once in my entire four years in the academy have I scored a single loss, giving me a clean record. Fights that once had me thinking of ways to end the match in a tie, were now just ways for me to think up a way through Sasuke's defenses as quickly as possible. Naruto was still impossible to actually defeat in a straight fight, already knowing my style by heart and never giving up, though in the ring it was an easy win for me, only needing to pin the boy.

Throughout my entire class, I was renowned for my skills in Taijutsu, though I tried not to let it get to me, by trying to focus on my faults, which was mostly me trying to accurately hit anything with shuriken or the like. Only a meter away from a target and I still felt myself more likely to miss completely than to hit anything whatsoever. Tenten went absolutely insane just trying to get me to throw in the right way, though she quickly gave it u when she realized just how hopeless with it. Sasuke and even Naruto seemed to take great pleasure in showing me up in everything having to do with kunai and the likes.

My guitar was coated with some extra metal plating on the outer part of though, so I wouldn't ever need anything to redirect any weapons, just using the instrument to block any projectiles. People in the village already knew me for my creation (more like plagiarism) of famous songs from my world, like Stairway To Heaven and Seven Nation Army, though teaching Kiba how to play the drums for any songs by White Stripes was probably more trouble than it was worth, though everybody's reaction to my new age music was probably worth all the time and effort. Rock in this place was a foreign concept, so when I brought it here, I was the one who was given credit for it's creation, something I didn't take the chance to correct them on.

Other than that, little else had occurred. I built up somewhat of a rivalry with Sasuke, and Sakura seemed much more shy than ever before, having never had her rivalry with Ino to build up her confidence. She was still the top Kunoichi for all things academic, but even so, nobody seemed to care as she didn't brag about it with people like Ino. What was most strange to me however, was her seeming neutrality in the fangirlism, always keeping it to herself as to whom she liked, though she just blushed and kept her head down.

Lee had started pushing himself even harder after he saw myself pushing my workouts even harder, and so I'd assume he's gone absolutely insane during his time spent with Gai, already having the man for a sensei for an entire year. I'd had my first meeting with the Hyuga's after me and Naruto got busted for dying all there clothing pink, and then putting laxatives in all there food, though I convinced Naruto to avoid pranking the branch family and Hinata and her sister Hanab. Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi. Still, we only got caught after the damage was done so I left without any complaints, and I could swear that throughout the entire scolding we got from there elders, Hiashi was practically dying inside with laughter.

Due to that incident, Neji had seemed to have given me some sort of partial respect, giving me a curt bow and polite greeting whenever I visited either Lee or Tenten during there training. Neji himself still tried to put me down softly whenever I spoke of my training, trying to convince me that attempting to become a ninja would only lead to embarrassment as I was without any clan, though he was always surprisingly polite whenever he did so.

Otherwise, nothing had happened, and so I suppose now I should take us to present time, hm?

**Present time**

**Konoha Academy**

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out all outside interference as I concentrated on grasping on to my chakra, slowly bring it up into my hands as I formed the required signs for the Jutsu, molding my chakra into what I needed it to be. With a puff of smoke, I was covered by it and out of the smoke, came the exact image of Iruka-sensei. I smirked slightly before dropping my henge and started to walk back to my seat, some soft applause from my classmates being said in congratulations.

"Pass!" Said Iruka sensei, as I sat back in my seat and laid back slightly in it, my small smirk never once leaving my face.

Eventually, everyone had done that portion of our exams, Naruto having been dragged inside earlier by the previously mentioned Iruka-sensei. When it came time for Naruto's, he'd turned into a female version of himself, naked I might add, making me choke back a bit of laughter as Iruka's head seemed to grow ten times larger and he screamed at Naruto to behave seriously. He still passed however, and it soon came time for out final part of the exam.

"For the final portion of these exams, you will need to successfully create to clones." Iruka told us all with a crisp tone, making Naruto sweat drop in disbelief, and I struggled not to let any pity show on my face for the boy. 'Sorry Naruto, this is sorta how things need to go.' I thought to myself sadly. As everyone was scaled one by one to create the clones, my name was eventually called.

Standing up from my seat, I walked over into the next room, both Mizuki and Iruka, looking at me, waiting for me to perform the Jutsu. Without any real effort involved, I performed the seals that I already knew practically by heart, and created the two clones, even making an extra one who performed the nice guy pose from behind me, making Iruka laugh slightly and Mizuki roll his eyes in exasperation. "Pass, good job Luki-san." Iruka said to me, a bright smile on his face, one that I returned easily. "Thanks." I said politely, before grabbing my new headband from his desk turning back and walking back into the classroom.

Everyone seemed to cheer for me as I walked into the classroom with my new forehead protector, though most of them knew I'd already pass. Walking passed Naruto's seat, I patted my friend on the shoulder, giving him a warm smile as he looked at me in shock. "Don't worry bro, you'll do just fine." I told him, and he nodded slightly in return, looking a bit more determined with my comforting words. Smiling back at me he nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. "Yeah, besides there's no way I could leave little Lu Lu-chan to become a ninja by himself." He said teasingly, to which I rolled my eyes and groaned in irritation, before returning back to my seat.

When Naruto was called up, I could see his nervousness had returned, and I once again felt for him. When he'd returned some five minutes later, his head was lowered down in disappointment, no headband in sight. I gave the boy my most apologetic look, though he either didn't notice it in his self pity, or ignored it entirely. After class had ended, I found that he practically sprinted out of the academy. Running after him, I ignored the praise given to me by the passing students and soon found Naruto sitting on the swing by himself, watching as all the other kids were congratulated by there family.

Walking over to him, he didn't seem to notice me until I placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as a couple of adults insulted Naruto in what they hoped was a whisper to quiet for the boy to hear, though it obviously wasn't quiet enough. I gave the two a glare that seemed to have them run on sight, before looking back down at Naruto, who still hadn't responded to me.

"I...wanted to be a ninja...so bad." He said quietly and I couldn't help but notice his shoulders shaking slightly as he spoke. "Naruto, don't worry. Just...I'm sure you'll do fine next time. It's just the clones. You just have to practice more I'm sure that's it." I told him softly, though I knew my words were just hollow lies, and I'm sure Naruto knew it too. Looking up at me, his eyes were watery, though no tears fell. "Yeah, I'm sure your right." He said in a whisper, and I just stood there for a couple more minutes, my hand never leaving his shoulder.

"Luki." I jumped slightly at the sound, before finding Mizuki staring at me. "Y-yes, Mizuki-sensei?" I asked, though I already knew what he was going to say. "I need you to leave, me and Naruto have to have a little talk." I nodded, before giving Naruto another pat on the shoulder, before I made my way back to the apartment, already knowing what was about to take place.

When I reached home, I opened the door with my head down, before closing it and taking off my sandals and placing them against the wall. I made myself some food and ate slowly, my body seeming to be on auto pilot for the moment. 'Damn, I hope I'm doing the right thing.' I thought to myself as I finished up my supper, before washing the dishes. Jumping into the shower as soon as I was finished with my daily chores, I tried to cool myself off and assure myself that I was doing what was necessary.

Once I'd finished, I threw on my pajamas and jumped into bed, though I seemed unable to fall asleep, worried that something might go wrong. 'Damnit, Naruto could die out there, godamnit, what if I changed something?' I thought to myself, my worries never leaving me. Slowly though, my mind gave in to exhaustion, darkness encompassing me as I fell asleep.

**Ok then, not sure what you guys will think of this one, and like I said, it was mostly a recap of what's been happening throughout the four year time skip. Some of you may have wanted to have seen what happened throughout those four years, but there wasn't much that could have happened without splitting off from the canon timeline, something I refuse to do. **

**Now, while I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint many; and hopefully not any, of you guys, try not to be to let down. Next chapter will be picking up on the storyline and will definitely contain a lot more action, if my plans to start the Genin test goes as planned. My only worries have been trying to figure out whether or not I should have Sakura fail her Genin exam and wait till next year, or pass it. Team Seven needs to have Naruto and Sasuke in it for my plot to go on as I plan, so Sakura will be leaving her spot in place of Luki. This also means I'll be breaking the common, One kunoichi to a team rule, that all of the main teams seem to contain.**

**Whatever though, I guess I'll just have to live with it.**

**That's about all I got for today so remember, I'm watching you fap.**


	10. Notice

**Hey guys. I need to tell you guys that I'll be taking a short break. Maybe a week or so. Some stuff in my family just happened and it's serious. I can't use my time right now to be writing, but as soon as things are resolved I'll be right back to my writing.**

**Seeya later, and I'm watching you fap.**


	11. Teasing and Sexuality

So,** it's been about a week since my last update huh? Well I need to really apologize to you guys for that, and thank you all for waiting so patiently. My brother got really sick these past few days, and was in the hospital, poor guy. We think that he's pretty much all good now, but were on the lookout for any sort of recurrence of it. **

**Don't really feel like talking bout that no more though, so I guess it's time to get this all started huh? Well, I don't believe I included a reference in chapter 8 so I'll be fixing that now, and do one here. Let's see, ah, got a good one. "Long Unlive The ShadowScythe!" Heh, and the hint for this one is it's an online multiplayer, browser flash game.**

**I feel like I should give you guys some insight on Luki's strength though. I got told that I'm making him a bit to Gary-Stu'ish, so I hope you guys aren't feeling the same. There's a difference between making a character unreasonably powerful, without any real explanation given other than 'He's/She's just that awesome. Luki has been training to develop his Taijutsu, just so he can make an effect on the canon later on, and has been training insanely for about seven or so years.**

**His chakra being as high as it is, is still only just above an average Genins, while Sasuke has about high Genin level chakra. Luki is only able to make as many Water Clones as he can, because he lowers the chakra requirement of the Jutsu itself, by not adding any sort of features onto the clone itself, only really giving it a human'ish form. Also, those clones are only a tenth of his skills, meaning there speed would be nowhere near as effective as the original. Still, accounting for his speed, even at a tenth of his real level, they would still be unordinarily fast.**

**Now, I'm not entirely sure I can classify this as much of a SI fic anymore, seeing as he has twelve years of experiences between myself and him, making it harder for me to portray how I would react to a situation. He's still me, but he's more experienced and mentally mature than myself at the moment. Still me though. **

**I don't think you guys would appreciate me dragging this Authors Note on any longer than I already have, so let's get started shall we?**

My eyes snapped open immediately, when I felt the extra weight on my bed all of a sudden, as well as an agonizing and tired groan that came from the person now sharing my bed. With a bit of irritation, I looked behind me and found Naruto already unconscious, sleeping on _my _bed, some drool hanging down the corner of his mouth and forming onto my pillow. I glared at his sleeping form before letting the matter drop, realizing that he'd probably had a long day, learning about the Kyuubi and all.

I sighed softly to myself as I stood up from my bed quietly, making sure to do so slowly, not allowing the bed to squeak. When I had managed to do so without waking up the sleeping boy, I stretched my arms outwards, listening as my bones cracked harshly, but feeling the pleasure anyways from the nice relaxing feeling of allowing my body to refresh itself. Groaning softly as I let my arms drop and my body relax, I softly walked over to the door, picking up my sandals as I did so and throwing a black shirt over myself.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, I turned to look behind me and found Naruto in his same state of sleep. Breathing out a small sigh in relief, I exited our apartment and closed the door softly behind me.

Walking out of the complex, I stepped onto the smooth dirt road that led into the training grounds, the ones aloud to Academy Students and above, so it was off limits to civilians. I took that time as I made my way towards the training grounds, to think about my plans for the future.

'Well, Naruto turned out fine, so I guess it wasn't really worth worrying about yesterday. Mizuki was a bit of a pushover anyways, but I need to take more precautions against later enemies, ones who won't be so easy. Like Zabuza and Haku, Sasuke was only alive from a small little space from his vital organs, so just a little change or more motivation from Haku would easily change history. Damnit, I need to train some more.' I thought to myself irritably and snapped out of my thoughts to find myself right outside one of the training grounds, a small gate blocking my passage.

Sighing to myself slightly, still somewhat disturbed by my thoughts, I leaped easily over the gate, and looked around at the training grounds. Seeing as it was so early, only about three A.M. It was still practically empty. Shuriken and Kunai littered the ground, and tree's were everywhere around the place, although just about every one of them had marks on them, whether from thrown items like shuriken, or fist shaped marks from other Taijutsu users.

I let out a long breath of air, enjoying the peaceful scenery, only to be disturbed from my mood by the sound of grunting coming from some person jabbing at one of the dummies. Looking at the person, I easily recognized her as Hinata, her large jacket an obvious indicator. She looked as though she hadn't even spotted me yet, despite her Byakugan showing plain as day, something which made me roll my eyes in exasperation.

'Honestly, what's the point of a 359 degree of vision if the person using it doesn't even pay attention?' I thought to myself irritably.

Watching her, leaning against a tree with my hands in my pockets, I found myself somewhat annoyed by her sloppy movements and slow attacks, though each of her attacks always hit against the dummy in an area that would be vital against a real person.

'I guess that'd be fine with the Juken, and her chakra enhanced attacks, but if she never hit's anyone than what's the point of it? Besides, her form is off and her jacket isn't allowing her full movement control. She's obviously tired, probably training to long.' I thought to myself, slightly less annoyed at the girl due to my reasoning of her state, plus her wheezing breaths helped prove my explanation.

Waiting a couple more seconds to think, I eventually let out a grunt in annoyance.

'Ugh, I just know that I'm going to regret this.' I thought to myself as I made my decision.

Appearing in front of the girl in what seemed instantaneously, I caught her fist in my hand and she immediately screamed lightly in surprise from my appearance. I gave her a slight a raise of the brow, and let go of her fist before shoving her away from me lightly, making her stumble a bit.

"L-luki-kun?" She said surprisingly loud, more than likely do to her shock. Her face grew slightly tinted, only adding to her already crimson face from her tiring training.

I just stared at her for a few seconds before shifting myself into the proper academy form, though I only had one arm outstretched while my other was held behind my back.

"Hit me." I said simply, my voice never changing from it's monotone.

"W-what?" She asked quietly in surprise, her voice coming out in a high pitched form.

I flashed in front of her again, but this time my I shot my leg out and kicked her in the gut, causing her to let out a small yell in pain, her body flying away from me by a couple yards, though she managed to stay on her feet despite the attack. Her legs were now shaking a bit and she looked at me with a small amount of shock and hurt.

I glared slightly at the girl who remained motionless.

"Hit. Me." I said once again, going back into my previous stance, though I was a bit more annoyed due to her lack of response.

She slowly seemed to return to reality as she gave me a shaky nod and swiftly charged me, her body poised in the proper Juken form. When she reached me, I easily blocked her attack, grasping her wrist in my hand and pulling it down facing the ground, easily disabling the girl in pain. Flipping her over me, I slammed her onto the ground and let go of her wrist, leaving her gasping for air and moaning in pain.

Giving her a look of disappointment, I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"To slow. Not to mention your practically screaming out your next move by just charging and not trying to conceal your movement in the slightest. Anyone even a little familiar with the Juken would be able to predict your every move. In other words, your performing like a novice." I told the girl, in which time she had managed to pick herself up and was looking up at me in shock, her eyes conveying extreme hurt from my words.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked me, her head now down and little droplets of water flowing down her face.

"Because your a ninja now." I said calmly, and she raised her head slowly, her face showing confusion from my words.

"Your a ninja, and that means that from this day on, you'll be in life and death situations constantly. If your not prepared, you could die and so I'm making sure that you are prepared." I explained, my tone never changing from it's monotone.

She now looked at me with surprise, and it seemed as if she were unable to form any words.

Without waiting for her to regain her voice, I continued.

"Take off your jacket." I said simply, and she seemed to be unable to comprehend my words for a couple seconds until her face turned redder than ever before and it looked as though she were about to faint, stuttering incomprehensibly at my words. Before the girl could do so, I said my next words.

"It's messing up your movement, and making it more difficult to fight." I explained, and her face seemed to return to it's normal color at my words, though the blush returned slightly when she started to remove the jacket. Once she'd gotten the thing off, I had to fight off a light blush, as the girl wore a white tank-top, though it was completely drenched from sweat. Either the girl had forgotten to do so, or had gone without one for her training, but the girl was without a bra of any kind.

This had the consequences of clearly outlining the girls breasts, her nipples showing through quite clearly, something I did well to ignore so the girl wouldn't think me some sort of pervert. Hinata didn't seem to notice her appearance, and I did well not to mention it, as she got back into her normal Juken form.

Sighing slightly, I walked over to her, and her face once more returned to one of confusion as I walked towards her. Moving around behind her, I took hold of her arms, immediately seeing her neck go red at the touch, making me hold in a chuckle. Moving her arms into the academy form, I bent down and shifted her legs into the form as well, making her shiver a bit as I did so, causing me to roll my eyes.

'Sheltered much?' I thought to myself, a bit amused by the girls reaction.

Standing up again, I returned to my former position, once again looking at the girl, but making sure to ignore her early bloomers.

"There, it's good for a lot and I don't think anyone would be expecting the renown Hyuga heiress to be using the academy form, and would shock your opponent for at least a second, enough time to end the match permanently." I told the girl, a slight smirk on my face now. She nodded shakily, though her face looked a bit concerned.

"But, Luki-kun. Most of my attacks rely on the Jukens chakra fueled strikes." She said slightly, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"True, but even if the enemy weren't all that affected by the weak attack, it would at least give you time to take advantage of there stunned condition." I responded confidently, and she gave me a look that showed a bit of awe and respect.

"Well, I know your probably thinking about training a bit more, I think it's about time for bed. Besides, any more training for you would just leave you with more damage done on your body than good." I said, and she seemed shocked before lowering her form, nodding slightly in agreement.

"Thank you for your help, Luki-kun." She said quietly, bowing her head a bit, to which I nodded in return and gave her a slight grin, making her blush slightly.

"Anytime Hinata. Need anything else, just ask." I told her, and she nodded softly, a small but sweet smile on her face, as well as a light blush.

I already turned around and start to walk back home, before an idea popped into my head. Grinning a bit, I turned my head back to look at her.

"By the way, Hinata." I called out to her, causing her to look at me in confusion. "You might wanna change your shirt." I said to her, causing her to gain a confused look on her face as she slowly looked down at her torso. With a loud 'eep' sound, I saw her face turn a deep crimson and her body slowly crumble to the ground.

I stood there for about a minute in shock, staring at the girls unconscious form, before smacking myself on the forehead.

"Damnit, I just had to say it didn't I?" I said to myself in annoyance, before groaning at picking up the girl, carrying her in my arms.

I quickly tore off my weights and began to make my way towards the Hyuga compound. Stopping only halfway there, I rethought my decision and stood on top of a rooftop.

"Wait, if I take her there, I can just about guess what the guards will think." I said aloud, now even more annoyed by my actions.

I was jolted from my thoughts by the movement in my arms, and found the girl shaking in my arms from the cold air.

"Fuck, I even forgot her jacket. Well, this day is officially shit." I said simply, and looked down at the girl who had hugged herself against me in her sleep in an effort to warm herself. I chuckled slightly as she sighed in satisfaction, her lips now curled into a soft smile. I stared a at her for a few more seconds before letting out a long groan.

"Ugh, whatever. Naruto's gonna be pretty surprised when he wakes up." I said to myself before quickly resuming my movements, only now my destination was towards my apartment. When I'd reached the complex, I quietly walked into my room, finding Naruto in the same position. Looking from the girl in my arms, and then back to Naruto's sleeping form on the only bed in the room, I promptly walked over to the boy.

Without a word, I shoved the boy off the bed, leaving him sprawled onto the floor, seemingly unaffected as he continued to snore. I softly placed the girl onto the bed and placed the blanket onto her. Getting out some extra blankets, I set them out onto the floor for myself. Dressing down to my boxers, I threw my clothes into the wash. Laying down onto the blankets, I quietly layed down on the uncomfortable floor.

Within minutes of constantly trying to find a comfortable position, I eventually managed to go to fall asleep.

**Four Hours Later**

I sat up quickly into a sitting position as I was awoken by a loud scream. Looking over to my right, I found Naruto standing over the bed of the still seeping Hinata. 'Dafuck she sleep through that?' I thought to myself before quickly appearing behind Naruto and covering his mouth, giving him a look that promised pain if he did so again. He glared back before he slowly calmed down and stood still.

I released the boy from my grip, chuckling a bit as he glared at me. "Luki, what is Hinata doing in your bed?" Naruto asked me heatedly, and I rolled my eyes slightly in response. "Don't worry, we weren't doing anything, she fainted at the grounds, so I took her here since the only other option was having to explain to the guards why I was carrying the unconscious Hyuga heiress back home." I explained, Naruto calming down a bit from my words, nodding at the end. "Ok, but why's she on your bed?" Naruto asked, to which I shrugged slightly.

"Well, I wasn't gonna have her sleep on the floor, and I especially wasn't going to have her sleep on your floor mattress." I told him, and he chuckled sheepishly in return, referring to his absolutely filthy sleeping space. I groaned a bit at his response and turned to look at the clock, and sighed slightly in relief.

"Phew, that's good. I thought we might'a overslept, and I really don't wanna be late for our team sortings." I said, Naruto agreeing with me as he just nodded and started grabbing out a cup of ramen, seeming to ignore my words. I sighed and looked over at the still sleeping Hinata. Raising my eyebrow I smiled slightly. 'Wow, deep sleeper.' I thought to myself in amusement.

Walking over to the girl, I leaned down and softly shook the girl by the shoulder, making her groan in annoyance, a frown appearing on her face as she unconsciously leaned her head against my arm. Rolling my eyes and smiling I grabbed her other shoulder and helped her sit up, though her head was facing down and she was obviously still half asleep. "Hey, Hinata. C'mon, it's time to get ready for the our team assignments." I said softly, now helping her to her feet as she just nodded lazily in return, her eyes closed in tiredness.

Chuckling at her state, I helped lead her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Ok Hinata. Go ahead and take your shower, we still have about an hour left until we need to be at the academy." I said through the door, and I got a tired 'hai' in return as I heard her step into the shower. I began to walk away from the door until I heard a loud shriek from the room. Rushing into the bathroom, I found Hinata standing under the shower head, her eyes wide with shock and her clothes still on.

I stared at the girl for a couple more seconds before I literally fell onto the ground, laughing loudly at her appearance, Naruto peeking in as well and soon joining me. I heard the girl stutter out in shock, and I soon stopped my laughter for fear of making the girl die of embarrassment. Chuckling a bit more I looked Hinata in the eye, a large grin on my face. "Next time Hinata, take off your clothes _before _you get into the shower." I said teasingly, the girl red in the face from her situation. I closed the door behind me and walked back into the living room, Naruto now eating his ramen.

About an hour later, I heard a call from inside the bathroom. "Yeah?" I responded, walking over to the room." A few seconds later, I got a shaky response from the girl. "There's no clothes in here, only my wet ones." She said quietly, and I only barely picked up on her words. "Oh, don't worry, just use mine." I told the girl casually, awarding me silence from the girl as I could almost see her blushing face in my head.

Gathering up some of my clothes, I returned to the door and knocked on it. "Here ya go Hinata, sorry but I don't really have any bra's for you to wear." I said, my voice carrying an amused tone. Opening the door a little, Hinata held her arm through the crack and I gave her the clothes, making her close the door quickly behind her.

After she was done, she walked out of the door, her hair still wet and getting some water onto the floor from her bare feet and wet hair. Naruto gave her a quick wave behind his ramen bowl, his third one already. "Go ahead and eat if you want. I made you some eggs and toast." I told her, and she muttered a quiet thank you as she sat down and started eating. This went on in an awkward silence as we finished our meals. Looking at the clock, I groaned aloud, attracting both of the two's attention.

"Well guys, time for class. Let's hope we do great, ok Hinata?" I told her, and she blushed a little at my mention of her. At my words, Naruto seemed to light up as he scrambled to retrieve an item from his drawers. "Aha!" Naruto announced, as he held up the shiny metal of his new headband. "Lu Lu-chan, guess who managed to pass?" Naruto said excitedly, and I happily pulled the boy into a tight hug, as we both cheered in happiness. Flicking him on the forehead, I gave him a huge smile. "I knew you would, never had a doubt." I said to him, and he gave me a victorious smile in response. "Me neither!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata shyly congratulated Naruto on his accomplishment, after which we all proceeded to make our way to the academy. Once we arrived, I found almost all the attention had been gathered on us three, making me look at us in confusion, Naruto doing the same, and Hinata blushing brightly under the attention from the class. I examined us and could find nothing wrong, me and Naruto were just the same as always and Hinata wasn't any different, minus the clothes I let her borr-. 'Oh. I thought to myself in surprise, immediately understanding our newfound attention.

Hinata was wearing my everyday Ninja clothing, as the academy students all had a unique set of clothes specifically for there school time, and Hinata was wearing mine at the moment, probably causing many rumors right at this moment. I quickly rushed the two over to there desks before they could be hounded by the class for an explanation, not wanting them to understand why we had the classes attention.

As I made my way towards my seat, I found Sasuke giving me the biggest smirk I'd seen from him, probably having seen the entire thing. "So, Hinata huh? Doesn't really seem like your type but whatever." Sasuke said with a snarky tone, and I gave him a huge glare. "Were not together, she just stayed the night and we didn't have any clothes for her to wear so I let her use mine. Let's just hope she doesn't realize what's wrong, I don't think she'd be able to handle the stress." I said, and Sasuke's smile seemed to grow even wider, lifting his hand to point over at Hinata. "Bit to late for that." Sasuke said to me, and I soon found myself agreeing with him as I found a crowed of girls around Hinata, all interrogating her over her apparel, and I couldn't help but sweat drop as Iruka walked in and screamed at the children to return to there seats.

Looking over at my desk, I found Naruto on top of it (How'd I not notice him? It's the Orange I tell ya) glaring down at Sasuke. I small bunch of girls had formed around our table and were yelling at the boy to stop his staring. Quickly recognizing the seen from the anime, I rushed between the two in an attempt to intercede what I knew was about to occur, but found myself in a much worse position. Naruto, who was just bumped by the child behind him, was now, locked lips in a threeway of mine, and Sasuke's lips, all of us stock still from horror.

Without another second, we all regained our minds and frantically tore at our throats in disgust. 'Fuck, I made things even worse. Should'a just let them face it on there own.' I thought sympathetically to myself, and only now turned to see that most of the girls were crimson from the event, and those who weren't, were now glaring down at Naruto. Laying back in my seat, I watched the scene that was about to play with a little to much satisfaction. 'Well, I guess this will work for payback.' I thought happily to myself, Sasuke now viewing the beating Naruto was being given with just as much amusement as myself.

After that was finished, Iruka chose that moment to begin the class. I tuned him out until he began calling out the teams. After the six first teams, he reached the one I'd been awaiting.

"Team Seven!" Iruka shouted loudly.

"First, Naruto Uzumaki." He said, and Naruto interest was immediately peaked.

"Second, Luki Kasami." He said, and I cheered internally as I grinned over at Naruto who gave one back in return. Many girls at this moment held there breath in wait.

"Third, Sasuke Uchiha." He announced, and I heard many crest fallen fans groan in self pity, though I gave Sasuke a small smirk, one that he returned slightly, while I cheered mentally. 'Fuck yeah! Knew I could do it. But I feel bad for Sakura now, still I guess the sacrifice had to be made' I thought, my mood a bit sullen at the end of my thinking.

"Sensei will be, Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said finally, now moving onto the other students.

After the assignments (I know there was like, an entire episodes worth of shit, with Naruto getting the runs and stuff, but I'm just gonna skip it.) all of the students awaited there new Sensei, and it soon came to where Naruto, Sasuke, and myself were the only ones left remaining here. After about three hours of doing nothing, Naruto found himself fed up.

"Agh! Nobody takes three hours to get somewhere! It's impossible! That's it, I have no choice." Naruto yelled, muttering darkly at the end as lightning storms appeared. Me and Sasuke watched with interest as he set up the trap. It turned out to be a simple chalk duster on top of the door, something that had Sasuke groaning in disbelief, and myself chuckling.

Waling over, I added my own bit, putting a spring loaded kunai under the floorboards beneath the board, which would have it shoot up when he entered.

"You know that'll never work right? He's a Jonin for a reason." Sasuke said to us, to which I shrugged and Naruto continued to chuckle insanely.

After ten or so minutes of waiting, footsteps could be heard approaching the door, and we all watched the door as our breaths were held in anticipation. The man slowly opened the door and took a step in, causing the duster to fall and hit his silver, gravity defying hair, also making the kunai fly up right passed his face, landing right into the ceiling and making him raise an eyebrow in 'surprise.'

'Damnit, even now my aim is shit. It was supposed to hit him in the crotch.' I thought to myself in irritation, while the man evaluated us in his head.

"My first impression of you guys is..."The man said to us, holding out his last sentence with a tense pause.

"I think were going to get along just fine." Our new Sensei said to us, along with a slight tilt of his head and a too sweet smile that somehow managed to show through his face mask.

'Oh no. Kakashi likes us. That can't be good. Were all going to die now I just know it.'

**Wow, holy fuck I managed to get 5000 words for this chapter, I tell you guys that's a huge leap from what I normally write. I really do hope you guys liked this one, and I hope none of you guys minded the moments I had with Hinata. This doesn't necessarily mean that she will be the main pairing, I just wanted to have a scene with her in it since I haven't mentioned her for awhile. **

**Also, some of you guys may be upset that I excluded Sakura from Team Seven, but it had to be done. I couldn't in good consciousness, have a four man team, as no other team has one and to do so, would deviate from canon so much that I don't even want to take the risk. Instead, I'm more than likely planning on having her go to the Medic Corps, as she should get a head start on her medical career now.**

**This leads me to something else I want to say. Many of you are trying to think of this as the normal Three Sannin setup. Don't. I'll tell you guys here and now that I refuse to go off and train with Tsunade, doing so would make me out to be a healer, something I could never fit the role of with my own mentality, and I wouldn't have the patience for it. Sakura doesn't necessarily need to be on Team Seven in order to be trained by Tsunade, as Luki could just suggest her as a potential student to the woman.**

**I will tell you this, and I feel like I should have a major SPOILER ALERT right here, so if you read on, this may spoil a lot of the future story for you. I will be training under a Sannin. Won't say anything else about that, but do with that knowledge what you will.**

**Anyways that's about all I got, other than to say that my updates will no longer be daily, since I'm still going to be helping out my family for a while, but they won't be more than two weeks, on that I swear.**

**So remember, I'm watching you fap.**


	12. Hyuga's and Old Guys!

**Here's hopin' that I don't screw this up. Also, wanted to say that no, I'm not perverted, well maybe a little, though I'm sixteen so I hope you guys will cut me a little slack. Still, I'm gonna be keeping this story lemon free until It's been two or so years workin' on the story, then I won't be able to be in trouble from the site for writing material unsuitable for someone my age. So, if there were any people who may have been a bit worried that I might be getting a bit too sexual with my writing, be rest assured that aside from a bit of fun, like with Hinata's see through shirt, there won't be any real explicit material being shown/written.**

**And for those on the opposite end of the spectrum, meaning the people who may have been hoping for any lemons later on, well I'm just going to have to apologize now and say that won't be occurring in my stories anytime soon. **

**Now, I'm not entirely sure how you guys are going to like this chapter, and I don't think anyone will be too OOC in here, except maybe Kakashi a little since I love the whole 'Casual and perverted teacher that'll kick someone's ass with a book in his hands and a couple fingers up a twelve year old kids ass.' **

**I'm guessing that many of you guys were upset with how I threw out Sakura, but I've decided to just figure out her part later, though I've mostly got it planned out. Nobody but Naruto should be to different from canon, since he's a little bit more intelligent do to some help from Luki throughout the years, though it's not all that much, more like he has a wider vocabulary and doesn't lack as much factual knowledge as he did in the anime, his common sense however is the same as always, meaning close to none at all.**

**I suppose I should be wrapping up this authors note for now, so I'll leave you guys with a reference before you start reading.**

**Freaky Alien Genotype **

**Well that's about it so I hope you guys enjoy! (P. Suggestions!)**

Kakashi disappeared in a flurry of leaves, and I had to resist a scoff at his command to arrive at the roof. I slowly started walking up the stairs towards the roof, both Naruto and Sasuke already ahead of me due to my slow pace.

'He want's me to get there, fine. But he'll wait as long as I please if he's gonna be getting here late everyday. Hm, guess it was to much to hope that for once my perfect memory of the anime would be wrong in this instance.' I thought morosely to myself, walking slowly up the stairway towards the roof of the academy.

Finally making it to the roof, my hands in my pockets and my face showing little other than boredom, I noticed the three of them all staring at me, wondering about my lax attitude no doubt. With a slight shrug I just sat down on the steps, laying back with my arms behind my head, in a very Shikamaru like manner, making me get a curious gaze from Kakashi and Naruto, as well as a slightly irritated one from Sasuke.

Laughing inwardly, I waited for out teacher to start his talking.

"Hm, well now that everyone's here, why don't you guys introduce yourselves? Name your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future, as well as your hobbies. Who want's to go first?" Kakashi asked us, making me raise my hand up casually from my relaxed position.

"How bout' you introduce yourself first, eh Kakashi-Sensei?" I said to the man in an attempt to keep close to the normal script, causing my teacher to place a hand to his chin in thought.

"Hm, my names Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't really feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future...I haven't thought about it. As for hobbies, that's none of your business." Kakashi said to us casually, causing Naruto and Sasuke to both look slightly irritated and me to gain a smirk on my face.

"Ok then, first, you on the right." Kakashi said, pointing over at Naruto.

Naruto immediately gained a wide grin on his face, looking excited over his chance to speak. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! (No verbal tick, I'll forget how to spell it and I'm not doing the English version) I like ramen, and the ramen from Ichiraku's! I also love to train and spar against Lu Lu-chan!" Naruto shouted loudly, and I struggled not to appear annoyed as Kakashi snickered at Naruto's nickname for myself.

"I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, and I hate it when I can't hit Lu Lu-chan in a fight! My dream...Is to become the Hokage of the village! And then everyone will notice me!" Naruto shouted out determinedly, making me put on a small smile, though Sasuke seemed to just roll his eyes at Naruto's words, Kakashi just raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Naruto sat down after that, content with his words and a large grin on his face after 'astounding' us with his words.

"Ok then, next let's go with the one who can't seem to make a trap that actually works." Kakashi said, looking over at me and I frowned in annoyance, subtly giving the man the finger and causing him to chuckle silently.

"Fine. I like to hang out with Naruto, at times, and sparring against anyone who can give me a good fight. I hate anything that has to be thrown, and I dislike anyone who can't appreciate my choice in music." I said, making Naruto laugh loudly at my last words, Sasuke even smirking slightly at the joke I'd thrown in about my music. Kakashi, who lacked the context required to understand my joke, just raised an eyebrow and motioned with his hand to continue.

Waiting for a few seconds, I thought deeply on what next to say. "My dream...My dream is to protect the village and everyone who lives here, most importantly my friends, and I'll get rid of anyone who attempts to stop me." I said with force, my eyes closed as I spoke and my mouth in a tight grimace. "For hobbies, I like to train and help Daichi out at his shop." I said, and only now opened my eyes, noticing the look of shock on Naruto's face, Sasuke's holding a bit of interest and Kakashi's holding something that resembled a small amount of... respect?

After my words, Kakashi gave me a nod in acceptance and then motioned for Sasuke to begin.

Sasuke gained his look of indifference once again and just glared at nothing in particular.

"I don't have any likes, I dislike many things, and for hobbies, I train." Sasuke said in a monotone, then his face went into one of thoughtfulness, pitched with hate though. "My dream... more like an ambition, is to kill a certain man." Sasuke finished darkly, causing Naruto to shift away slightly, Kakashi to raise an eyebrow, and myself to just stay still impassively without a single facial change.

Kakashi nodded then, and seemed to give us all another look, one demanded we take his next words serious, though somehow he managed to keep his voice cheerful and light at the same time.

"Hm, you're all much more interesting than I expected, but for now, I think I should tell you that tomorrow you'll all be made real Genin. Well, that is if you can pass my test." Kakashi said to us mischievously, causing Naruto to immediately jump to his feet in objection, and Sasuke to bunch up his eyebrows slightly. Myself, I just raised an eyebrow to show I was at least curious at his words.

"But we already became Genin!" Naruto shouted loudly, causing my eardrums to ring slightly and giving Naruto a glare he seemed to ignore in favor of doing the same thing to Kakashi.

"None of you will be official Genin until you pass the test tomorrow, and if you fail, then you all have to go back to the academy." Kakashi answered simply, then he gave us another cheeky masked grin. "Well then, other than that there's not much to say. Meet me at the Third Training Grounds tomorrow, Seven A.M. sharp. And, I suggest that none of you eat." Kakashi said cheerfully before disappearing through thin air.

Sighing slightly to myself, I looked over at my two teammates, one of whom was already getting up and about to leave, the other still looking as though he had only just now comprehended Kakashi's words. Naruto started grumbling to himself in annoyance, before he eventually just turned around and began to leave.

Deciding to do the same, I walked over to the edge of the roof and calmly jumped off and onto the ground three stories below me, though the chakra I used to lessen my impact and the weights on my body caused small cracks to appear on the ground below me. Cracking my neck I looked around and found several civilians gawking at me in surprise.

'Hm, you'd think that eventually they'd get used to this sort of thing after living in a town full of ninja.' I thought to myself, shrugging it off and just walking passed the people, making my way through the streets of Konoha and back to my training grounds in the forest.

On my walk, I attempted to make sure I wasn't spotted by anyone, already trying to grow accustomed to my new life as a ninja, though I didn't think I'd be much for stealth if the trait was needed. Unlike some who criticized the ninja of this world for there usage of flashy techniques and lack of any real stealth aside from a few characters, I was fond of the idea of being able to create lightning out of my arms even if I put myself out like a giant flashlight.

After avoiding the attention from any civilians due to a few minor Genjutsu that made them turn away from me whenever there eyes were drawn towards my form, as well as ducking into a few alleyways and snickering whenever I managed to avoid someone's attention. I eventually stopped, mentally berating myself for my childish actions and sighing lightly before I started jumping through the roofs at top speed to get to the training grounds.

Seeing it not far away, only a small speck of brown dirt clearing inside of a completely green forest I hurried my way towards the place, a bit surprised by my own impatience to begin training.

As I arrived, I found myself on the defensive as I was attacked from both sides by two forms, both of which I evaded with a quick backwards leap, my eyes open wide in surprise at the speed and agility of the sudden attackers.

'Shit! The hell's goin' on? I'm sure this never happened in the story!' I thought to myself, immediately trying to gain a look at my attackers, though all I managed to see was some white clothing before the two disappearing in a flash and appeared in front of me, attacking me with swiftness and precision that I'd only seen in Neji during his spars with Lee, that though causing the metaphorical light bulb to go off in my head.

'Hyuga's? Crap, guess they don't take kindly to letting the heiress of there clan spendin' the night over at some random kids house without there knowledge or authority.' I thought to myself, already ducking beneath the two Hyuga's and making sure that there touches never made contact with myself, otherwise I'd be hopeless without the usage of my full body, even though I already knew the fight was pretty much lost for myself, the two fighting at Chunin level, at least.

As one of them quickly struck towards the mid center of my left arm, which was at the moment held at my side in an attempt to keep them from hitting it, I rose my leg quickly with flexibility that probably surprised the man, blocking the attack with the weights on my leg and preventing him from disabling the limb, doing the same with my right arm as the other man attempted to hit my now raised leg.

Both men were obviously surprised at the toughness of my material inside of the clothing, there pale and serious faces now showing a slight grimace in pain, one of the mans fingers bending the opposite direction it should have been. Quickly taking advantage of both men's pause in attack, I dashed in front of the man on my left, swiftly kicking him in his gut and getting a loud 'ooph' from the man, his body being thrown against a tree in the forest.

Without another thought, I jumped high into the air, barely leaping over the other man who had taken his chance to attack me from behind as I struck his partner, at the same time kicking off the taller mans head as I flipped over him, sending his body face first into the rough dirt ground. Landing gracefully onto the ground, my opponents were already picking themselves up from the floor, causing me to quickly resume the offensive and flashing in front of the man I'd just sent into the ground.

Already on his knees and almost up, I kicked him while he was down, my leg going up in almost 180 degree's, hitting him right in his chest and sending his body high up into the air, while I swiftly jumped up from my position. Appearing behind the man, I yelled loudly as I kicked both of me legs downwards and onto the mans back, though I used a slight amount of chakra to latch my feet onto the mans clothing, standing on top of his back in midair as gravity pulled us down at high speeds due to our combined weight.

Just as we were about to make contact with the ground, and potentially paralyze the Hyuga for life, I pushed off of his back as hard as I could and jumped off of the mans body, flipping through the air and watching as the man created a small crater in the floor from the impact, though he was more than likely still alive, undoubtedly unconscious however.

With a couple deep huffs in an attempt to regain my breath, I saw that the other Hyuga had recovered completely, and now glared at me slightly though he somehow kept his face in the common Hyuga visage, a frown slightly marring his otherwise apathetic face.

With one last deep breath to calm myself down, I glared back at the Hyuga, at the same time using the chance to left the weights from my legs and arms, despite it getting rid of my defense of the Hyuga's disabling strikes.

'If he can't hit me, then I'd say I wouldn't even need the weights to defend myself.' I thought to myself smugly, confident in my own speed.

Without waiting for my opponent to make the first move, I charged the man, in only less than a half-second appearing in front of the man and punching him straight in the nose, never even giving the Hyuga a chance to retaliate as his head smashed into the tree he was still against and then quickly retaining my attacks by throwing countless amounts of punches that I heard making little else than a whistling noise behind them, hitting the man more than twenty times in only a second or so, blood flying from the mans lips as he gasped out loudly.

With one last cry and a punch at the mans face, I sent him straight through the tree and flying some thirty feet away before he landed on the rough ground with a loud groan, and then he was quiet.

Getting down on my knees now, my arms laying down at my sides, I felt my entire body covered in sweat from the fight, my body already fairly exhausted from the swift movements I'd made. Taking deep and long breaths, I looked up and was glad to find that the Hyuga whom I'd just sent flying through the tree was still alive, his chest moving up and down slowly.

After a few more seconds of rest, I groaned slightly before shakily picking myself up, raising a hand to my forehead as vertigo struck me and almost caused me to fall over. Walking shakily over to the crater that I'd created earlier, I breathed another sigh in relief when I found the other man was still alive, unconscious and probably going to be out of commission for awhile, but alright.

Only now did my common sense decide to kick in. 'Holy shit... I think I just defeated two Chunin level ninja's, who are also apart of the most important and powerful clan in all of Konoha. Well then... I'm screwed.' I thought to myself morosely, taking a deep breath as I turned around so I could begin my journey back to the village, though I found myself taken off guard when I was met with the strike of another figure, the persons white eyes apathetic as he sent his fingertips against my forehead, making me enter into a blissful and dreamless unconsciousness.

**Unknown Hours Later Location: Unknown**

I felt a small amount of liquid drip on my nose, causing me to raise my eyelids groggily, my mind still somewhat dull as I tried to rub off whatever the liquid pertained to be. As my eyes opened, I found myself laying down on some sort of hospital bed, much more comfortable than my usual bed at the apartment. Raising my eyes to look up, I found that the liquid I found dripping onto my nose, was the sweat dripping from my hair.

I sighed slightly to myself, running my hand through my wet hairs and slicking it back. Shaking my head back forth like a dog, I tried to dry my hair as well as I could, causing my hair to become somewhat resembling what Sasuke's hair would look like in his teens, though mine was much messier in appearance. Looking around, I found my earlier suspicions correct, and saw that I was indeed in a hospital room, that is if the completely white room and medicine cabinets that lined the walls were anything to go by.

Swinging my legs off the side of the bed and onto the cold floor, I shakily raised myself to my feet, taking a few breaths as my body struggled to hold itself up. Limping over to the door, I put my hand against the knob and twisted it slightly, lifting the latch and causing me to push it open. As I peeked my head through the now open doorway, I found myself staring at four completely armed Hyuga's, each of them guarding the door and staring at me apathetically. With a groan, I took a step out of the door and my legs unfortunately chose that moment to give out, sending my body crumbling down.

Surprisingly though, before I could hit the ground, a hand grasped around my arm, supporting my weight and helping me to my feet. Looking over, I found myself looking into the eyes of one of the guards, his expression the same and his actions confusing me slightly.

"Thanks..." I muttered before shaking off the supporting hand of the guard, I placed my hand against the wall and leaned against it, taking the chance to regain my breath. After a few more seconds of wait, I started walking forward through the halls, while using the walls to support myself so I didn't fall once again, the Hyuga guards following me as I moved.

Going forward through the halls, I found myself unable to find any intersecting hallways I could go through, all of them locked and preventing me from going anywhere else but the path set out for myself.

'Damnit. All this because I let Hinata stay over with me and Naruto? We didn't even do anything for Christ's sake, we're twelve!' I thought to myself angrily, eventually coming across another doorway, though it to was closed and leaving me at a dead end. Grunting to myself I gripped the handle tightly and turned it, throwing open the door as I felt my body returning to it's regular strength after walking.

What I found in the room in front of myself, surprised me extremely.

Sitting down in a circle, down on there knees in a sitting position, I found nine heads turn to look at me, for sitting in the center of the circle was Hiashi Hyuga himself.

**Ok, now I had actually planned to write much more than this, around twice as much as what I have down in this chapter. I decided against it however as I wanted to make sure I didn't leave to many people waiting, this being the longest update time I've ever done. For that I'm not sure I can apologize but I'll try anyways. Aside from being extremely depressed, I've finally managed to pick myself up in school big time.**

**The downside to this however, is that I've been placed into three new AP classes and have found myself unable to find as much time for writing due to all the work that my teachers keep throwing at me. Despite this though, I'm trying my hardest and hope you guys can understand my reasons for taking so long on continuing the story.**

**The reasons for why I've been depressed is something I'd rather keep to myself, it's fairly personal and I hope nobody takes offense for me wanting to just keep it to myself.**

**Now, I was thinking very hard on this next chapter and decided that I wanted to create a bigger role for the Hyuga's, Hinata and Neji being two of my very favorite characters in the anime. This still doesn't mean that Hinata will be the pairing for Luki, though it could end up that way. I'm still deciding on what I want to do with the pairings and so I'm probably going to introduce them either after the Chunin Exams or after the Tsunade-Arc. **

**Now, I'm sure that many of you are going to berate me over Luki's victory over the Hyuga's, however I explain this as Luki countering there strikes with his weights and also his quick actions to end the fight as quickly as possible. Along with that, he surprised the two with his speed and skill, immediately overtaking the second Hyuga once he took off his weights, not to mention he had him locked against the tree and didn't let up on his punches, making sure to finish the fight as fast as possible.**

**Besides, technically he still lost in the end so I don't think you guys should feel to bad about the fight.**

**Also, I'm sorry for putting off the bell test but I'd like to get this done with, since I have a lot planned for the Hyuga's in this story.**

**Anyways, once again I'm extremely sorry for my late update but I hope you were at least satisfied by todays chapter.**

**So then seeya and remember, I'm watching you fap.**


	13. Instructor, and the Bell Test

**Ha, your guy's reviews on the last chapter made me smile and chuckle quite a few times. Fuck! You know what, now I'm a little pissed. Guess what dipshit just accidently deleted everything he already had typed for this chapter? Yep, this one. Ugh, had about 2000 words already typed down and I never once thought to just fucking save it. Hm, now I'm just gonna have to retype everything I already wrote.**

**Ok, first I guess I said I was very inspired by your guy's reactions to Hiashi's confrontation with Luki, I don't know what the proper suffix to refer to Hiashi is so I'm just gonna call him 'Sir'. Ah yes, and that at the moment I'm at home writing this on a school day since I'm extremely sick, throwing up every five or so minutes, have a killer headache and so to watch out and please forgive me for any mistakes you guys may happen to find. Now, I'm having a pisser of a time tryin' to get my head straight so I can get on rewritin' all this shit. Sorry if I'm a bit more extreme with the language right now, I'm havin' a Samuel Jackson marathon at the moment, just got done with Jackie Brown and now I'm on Pulp Fiction.**

**Anyways, already I find myself getting off task with my quick topic changes, I think you guys are more interested in what's going to happen to Luki right about now, huh? Let me just say, I don't think it's what many of you were expecting and I hope you guys aren't disappointed with how I'm gonna handle this one.**

**So, without further ado, let's start this chapter before I go on another long tangent!**

Everyone in the room now regarded me with a cool, piercing stare, something that surprisingly had me shifting nervously from where I stood. Hiashi calmly spoke to me, "Kasami-san, how kind of you to join us. If your 'nap' is completely over with then I believe it's time we began this meeting, don't you?" He said with a monotone, though for some reason it was done in a way that had me chilled from the inside out, almost making me sweat right there though I contained it with sheer force of will, trying to keep up my lax appearance, only raising an eyebrow and proceeding to sit down in the only spot available in the circle.

This unfortunately, happened to be straight across from Hiashi's position, putting me center in his cold gaze. Looking back at him with what I knew was a curious look, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"So then, if I may ask. What exactly am I here for Sir?" I asked, keeping the emotion out of my voice to hide my nervousness from the men, something I knew I'd succeeded in doing aside from Hiashi, who easily saw right through my attempt at burying my fear. He glared at me now, intensified only by the way he still managed to speak as though this were only some sort of political debate. "I think you know exactly why you're here, Kasami-San. Instead of trying to avoid the issue, tell us all now why you believe you are here, as I'm positive you're not nearly naïve, nor unintelligent enough to figure it out for yourself." He answered calmly, and this time I couldn't help but gulp in nervousness, something I was sure had managed to be heard by every member inside of the room, so quiet that I was positive I'd find twenty shuriken in my body in less than a second if I were to so much as fart.

Licking my lips a little and then clearing my throat to make sure I wouldn't mess up as I spoke, I opened my mouth to speak.

"Well, umm, Sir, I believe it may pertain to my lack of permission being given before letting Hinata-San sleep over at mine and Naruto's apartment? Or, it may have to do with the two Hyuga members I'd knocked unconscious not that long ago?" I answered clearly, somehow managing to speak without stuttering, no hesitance in my voice.

Hiashi's lips turned downwards slightly after my words were said, and when he did that, I knew I'd either been completely wrong, or there was just something I didn't know. "Partially, though if I hadn't wanted Hinata to have been to your apartment, and actually expected you to have kidnapped her, or done something I deemed inappropriate, then you'd have been dead before you ever knew what happened. Luckily for you Kasami-San, you've proven to me before that you would not be one to do either of these things. As for what happened with the two Hyuga's you speak of, that was my attempt to gauge your prowess in Taijutsu before I decided on what I'm about to do right now." He said calmly, the icy tone now strangely gone from his voice and I found myself much more relaxed, if not a little confused.

'Ok, the hell am I here for then?' I thought to myself, trying to run through just what I'd done wrong aside from those other two things. After a few seconds, I found myself stumped and gave Hiashi a confused glance in response, waiting for the man to answer my unspoken question.

Hiashi sighed before giving me a slight look of disapproval. "You are here Kasami-San, as today for the first time since two years, Hinata has won her daily sparring practice against her sister Hanabi. When asked about this, she claims you helped her with her form and technique so that she could surprise her opponent with something different. That, is why you are here Kasami-San." After he was finished speaking, I found myself at a loss for words, my mind going at light/warp speed, trying to comprehend what was being said.

'She won? All I did was help her a tiny bit, didn't even do anything to significant. I just said that she should use the academy form some more, nobody would be expecting that from a Hyuga. That couldn't have been enough to defeat Hanabi, could it?' I thought to myself in surprise, not comprehending how I'd managed to help Hinata defeat her sister for the first time in years. After a few more seconds of thought, I began to speak.

"Sir, if I may say, I didn't do all that much aside from point out a few flaws in her technique and giving her some pointers to help surprise an opponent. I'm not entirely sure how just that was enough to help her defeat an opponent she's been unable to overcome for two years time." I said hesitantly, Hiashi nodding in acceptance of my words.

"I'd have to agree with you on that Kasami-San, and were I not there for myself, then I'd have been unable to believe it either. When the sparring match had begun, things started out as they usually did, with Hinata on the defensive of her sister, though not able to enter into a proper offensive. As it drew on however, Hanabi was almost past her sisters guard before Hinata shifted into the academy form, something Hanabi has never been properly instructed in defending against, despite the simplicity of the form in itself, only ever training to fight in and against the Juken, so she was taken off guard when Hinata started fighting in something she was unaccustomed in. Hinata, taking the initiative, went on an all out offensive against her sister, attacking places she would normally never consider, immediately striking Hanabi first in the nose, then the left eye. This had the effect of knocking her sister to the ground, something we would have usually considered as the end of the match, but Hinata surprisingly took the chance to attack her further while she was unprepared, kicking her while she was fazed and then mounting the girl with her fist pulled back, ready to knock her sister unconscious until Hanabi called out a forfeit."

The room was quieter than ever, something I believed impossible considering nobody was talking in the first place, but now it was as though time itself had been put on hold. Sweat now showed obviously on my face, dripping slightly from my long hair that hung down below my eyes and past my nose. Hiashi looked nonplussed, and I couldn't tell whether he was furious over Hanabi's harsh treatment from her own sister due to myself, or happy that for what may have been the first time in years, his eldest daughter was finally showing some potential.

"Um, well then... what happens now?" I asked unsurely, not even positive that I wasn't about to be taken off duty from my only recently started career as a ninja because of interfering with clan affairs.

Hiashi regarded me with a curious stare at my words, as if only now considering I wasn't already in the know of what was going to happen. Damn, I hoped he didn't continue to overestimate my intelligence or I'd be under so much pressure I'd never what to do later on in the story, always worrying about how stupid I'd make myself appear.

"Now, Kasami-San, you will start your new job as the private instructor for both Hanabi and Hinata Hyuga. I thought that I'd made myself clear when I informed you of Hanabi's obvious weakness and Hinata's newly found skills in Taijutsu. Every day, you will be expected to teach the two in whatever you think they would due to know, and while you are to teach them any ways to enhance there hand-to-hand fighting, you have the option of instructing them on Ninjutsu or Genjutsu if you believe it to be necessary." He said this all without ever changing his tone, only pausing to breath.

Before I'd even managed to fully comprehend a response, he already continued speaking.

"You will train Hinata from the time of 4:00 P.M. to 7:00 P.M. and this may only be changed when it interferes with either a Team Mission, or a word from your Sensei that would prevent you from doing so. Hanabi's will take place at 4:00 A.M. to 7:00 A.M. and will only be changed due to the previously mentioned circumstances. Now, I hope this has managed to answer your questions adequately?" Hiashi said to me, and I hurriedly spoke before he had a chance to start talking again, ignoring the fact that I probably appeared extremely rude as I talked.

"Wait! Um, don't I get a choice in all of this? I mean, can't they just be trained by someone actually meant to teach them? Like I don't know, maybe a, teacher!" I said, even shouting at the end in panic as I was put on the spot. "Where's the sense in having a new and completely green Genin teaching the two most influential children in all of Konoha!?" I yelled out worriedly, not even registering the shock on all of the old men's face as I yelled at the leader of the most important clan in Konoha, common sense completely leaving me in my outburst.

Smirking at me with a raised eyebrow, Hiashi shrugged slightly. "As far as I can recall Kasami-San, you are the top performing Genin of the year, topping both Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga's scores in all but ranged combat. In fact, the only scores you didn't manage to top, were that of Kakashi Hatake, and Itachi Uchiha, though I find it unfair to compare anyone to the likes of them, they're amazing prowess something that we still consider them a prodigy of prodigies. So I think you are the best bet I have in the training of my daughters. Besides, already Hinata has shown more progress in less than an hour of training from yourself than she has in years of tutoring from the most skilled of our Hyuga's." He answered easily, and before I could counter him, he once again continued speaking.

"Besides, unlike many of the other trainers that could instruct them both, you have something that none of them do not." Raising an eyebrow along with something resembling a cross between a pout and a scowl, I glared at the man. "And what's that?" I asked stubbornly and grudgingly, Hiashi smirking at me in response.

"You have, my trust, Kasami-San...You have my respect...And finally, you have the potential and drive to be something great, and as I told you once when you were not even five years old, I expect great things from you, Luki Kasami." He said to me, and at his words, I had nothing to say in response, my eyes wide and my jaw just barely being kept closed.

After regaining my senses, I gave a grunt in return, mumbling a bit before I stood up. "Fine, but I call guilt trip on that one, no offense Sir. Just... have them meet me tomorrow at whatever times they're supposed to be there, over at the beginning of the trail leading into the forest, the one closest by the left side market district. I'll be on my Genin test today and won't be able to teach either of them until tomorrow. Now, unless you have anything left to say, can I leave and get my Genin test over with, or you have any other 'requests' to make?" I asked grudgingly, Hiashi giving me a nod in return as he smirked a bit at my words, not a bit offended by my tone though I could tell the other people attending the meeting were absolutely stupefied by my attitude.

I turned sharply, my grumbling easily detected by the sharply ninja trained ears of everyone in attendance, using words in colorful combinations that I'm positive they'd never thought of in there wildest dreams. Pushing past the four Hyuga guards, I exited the room, and found myself back inside the long hallways of the Hyuga compound. I made my way back down the way I came, the many doors that were once closed and locked no closed and secured, open wide for me to see inside of and revealing the faces of different Hyuga's that stared curiously at me as I walked down the halls muttering loud curses for all to hear.

Seeing one that led outside I walked through the doorway, ending up surrounded by cherry blossom tree's, a small single pond in the center of the beautiful tree's, though there were no other persons to be found in the area. With one last irritated grumble, I leapt up onto the roof of the Hyuga compound, immediately looking around for a way out. Noticing a wall nearby, I jumped over to the stone wall, landing on it and then leaping off onto the other side, leaving the compound and entering the Red Light District of Konoha.

As I began walking through it and towards the training area, I garnered a few curious glances from people who were obviously surprised by my appearance in this section of Konoha, probably having to do with my age. 'Hm, makes you wonder why they have the Hyuga complex literally side by side to the most dangerous place in all of Konoha. Whatever, doesn't matter, probably Hiashi's decisions cuz he's a fuckin' prick! ...Probably a more reasonable explanation but I'm a bit too livid to think of anything else right now. I bet why he's why Kakashi's always late as well, fuck I'd bet my life that he's the cause of the Uchiha fucking massacre! Ok that might be going a bit to far, but he's still an asshole!' I thought to myself, body on autopilot as I made my way towards the Training Ground Three, getting there at a fast pace in my distracted fury.

I made it in time to have see Kakashi arrive at the same time as myself, Naruto's mouth wide open in preparation to berate the man at his tardiness. Before the words made it out, I put my hand against his mouth and glared at him intensely.

"Don't, he's been through a lot." I said seriously giving Kakashi a piteous look that made him look extremely confused, Sasuke doing the same.

"It's because of Hiashi, it's because of Hiashi, so forgive him for I have felt his pain." I said with emotion, my eyes almost tearing up as Kakashi seemed to become only more confused before he just shrugged and decided to let it be. Sasuke however gave me a look that seemed to be questioning my sanity, and Naruto ripped my hand from his face before glaring at me with annoyance, though he kept his mouth shut as he saw my still uncannily emotion filled face.

Before anything could be said by the two, Kakashi quickly jumped in to get us back on subject.

"Hm, well I think this will remain in my mental list of things that make me question the normalcy of this world. I'd have to say this would be third behind the infamous Uchiha glare, and Gai's physically impossible workout schedule." Kakashi said simply, a curious look on his face as he spoke. "This is where I tell you three however, that its time for you to take your Genin test." Kakashi said cheerfully, Naruto getting a determined look on his face, Sasuke looking the same and myself looking bored.

Kakashi quickly pulled two bells from his pocket, his eyes closed in what was known as an 'eye smile'. "You test my three little Genins, will be to take one of these bells. Whomever can obtain one of these bells will pass, and whoever doesn't will be going back to the academy.

"There's only two bells, doesn't that mean one of us can't pass?" I said casually, Kakashi smiling cheekily as he nodded, causing me to glare slightly at him. "That doesn't make any fucking sense. There's no such thing as a two man squad, the closest is an apprenticeship where one teacher focuses solely on a single student. But otherwise, no, it just doesn't happen so I'm calling bullshit." I said, irritation showing through my voice and making Naruto look extremely confused at my words as he got lost in my explanation, Sasuke quickly understanding and glaring at our Sensei who looked nonplussed at my words.

"I guess that'd normally be true, but you three are a different case. See, I have the Rookie of The Year and the last surviving Uchiha, and lastly we have the most ignorant and unskilled Genin from the academy. Who's to say I haven't already gotten special permission to cut out the weak link and just train the two that will be able to ever make something of themselves, hm?" Kakashi retorted back, and despite my knowledge of the entire thing being a lie, there wasn't anything I could say back that was logical and still only from the memory I contained of living in this world.

Instead, I just sent him a hateful glare while Sasuke looked like he was still suspicious of the test. Naruto on the other hand had finally caught up with the conversation and looked absolutely furious at Kakashi.

"Hey! Who are you calling ignor-ignre...dumb! I can kick your ass easily, no problem!" Naruto yelled out loudly, Kakashi chuckling at the boys words.

"Well then, you guys seem ready to start the test. Ok, you have an hour to take one of these bells, the test starts once I say 'begin' and it ends when this clock rings." Kakashi said to us, pointing over at the clock on top of a log.

As he was getting ready to say 'begin', I charged him quickly. 'Thank god I don't have on my weights since I haven't had a chance to reattach them since last night.' I thought to myself gratefully, appearing behind the Jonin within a second of moving, fist already set to punch him in the groin. Without even looking down, the man easily caught my fist in his grasp, the raised eyebrow the only thing showing he'd even been surprised.

"Well, someone sure is eager, now isn't he? Although, I seem to remember saying when I said 'Begin', did I not?" He asked teasingly and I grinned back in reply. "Technically, the moment you said 'when I say begin', you started the match, so fuck you." I responded cheekily before twisting my arm so I flipped my entire body backwards, leg going up and almost striking him in the chin were it not for him quickly backing away and releasing my arm, the smile never leaving my face.

He sighed slightly before he just shrugged in acceptance. "Whatever, I guess we've started then. Really, why did I have to get the smart-ass, a dark and depressing emo kid, and the one that's bound to drive me both deaf and colorblind in less than a week? Guess it can't be helped." He said sadly, countering the attacks I threw at him even as he spoke, intentionally using a single hand in order to show off just how much more skilled he was than myself.

Growling in irritation, I quickly flipped backwards, pulling the Guitar off my back in one swift movement, my fingers already rapidly strumming on the chords. At this time, both Naruto and Sasuke jumped to the sides, Sasuke to get a better position, and Naruto because he was probably buying time to think up a plan. 'Shit, this would have been a great time for both of them to just jump in and help, would have made this thing a lot faster since we don't even really have to win, only work together. Canon story line it is then.' I thought to myself disappointedly, four water clones manifesting at my sides as I finished the jutsu.

"No appearance aside from your body shape? Poor wittle genin can't handle a wittle bittie water cwone jutsu?" Kakashi said mockingly, his voice making my jaw drop inwardly at the man, while in real life I just glared before sending my clones out to attack the man, each a tenth of my overall speed, easily enough to be more than the average Genin level of speed. I joined in quickly, my fingers moving at a fast pace as I used a few water jutsu to distract him, sending out large bursts of water from the small hole I made in my Guitar, each going about a fourth the speed of a bullet, enough to cause serious harm if any of the small shots of water were to hit him.

He dodged with a small show of effort, evading around my clones skillful punches, each of there forms and precision just as good as my own, the only difference being the power and speed they could add into the attack. He hid behind one of the clones as I shot out a blast of water, almost hitting it were it not for another clones intervention, sliding under the other and dragging him by the leg to get him out of the way. Kakashi at this time let out a sigh before he pulled a kunai from his vest with his right hand, his left going into his vest as well and bringing out his infamous orange Icha Icha Book.

'Damnit! I promised myself that he'd never even get a chance to read it since I'd be so busy kicking his ass. Hm, I call Jonin Hax, I mean, nobody should be this fucking strong!' I thought angrily, actively showing my frustration as myself and the other four clones all rushed Kakashi in unison, attacking him from each and every angle, though he blocked and evaded every attack with only one his single kunai, his eyes never once leaving his book. Despite his attempts to make us start attacking each other however, we still fought in perfect harmony and coordination, always watching out for each other and avoiding his attempts to create 'friendly cross fire'.

'Saw that one in Naruto, got him to pretty much destroy himself by using tricks and stuff on Naruto and his clones. Ha, not me, I have otherworldly information so suck it!' I thought smugly, each of us pressing him hard as we almost made it through his guard after a simultaneous attack from all sides. He countered by jumping over me, something I'd anticipated as I punched above me and at the mans groin (I'll hit him there eventually) and found myself shocked when he instead got pulled back by a then strip of wire that flew passed overhead, catching him just before he was hit, the wire pressing into his midsection while Kakashi flipped over it after a small huff of air was let loose from his mouth.

Glaring towards where the wire had originated from, I found myself looking at an unsatisfied Sasuke, who'd been foiled in his attempt at trapping Kakashi in a largely set up area of wires, obviously having taken much setup as he'd done it without being noticed throughout the fight me and Kakashi were participating in. Grumbling to himself now, he leapt down from his previous spot, giving me a sideways glance as he walked passed me.

"Leave, I'll distract him while you get something prepared to help me." He said simply, to which I rolled my eyes and huffed loudly. "If you hadn't noticed, I wasn't able to put a scratch on him during the entire fight, and we both know that I'm the best Taijutsu user of the entire class. No offense Sasuke, but there's not a chance that you'll be able to take him by yourself. Let's get Naruto and then we can all work together to take him out instead." I said hopefully, Sasuke giving me a glare at my suggestion.

"Pfft, we don't need the Dobe, he'd hold us back anyways. Do what you want but I'm fighting him one way or the other, but leave the Dobe out of it, he'll only get in my way." Sasuke said back to me as he walked forward to confront Kakashi, and I was about to call back for the boy when I felt the breath of another person on my neck, making me go white with fear.

"First lesson, Taijutsu." I heard a quiet voice say from behind me, and I already knew what was going to happen, though I couldn't think of a way to avoid it as my body was locked in fear.

"One-Thousand Years Of Pain!" I heard yelled from behind me, a horrendous pain shooting up from my ass, my body shooting through the skies as I screamed in the most undignified way possible, easily confusable with that of Ino's or Sakura's. Shooting a mile or two away, I landed in a large lake, occupied by a few fish and I quickly rose from inside the water, sputtering the liquid out of my mouth and trying to not whimper at the pain in my rear.

After struggling onto the grassy side, crawling on my hands and knees, I flipped over onto my back and stared at the clouds for a few minutes, taking the time to just rest and ignore the extreme pain in my ass. After those minutes, I grudgingly stood back up and began walking into the forest, following the screams that could be heard throughout the entire place, though some of them may have just been old echoes of my own that weren't done echoing yet.

Arriving at the source of the 'screams', I found Naruto sitting cross-legged with two twigs held between his fingers and eating out of a bowl shaped hole in the ground, slurping the worms out as though they were his favorite delicacy, Ramen. He even screamed out loudly occasionally in his normal rant about the 'amazingness' that is Ramen.

'Genjutsu, Kakashi must have got him already. Serves him right for not even trying to help me during the fight, could have avoided what will now probably be a very traumatic experience for myself but whatever.' I thought to myself spitefully, grinning evilly as I heard Naruto moan in ecstasy as he ate another one of the long and slimy night crawlers, Naruto seeming to be so caught up in the Genjutsu that he'd failed to notice me even as I stood right in front of him.

Holding in a chuckle, I kicked him across the head, waking him up from the Genjutsu almost instantaneously as he clutched his skull in pain.

"Oww! Lu-Chan, how could you?" He moaned pitifully giving me his most pathetic look, to which I just scoffed and pointed at what was still hanging halfway from between his lips. Curiously, Naruto took the object in his fingers, pulling it out of his mouth and holding it in front of his face, Naruto's eyes growing wide as he seemed to understand what he'd been feasting on. "Is this what I think it is?" Naruto moaned out sadly, to which I just smiled largely and nodded with much more enthusiasm than was needed.

"Yep, now I suppose we should go out and get Sasuke before he ends up like one of us, or worse." I said to him, Naruto grumbling a bit but ultimately conceding as he stood up and wiped his face clear of the dirt and mud that stained it.

"Ok, I think I last remember him being over this way, let's hurry before we run out of time." I said to Naruto who just nodded in the affirmative, both of us immediately taking to the tree's as we made our way over to where I'd last seen the Uchiha. Arriving in a small little clearing that I'd recognized as the place Sasuke had first fought Kakashi in during the Anime, I found Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground, giving us a hateful glare as his body was nowhere to be found.

Unable to contain our laughter, both me and Naruto hung onto each others shoulders as we laughed loudly, both of us supporting the other so we wouldn't fall over in our amusement, drawing hateful curses from the Uchiha who could do nothing in response due to his current position. After we'd had our fill of mocking Sasuke, I walked over to him, still snickering a little even as I bent down and began to dig him out from the hole.

Once he was out, he quickly stood and wiped the dirt from his clothing, then turning to glare over at me and Naruto, though I just smirked in response while Naruto seemed to not notice it, whistling lightly as he looked everywhere but at Sasuke. Sasuke just huffed. "Dobe's." He said quietly, making me chuckle again as Naruto threw out a 'Teme' in retaliation. I stepped between the two, breaking up the argument before it had a chance to start. "Ok guys, we need to think up a way to take down Kakashi-Sensei, and I think I know how." This gained me the combined interest of the two boys, both now watching and listening to me with rapt attention.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Ok, this is what I'd like to think of as a test within a test." I said simply, to which Naruto just looked confused and Sasuke nodded before motioning to continue. "Well, Kakashi said that the test here was to grab one of the bells from him, something I think we all now know is impossible, especially against a Jonin as good as him." This got me a couple curses in agreement, both dedicated to our now 'beloved' Sensei. "So then, if we can't do this alone, and Kakashi set us up to believe that one of us would ultimately fail while the other two passed, I think I know just what he's trying to do."

Naruto still looked confused, though Sasuke's eyes shot up in realization as he came to a conclusion, finishing my line before I could get it out. "He's trying to force us apart so we'll attempt to take him out on our own, even though the only possible way we could ever get close to those bells is through," "Teamwork." We both said at the same time, both of us smirking back at the other now that we'd figured out the true meaning of the test. 'Well, I sorta knew what the test was about from the get go so I guess I didn't really 'figure it out', but whatever. Take what you can get.' I thought to myself, still proud that I'd managed to explain the test in a way that told them both what it was about without using any knowledge that couldn't be explained.

Naruto only now caught up with us, smiled largely as we all looked back at each other, all of us ready to gang up on our teacher. "Hell yeah! Let's all work together so we can show Kakashi-Sensei who's boss!" Naruto yelled loudly, to which me and Sasuke nodded in agreement, our large smirks never leaving our faces.

That is, until we heard the loud ringing of the alarm clock, saying that the test was officially over. Kakashi was immediately behind us, hand on mine and Naruto's shoulders as e looked down at us seriously. "Well, it seems as if you've all failed." He said simply, all previous cheerfulness completely vacant from his tone.

I sputtered a bit, looking at Kakashi with surprise. "What? But we figured it out! It's teamwork right? That's the true meaning of the bell test?" I asked hurriedly, Kakashi giving a nod. "Then why couldn't we pass? We still figured it out before the alarm went off, doesn't that count for something?" I asked desperately, Naruto nodding rapidly in agreement which gained us both a piercing glare from Kakashi.

"Good for you, you figured out what to do but that doesn't mean you succeeded in doing it, now did you? No, you were all to busy screwing off on your own when you could have been working together from the beginning and maybe had a fighting chance in getting one of the bells from me. But that's hypothetical as that never happened, you all fail." He said finally, making me glare at him, Sasuke looked shocked out of his mind, and Naruto looked positively livid, ready to tear the mans skin from his bones any given second.

Before the boy did anything he'd later regret I intervened, trying to get the man to let us have another chance. "Well doesn't that at least count for something!?" I shouted out angrily and desperately, gaining the immediate attention of Kakashi who regarded me with a cool stare. "Sure, we didn't immediately know what to do, you made sure of that, but the point is that we figured it out. We figured it out together and we were just ready to give it our all and work together so we could get those bells! You said nobodies ever passed this before right? Well we almost did! Give us one more try, and I promise you, we'll pass, and I _Never_, break my promises." I said to the man seriously, my glare never wavering nor the dedication and determination in my voice.

For a few moments, all was silent, before the man let out a sigh, then a little nod. "Fine. One more shot, and that's it. One. In three hours I'll be letting you all have another shot at the bell test. In return however, while two of you will be eating your lunches, the other will be tied to a post and forced to watch as the others eat. Considering it's because of you that you all even get another chance, I'll be letting you take the punishment of being forced to watch these two eat as your stuck to the post. And if one of you decides to share your food with Luki-Kun, then I'll be failing you immediately, as well as sending you all back as first years in the academy." Kakashi said to me, and I didn't hesitate to agree, never once showing any bit of regret as I promised to take out the punishment.

"Fine, and it doesn't matter even if I'm starving, weak, exhausted and absolutely useless. If these two are with me, my comrades, then we'll always win. No matter what you or anyone else throws at us." I said to him, garnering two verbal responses in agreement, Naruto with a 'Hell Yeah!' and Sasuke with a 'Hm,' though I could tell it was just his way of saying the same as Naruto. Kakashi gave me a look I couldn't identify before he spoke. "Ok then, Luki-Kun it's time we tied you to the post."

I allowed him to do so without argument, never letting my glare fail until he'd disappeared from the clearing, leaving us with the warning of 'Three hours.' Letting out a sigh and allowing my head to drop as I leaned my chin down onto the ropes, I heard my stomach grumble loudly, Naruto wincing a bit in sympathy, Sasuke looking back at me with what looked like guilt. After a few more times of this happening, Sasuke stopped eating suddenly, looking from his bento box and then back to me a few times.

Finally, letting out a long sigh, Sasuke picked up a bit of the food with his chopsticks, before he raised his arm towards me, chopsticks outstretched and the food dangling a few centimeters from my mouth. Naruto looked up in surprise, still feeling unhappy enough to where he'd yet to even really eat much of his food. "Sasuke, what do you think your doing? You'll make yourselves fail if you give me some, besides don't worry, I'm fine!" I said surely, though my stomach chose that moment to growl out loudly in response, making me glare down at it with annoyance.

"Your no use to the team if your running on fumes and have no energy to fight, don't worry. Kakashi's not here to see so if me and the Dobe give you a bit of our own then we'll all be ready to fight him. Like you said, we're comrades, and as comrades, that means taking risks for each other, no matter the consequence." Sasuke said, and I couldn't find any fault in his speech, Naruto looking up at me after he spoke. "Yeah, you we're a team now. If your hungry and can't do a thing out there, then we don't have a chance against him! Even if we all might be sent back to the academy, it's worth it because we're comrades, and your my friend, Lu Lu-Chan." Naruto said this with such assurance and dedication that I held back from letting a few tears out of my eyes, giving the both a small and genuine smile.

"Thanks, guys. I guess if that's what it takes to make you two happy, who am I to oppose?" I asked rhetorically, opening my mouth as I ate a piece of the food from Sasuke chopsticks.

Before anything else could be done, a giant tornado of wind I'd expected, appeared suddenly in the clearing, blowing the two Genins back a bit while I was held in place from the post. "You three have just broken the rules." We heard from all around us, KI filling my senses as I barely stopped myself from shaking in actual fear. "You said that the whole point of this was for us to work as a team! We're comrades, and we're in this together even if it means breaking a few rules!" Sasuke shouting out in retaliation against the harsh wind, Kakashi appearing inside the tornado and gazing down at us dangerously, looking about ready to kill us on the spot.

He began to speak, his tone coming out harshly, a dark undertone in his voice that chilled us all to our very cores. "You. All... Pass." Kakashi said, finishing the sentence with his normal cheerful attitude, a dramatic change from his earlier tone, causing all our jaws to drop in surprise. Mine was surprisingly just as real as there's, the KI that was just moments ago filling the air diluting my thoughts and actually convincing me that the man wanted to murder us in the most horrendous and horrific way possible.

Before any of us could say anything he continued to speak. "This was your final test, a way to see whether you could work together, even under the threat of failing, just so you could support your comrade. To put it simply, I'll use a quote from a hero of mine. 'Those who abandon their mission are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'" Kakashi said to us, giving us a very genuine smile through his mask, something I soon found myself returning as I realized that we'd done it. We'd passed Kakashi's test. We were Genin!

I smiled brightly from behind the ropes, Naruto now jumping for joy as he tried to tackle our Sensei in a hug, the man avoiding his attempts easily by placing a hand against his forehead and keeping him running in place. Sasuke smiled, though it was more of a cross between a smirk and a small smile but it was close enough for Sasuke at least. They all began to walk away towards their homes, happy about the day and I stood up to do so as well. More like attempted though as I soon realized nobody had thought to release me from the ropes, and all of them were to far away from me for myself to do anything.

Cursing them loudly and hoping they could hear me, I thought of a way to alleviate myself from my position, an idea forming immediately as I struggled to get my hands onto the Guitar strapped on my back Getting my fingers into the correct placement, I strummed out the chords for the Jutsu before taking a massive breath of air. Finishing the Jutsu, I let the air go free and a small water bullet shot out from my mouth, chasing after the forms of the three fading forms. The tallest figure turned to look behind him as he no doubt heard the whistling nose from my water bullet and was taken off guard as it crashed center into his groin, making him shriek out in pain and crumble to the ground in pain.

I sighed contently before I closed my eyes in satisfaction. "Now, I think I'm done." I said aloud, finally completely fulfilled and happy with the day.

**This, all this in one fucking day. I'm so tired, but I needed to get this one over with. It was so long that I still can't believe how long this chapter is even looking at it now. There may be spelling errors in here, and I apologize if there are. I'm not gonna take the time to search for them at the moment, as right now, I'm tired, goodnight and enjoy. Blegh!**

**And remember, I'm Watching You Fap.**


	14. Training and Shashlik!

**Already I've started up on the latest chapter, not even a full day after finishing the previous one. Still, I've taken a short nap and feel ready to begin! Now, I'm gonna be trying to make this one longer than the typical chapters I do, maybe even a bit lengthier than the previous one. It'll take a lot out of me though so I may take some time in getting this one finished within the week. Mind you guys that I write these author notes before I even start typing the story, so for all l I know, this chapter could be out tomorrow. Probably not though, I'm still tired from my all nighter, and if I pull another one then I fear for my psychological health.**

**Now, I'm hopin' that none of you were disappointed with the fact that Luki is to be training the Hyuga children though I think I provided a good enough reason to explain it. You guys should however be prepared to wait a little bit for the Wave Arc to begin, remember that there's a month or so of time in between the Bell Test and when the trip to Wave occurs. **

**Well then, let's start shall we?**

I let another irritated huff as I tapped my sandal against the stone floor in annoyance.

'Thirteen minutes late. Damn, I expect this from Kakashi, but a Hyuga? What the hell! She better have a goddamn good reason when she get's here or she's gonna have some hellish training.' I thought to myself, furious at Hanabi as she still hadn't arrived at the trail next to the market center even after being more than ten minutes late.

Finally now though I saw three figures start to appear in the distance, the middle one of the three in a white and fancy Kimono of sorts and extremely short, the others both obviously body guards for who I knew to be Hanabi. I glared at the girl as she walked up to me, Hanabi looking as though she didn't care whatsoever about how I felt and just walking up in front of me, her face emotionless.

Looking down at her, I kept my face as emotionless as her own, not showing just how furious I was behind my eyes. I began by calmly saying, "Hanabi-San, is there any reason that you're so tardy for our training session?"

She just looked at me, searching me up and down with her eyes and when it seemed as though she'd determined something in her mind, she let out a scoff and glared at me. "I set my own times, were you an actual instructor then I would have been here at the designated time. Obviously, as my father already notified me of, you are not and I will not be commanded by some low class, clanless Genin. You can instruct me on whatever you wish and listen to what you say if it doesn't demean the Hyuga name, but only because it's what father has told me to do. Otherwise, I'm not going to follow your orders." She spit out harshly, and I nodded along with each and every word she spoke, my face still an emotionless mask.

"Hm, I see. Ok then, you two, leave now. It's time for training to commence before we lose out on any more time." I said to the guards, both nodding and disappearing without another word. Turning to Hanabi, I let out a little grin, my eyes twinkling with amusement. "Wow, you gotta lot of spunk for an eight year old, y'know that?" I asked teasingly, making her glare intensify and causing me to chuckle loudly, making her cheeks turn a slight shade of red in anger.

"I don't have _spunk_." She bit out hatefully, trying to kill me with her gaze, "and stop laughing!" She screamed out, somehow keeping her volume the same as normal, not even going above her normal, inside voice. Laughing even louder, I got out the last few chuckles before just smiling and looking down at the short girl. "Damn kid. Let's get goin' to the training spot before you make me die of laughter." I said happily, making her growl as I just let out a little sigh in amusement, turning around and beginning my trek to the clearing in the middle of the forest I used as my personal training spot.

"Keep in mind, that just because father says you are to be my teacher, it doesn't mean I'm going to view you as one. In fact, your even lower than the branch members of the clan, I believe this is just fathers way of punishing me due to my loss to my sister yesterday, worthless as she is she managed to surprise me, much as it sickens me to admit." She spoke coldly, and I couldn't help but wonder just what sort of life she had to speak so maturely, though she was being somewhat of a bitch despite her advanced intelligence.

Turning to face her as we walked, I smirked, narrowing my eyes a bit as I looked down at her. "Hm, punishment huh? Bet you think I'm not even worth your time don't ya? Thinkin' I'm just some no name, clanless, and useless Genin I bet." She looked up at me, looking at me with distaste though her expression never changed. "You give yourself to much credit. If this were any other situation, I'd have made sure father had you pulled from the Ninja program for even interacting with me. Without even having seen you fight, I'm already positive that I could easily defeat you in a spar without hassle. You're to lax in your body language, showing me that you're obviously not serious in your career as a ninja, probably had to rely on the Uchiha teammate of yours to even pass through your Genin test that Hinata-San spoke of." Hanabi said, making me raise an eyebrow in reply.

"Hm, really? Well then, let's see if you can back up your words then." I said with humor in my tone, and we fell into an uncomfortable silence, Hanabi glaring at me while I looked straight ahead with a cheerful smile on my face as I whistled a jolly tune. After some fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the clearing that I'd created for myself, uprooted tree's scattered the area from my attempts to create a large open area. Tracks lined the field from my daily exercise, what had once been grass now just dirt due to all of the harsh sprinting back and fourth across the field, large intents in the ground from my heavy footsteps due to the weights on my body.

Letting out a happy sigh, I stopped in the middle of the clearing, giving Hanabi a lazy smile, stretching my back a little and allowing a groan of pleasure to escape my lips as I heard the popping of my bones along my back being let loose. from my stretch. Straightening my body now, I saw Hanabi give me another look of annoyance and now I glared back harshly, my smile still apparent on my face however.

Now, I crouched down, my hands bringing up the bottom of my pants allowing for my weights to be seen on my ankles. Unstrapping them from my legs, I stood back up and pulled down the legs of my pants, now doing the same with the sleeves of my shirt, unstrapping the weights on top my arms as well. With the weights now in my hands, I saw Hanabi for the first time look at me curiously, seeming confused by my actions.

"Weights? I see how those could be useful over time, but unless you train constantly and with enough weight, then it would be absolutely useless except for slowing your movements down in a fight." She said with another irritated glare at me, and this time my smirk became dark, almost mocking.

"Oh? So you think these weights mean absolutely nothing huh? Well then, let's find out." I said to her, casually tossing the weights over to her with one arm, making her extend her own outwards in preparation to catch them. Before she could take hold of the items however, I appeared in front of her, my fist buried in her stomach and sending her flying away, myself appearing behind the girl before she even made contact with anything and catching her by the arm, now holding her body up in the air as she let out a shriek in pain.

The weights now made a giant hole in the dirt, burying them deep below the ground with there combined mass. Releasing my hold of the girls arm, I watched her as she gasped and moaned in pain, clutching tightly at her stomach and struggling to hold in tears from the pain, letting out some vomit as she released the contents from her stomach. Smirking down at her I waited for her to recover, not taking pleasure in her pain but the fact that I'd done this without much effort whatsoever, disliking her attitude immensely. After a minute or so of her trying to recover from her pain, she'd managed to crawl to her knees, gasping loudly as she wiped the vomit from her mouth, looking up at me with confusion and fear.

Smiling, I pointed over to the weights on the other side of the field, her eyes following my hand and widening to extreme levels as she witnessed the impact my weights alone had done to the environment. "Yep, pretty sure that if you'd actually caught those, you'd either have had your arm pulled from it's socket, or no arm at all. I thought that this might be a better alternative." I spoke cheerfully, Hanabi now looking even more terrified, though it wasn't so much fear of me more so that she'd underestimated me by such a large amount I suppose.

"So then, who's weak again, little Hanabi-Chan?" I said mockingly, my smile large and teasing. She bowed her head low in apology, her body still trembling slightly, not letting any of her former arrogance show through. "I am ex-extremely sorry fo-for my disrespect, Kasami-Sensei." She said fearfully and I let out a small frown in disappointment. "Hm, well that's no good. Where's that confidence you had just a second ago? Damn, thought you were better than that. Plus, don't call me Sensei, I don't like it. Call me, Master Jedi instead. Don't ask why, just do it." I said happily, Hanabi's face morphing into one of confusion as she looked back up at me. "Master...what?" She said confusedly, looking at me as though I were crazy.

Rolling my eyes, I said with emphasis, "_Jedi. _Master _Jedi."_ And she seemed to let the word register in her brain for a moments before hesitantly offering, "Master, Jedi?" She said and I couldn't help the large grin that appeared on my face at her words. "Good!" I spoke excitedly before grinning largely. "And you will now be known as Padawan Hanabi, Young Padawan, or just Padawan for short! My way of just calling you my apprentice." I told her with enthusiasm, Hanabi looking speechless at my commands before she just accepted my words and began nodding slowly.

"Yes, umm, Master Jedi..." She said, the unfamiliar word still confusing to her tongue but she seemed to be trying to accustom herself to the strange word as she spoke it wordlessly with her lips. "Great, well then. Now that we have that all sorted out, it's about time we get you into some training!" I said to her, making her slowly lift herself to her feet in preparation, knees still shaking somewhat. "Ok then, first things first, let's test out that speed of yours before I work on anything pertaining to your form. That'll come later." I said to her and she nodded in understanding.

"First thing you need to do, is catch me." I said to her, and her eyes narrowed in confusion, though she didn't question me on my orders as she seemed as though she were fearful of how I might respond. Huffing slightly in irritation, I gave her a small look of annoyance. "Kid, I know you want to ask me somethin'. Don't worry, I won't just knock you unconscious or something for askin' me a fuckin' question. Don't be afraid to speak your mind as long as your not bein' a stuck up brat about it." I told her seriously, Hanabi's face pinking at the mention of her behaving like a brat, and I struggled not to laugh as she held back a defensive, and likely insulting, remark.

"Master Jedi, I'd wish to know how catching you would help determine my speed? As you've shown, you're extremely fast but catching you would be close to impossible at my level." She said curiously, and I allowed a genuine smile to grace my lips, giving her a nod of approval. "True, true. However, catching me isn't entirely based on your speed alone, so while this is mostly a test of your speed, it is also a show of your intelligence and whether through your brains and other skills, if you can manage to catch me. Besides, this will be going on for quite some time, so to add some extra difficulty into this, you'll be wearing these!" I spoke happily, pulling out two sets of weights from my jacket, each close to thirty pounds each, all together over one-hundred pounds.

She gaped openly at the weights, looking at them fearfully. Rolling my eyes in response, I humorous grin lighting my face, I supportingly told her, "Don't worry. These are no where near the amount of weight that mine are at, I'm afraid it'll be quite some time until your ready for those." Walking over to her, I looked her over and sighed. "Kid, there's a reason ninja wear the tight and body grabbing outfits we do. It's to allow us mobility in our movements, something a kimono doesn't give." I said seriously, Hanabi looking down at her outfit in confusion, then raising her head back up, cheeks lighting up in embarrassment. Sighing, I pulled my pack from my back, throwing it in front of her as she practically flew backwards away from the object, looking at it as though afraid it might explode on impact.

"Hanabi, it's just some clothes I brought for you in case you needed them. They were originally meant as spares for after training, as I was mostly sure your current ones by the end. Obviously, you'll be needing them much sooner than expected. I'll be over behind the tree's while you put those on. You have two minutes to put them on before I come back out, regardless of whether or not your ready." I said seriously, by the end walking away and not even allowing the girl time to respond. She seemed to take about eight full seconds before she managed to comprehend what I'd said, as I soon heard the ruffling sound of the small girl throwing off her clothes, probably struggling with the formal outfit if her irritated huffs were anything to go by.

"Time!" I shouted as I mentally counted down, walking out from behind the tree, watching as Hanabi barely managed to pull the tight pants I'd given to her, her long sleeved shirt not even on as she'd only had enough time to put the undershirt over her body. Luckily, it seemed as though she'd managed to cover everything important and I stifled a laugh at her red and sweaty face, not even trying to contain the glare she was giving me. "Good job Young Padawan!" I shouted teasingly, letting out a chuckle as her glare intensified at my words. Speaking between laughter, I said, "Fine, fine. For now I'm just callin' you kid or Hanabi. No suffix's since for now, you don't deserve one, and you'll just be calling me master." I said to her, giant smile on my face as she huffed in irritation. "Whatever, _Master." _She replied irritably and I chuckled again, shaking my head side to side in amusement.

"Cute. Now, time to train, catch me if ya can! You have two hours." I said to her, disappearing immediately in a burst of speed, Hanabi giving chase as she followed the cloud of dust I'd created. Without much effort I ran from the girl, keeping her far behind by at least a quarter mile, the girl only able to follow me due to the tracks I left behind.

Without a thought I leapt up into the tree's taking to the highest branches and attempting to leave as little trace as I possibly could, doing my best to lose the girl as I headed in the direction of the village. Turning behind me, I checked to find that the girl was losing track of me, her Byakugan probably already activated but it seemed as though I'd managed to create to great of distance between us. Smirking mischievously, I stopped on one of the branches and began to form some hand signs. As soon as I finished, two solid water clones had taken shape to both sides of me, and without a word they both took off in opposite directions while I sat down on the branch and decided to let things play out, content to let the girl have a break and only have to catch one of my much slower Water Clones in comparison.

'She can't take that long even with the weights, but wait until she realizes that it's a fake! As long as I'm within the ten mile radius then the clones should still stay active.' I thought to myself in amusement, content with just relaxing while the poor Hyuga girl suffered to find me.

About thirty minutes later, I found my contentment declining, now annoyed that I hadn't gotten any memories back from my water clones yet, Hanabi obviously still not having found either of them. I found myself even more annoyed by the fact that I knew she wasn't planning a trap of some sort, since I could still hear her cursing every once in a while, running around the entire forest and never once catching my clones.

My patience completely gone, I jumped from the branch, before I began making my way towards where I could now hear the grunting sounds of who I assumed to be Hanabi. Arriving at the source of the sound, I gaped in amazement as the girl was now stuck in a pool of muddy mixture, looking like a cross between quick sand and ordinary mud. Taking a breath I rubbed my forehead in annoyance. "Kid, what exactly are you doing?" I said to her, seeing her head snap up and her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "M-Master! T-The weights ar-are to much. I can't get out." She said, finishing the sentence in a much quieter tone, causing me to sigh a bit.

"Damnit Hanabi, don't worry it's not that bad. You're not really used to the weights yet, and that's some pretty dangerous stuff you're in. Don't know what it's called but I've been caught in it a couple times and would'a been doomed if it weren't for my water clones." I assured the girl, though she didn't seem to feel any better from my words, only turning a shade redder, her embarrassment reaching it's peak. Walking over, I bent down from the edge of where the mud began, grabbing her by the shoulder as her arm was now completely immersed in the substance.

Without much effort, I pulled her out with my arms, scooping her into my arms, the mud dripping from the lower parts of her clothing. Setting her down onto the ground, I got on my knees and began wiping away as much of the mud as I could from her pants, letting out a small chuckle as she stood deathly still. "Y'know, me and Naruto used to do this all the time. We always got into tons of trouble when we were younger, somethin' I bet you probably missed out on, growin' up the way you did. Well, nothin' to be ashamed of kid. I'm your teacher, I'm here to help. And don't worry about callin' me Master anymore, just stick with Luki, I'm more comfortable with it." I said to her, giving her a warm smile as her cheeks seemed to return to there normal color, and she gave me a look of wonder, to which a laughed inwardly at, outside I just smirked slightly.

"Hm, what? Teachers back at the compound not as lenient as me?" I asked casually and her eyes widened, looking as though I were crazy for even asking. Smiling at her I said, "Don't worry kid. Everything we say is just between us two. I'm not gonna be tellin' your father and the other Hyuga's everything you say, just speak your mind." I told her, making her open her mouth and close it a couple times as though she had to backtrack in her head before she allowed her words to escape her lips and make a fool of herself.

"Well. Most of the teachers at the compound are... strict, I suppose." Hanabi said hesitantly, and I smirked in reply. "No, really? The clan with the biggest stick up there asses are strict? What has the world come too?" I said to the girl sarcastically, smiling as a small giggle escaped her lips. Standing up, I observed her leggings and found them to be much cleaner than before, most of the mud off with some water manipulation. "Well, that's about as good as you're gonna get. Hey, we'll up your weights and just make sure you keep them attached until I tell you otherwise, and then we'll call it a day. For now we still have an hour left, so let's go get somethin' to eat, ok kid?" I said to her, the girl looking at me surprised but a small smile lighting her face as she gave me a light nod.

Groaning, I looked down at her. "Damn kid, talk a little. I'm pretty fuckin' sure you weren't this quiet before I beat ya." I said in annoyance, Hnabai grumbling somewhat but suppressing a glare. Sighing I decided to leave it alone and began walking in the direction of the village, Hanabi not far behind as she fell into step right behind me, a little inside my personal space. "Hanabi, where you wanna go? Any good places to eat,, although if you say Ichiraku's Ramen then I'll be forced to stop training you." I said, finishing the sentence with a chuckle to show I was joking, Hanabi only looking at me as though she didn't understand, although she didn't word her confusion aloud. "It's an inside joke, and if you ever meet my bud Naruto Uzumaki then I think you'll understand." I told her laughingly, not even needing to be asked for a clarification.

"No, I don't know of any. I'm mostly isolated in the compound, and usually one of the branch members deliver my meals to me." Hanabi said clearly, still unnaturally close to me. I nodded my head in understanding. "Ah, I guess that makes sense with you being the potential heiress of the Hyuga's. Well, for now we'll go to one of the western shops that I've grown quite fond of over the years. This one make's some rare dishes I've come to just call Shashlik." I said happily, Hanabi scoffing in response, the first show of disrespect I'd seen from her since I first attacked the girl.

Raising an eyebrow at the girl, I asked, "Got a problem against western food? Or more generally the westerner's?" I asked curiously, Hanabi nodding with disgust at the mere notion of them. "The clan elders speak of them as no more than savages and barbarians with little respect for culture. They rely on something they call 'guns', and have little knowledge of chakra, only using it to power there 'technology'." Hanabi said to me with distaste, making me chuckle at her words and causing her to look at me curiously. "You disagree Kasa- I mean, Luki-Sensei?" She asked me and I held in my groan as she still added the 'Sensei' at the end of my name, despite her managing to catch herself on calling me 'Kasami'.

"You need to give credit where credit is due Hanabi. I mean, those 'guns', of which you speak, have the power and speed to kill a Jonin rank ninja, and those weapons can be wielded by someone as weak as a civilian, making them incredibly dangerous. If they began to mass produce them and mover out towards where we live in a declaration of war on our continent, could you image the chaos it would wreak on all of us? Millions would die due to there advanced technology. I'm tellin' you Hanabi, if we don't catch up with the times and start making improvement with our own technology in the sections pertaining to weaponry, than I'd have to say we're pretty much screwed when push comes to shove." I said clearly and lightheartedly, Hanabi looking as though she were blown away by my words, probably barely able to understand how a nation could be so weak, and yet so powerful at the same time.

"Bu-but then why haven't we attacked them? If we took the initiative and conquered them now then they would no longer be able to pose a threat to us, not to mention that in the process we would obtain all of there inventions." Hanabi said in confusion after she'd had time to think, making me scoff in reply. "Hanabi, haven't you bothered to take a look at our own home? We can barely keep from killing each other, much less actually work together and wage war on the west. First we'd need to actually settle the issues on our own territory before we can ever consider a war on them." I said to the girl chidingly, making her grunt in annoyance, looking as though she were embarrassed for not having already considered it and also more than likely because once again I'd needed to correct her.

I ruffled her head, laughing at her irritated look, causing her to redden and glare at me. "Lighten up, it's not that bad bein' wrong. Sure I wouldn't really know the feeling but I'm sure it's not that bad." I said teasingly, her glare only intensifying, causing my laughter to do the same. "Anyways, enough of that, for now it seems we're at the market district so let's go find that place I told ya about. By the way, the man's a bit... different from us so try to be ready. Like I said, western food and the guy who owns the place is a foreigner so he's culturally different from us." I warned her, Hanabi looking at me curiously, but still nodding at me in understanding. "Of course, I'm sure that I can be lenient of the man even if he behaves differently, I deal with seeing foreign negotiators speaking with father almost weekly, I believe this won't be much different." Hanabi said to me, causing me to hold in a laugh. 'We'll see, just wait till you meet him.' I thought mischievously, turning a corner and pointing over at a stand that had a sign with an unfamiliar language written onto it.

"Tha's it right there kid, now be ready." I readied the girl, whom nodded in return as we walked into the shading covering the stand to keep away insects and such. "Mike! It's Luki, and I brought a friend too!" I shouted, and pots from behind a second curtain that covered the kitchen area could be heard rattling, and then the loud footsteps of a person. Out of the curtain then appeared a large man, giant compared to the foke that commonly occupied Konoha, his brownish grey beard and long hair covering much of his face, though it couldn't contain the smile that was on his face as he saw the me. "Luki my boy! You are here again, you want more food yes! Of course you do, to skinny my boy you need to eat! Come boy, I make you special dish, your favorite!" The man shouted, his voice loud and boisterous, surprising the girl as she hid behind me, away from the strange man who spoke in an incredibly thick and unknown accent.

Mike seemed to smile even larger as he saw the small girl try to hide behind me and I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face as I chuckled. "And a friend!" Mike laughed, walking around me and getting a good look at the girl, before he looked back to me and shook his head with a large frown. "Too young for you Luki, she could be my granddaughter." Mike said to me, his voice obviously joking though she didn't know and seemed to become one with my skin as she hugged tighter to me in both fear and embarrassment. Laughing back I gave Mike a firm handshake, the man roaring with laughter as he practically tore my arm from it's socket. "Thanks for the input, and I have to say that I'll be following your advice. She's my little pupil, isn't that right Hanabi-Chan?" I asked the girl teasingly, Hanabi glaring at me and unstrapping herself from my body as she seemed to recover from her temporary shock, giving the man a polite bow in greeting.

"It's good to meet you Mike-San, please forgive me for my inability to immediately greet you though your unique entrance happened to... surprise, me." Hanabi said, thinking her words through clearly before she spoke them towards the end. In response, Mike lifted the girl off her feet, bodacious chuckles filling the room as Hanabi's face went red from the pressure he was squeezing her with. "No need for the politeness little girl! Luki is great customer and so all is forgiven! Now eat, eat! Dish has already been prepared by daughter while we talk so enjoy!" Mike said cheerfully, Hanabi now being let go as she struggled to breath, myself helping her to her feet as she took deep breaths, her face slowly regaining it's normal paleness.

"Hanabi, welcome to Grabli! The only Russian restaurant in all of Konoha!" I told her enthusiastically, holding my arms out in presentation. Looking at Hanabi, I found her giving me an irritated look, seeming to be completely done with out over exuberant attitudes, making my face go into a mock pout, crossing my arms over my chest in disappointment. "Kill joy..." I muttered to myself, Hanabi smiling in response. "Someone has to be, I'm not sure how you've managed to function in life so far, but it's obviously going to make someone murder you if you're always as annoying as this." Hanabi said both confidently and smugly, making me laugh in reply, giving her a pat on the back and causing her to cough loudly from the impact. "There's that spirit! Good, it would suck if you were always so fucking submissive, then I'd never be able to have fun messing with you anymore!" I said happily, Hanabi muttering some quiet curses in reply, only quiet enough to where I couldn't fully make out the words.

"Oooh, potty mouth huh? Little Hyuga's stick finally starting to slide out your ass or what?" I said mockingly, wagging my finer in front of her face as I did so, Hanabi slapping away my hand in response, expression still annoyed. "Oww, hurtful little girl! Whatever, eat your food." I said with mock tears going down my eyes as I pointed over at the plates on the table, no silverware whatsoever, though it didn't seem as though the dish would require it as it was cobobs, pieces of meat on a skewer and the pieces of meat with different sauces on the food. "This, is Shashlik, lamb cobobs marinated in different sauces and making some of the greatest tasting food I've ever tried!" I said matter oh factly, Hanabi eying the skewers with the meat cautiously. "It looks strange." She said and I shrugged before stuffing my face and tearing the meat off, eating without heed, caught up in the flavor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Hanabi slowly leaning down and opening her mouth, slowly bring the metal skewer up as she hesitantly brought the meat into her mouth, still not biting down yet in worry. Making up her mind, Hanabi quickly ate a piece of the meat, chewing it quickly before her fears of spitting out the food could be realized. After some time, it seemed to occur to the girl that she hadn't yet regurgitated the food in disgust, and her eyes widened as her mind was engrossed in the flavor, Hanabi soon joining me in our ravenous chomping. Within a few minutes, both our plates were empty and Mike was smiling smugly at us, seeming to take humor as we moaned in both satisfaction and pain from filling our stomachs to the brim, Hanabi's much quieter and trying to remain as dignified as possible, mine being loud and self piteous, groaning in pain.

"Ughhh, and this is why I only come here after I train, otherwise I'd never be able to take a step before falling to the ground." I said aloud painfully, Hanabi nodding at me in understanding as she shakily rose fro her seat in the stand, taking a step before she had to catch herself from stumbling. Sighing, I did so as well, though I kept myself up without much trouble, my metabolism already at work as I felt the food quickly deteriorating into more energy, Hanabi's however going much slower as her stomach remained bulbous and she grunted in hurt from the effect the food was having on her, leading to me lending the girl an arm in support, and I quickly paid Mike before he could convince us into eating more and left the stall in a hurry, Hanabi stumbling alongside me as she kept ahold of my limb.

Walking out in the market district I led Hanabi out to the Hyuga compound, our time up and the training session over. "Hm, well aside from those weights I haven't really taught you all that much. Still, this is a start and before I teach you anything to do with fighting we'll need your speed up before any of my fighting styles will be effective for you." I told her thoughtfully, already at the entrance to the Hyuga compound within a few minutes of travel due to it's close distance from the market district. Looking down at her I gave her a large smile, one that she hesitantly returned before it was wiped off her face due to the appearance of one of the Hyuga guards, her visage immediately returning to it's emotionless expression she most obviously commonly wore during her life. "Thank you Kasami-Sensei, I look forward to our next training session." Hanabi spoke politely to me and I nodded in response, allowing the girl to retreat without hassle, Hanabi quickly turning around and walking alongside the guard into the compound.

Turning around I sighed and thought to myself, 'Now I guess it's my turn to get some training done, damn Kakashi starting it at 7:30, I wouldn't be surprised if he did that just so I wouldn't have any time to rest during my training with Hanabi, the asshole." I thought angrily to myself, reluctantly beginning my way over to Training Ground 3 where Kakashi has instructed us to be at so we could discuss our plans for the day.

Once I'd arrived at the spot, I found Sasuke and Naruto arguing, Kakashi not having arrived yet and the two Genins throwing punches at each other, Sasuke easily countering Naruto through sheer skill, and speed, however it did little to deter the Uzumaki as he created dozens of clones by the second that immediatey charged the tiring Uchiha, though aside from a few drops of sweat he did little to show it. Naruto however was panting like a dog, though he didn't waver and continued to attack Sasuke.

Tilting my head I watched as neither seemed ready to give up and I sighed before I checked to find that my weights had already been attached, having done so while I was laying on the branch waiting for Hanabi to catch me. Groaning, I closed my eyes for a few seconds before they snapped open and I rushed in between the two, destroying Naruto's fragile clones with swift, well placed shots that had them bursting into smoke in what seemed instantaneously, all of them going off at once. The surprised Genin froze and looked around, Sasuke quickly spotting my smug and grinning face before I appeared before him and almost landed my fist right to his temple, the boy barely evading my throw by crouching low and retaliating with a sweeping kick, his hands flashing through handsigns faster than both me or Naruto could have done. Jumping over his leg, I slammed my foot down where his body would have been were it not for him jumping back a large distance and inhaling before his final handsign was complete, Sasuke quickly letting loose a giant wave of fire from his mouth.

Acting fast I leapt back and roundhoused Naruto in midair as I was sent in his trajectory due to my timed jump, sending him flying back with a stream of blood streaming from between his lips. My guitar out in a flash, I went through my notes before either of the two could take initiative and created four clones around me, two clones taking on one of the boys while I prepared one of my Jutsu's. Sighing, I tried to think of what I could possibly use to disable either of the two, though I wasn't worried that either of them would be hurt or injured from my attacks, they were much too strong for that. Smiling as I came up with a plan, I quickly created to extra clones, though this time I gave them specific commands to which they nodded and disappeared from sight, more than likely waiting for there chance to spring my idea on the boys.

Both my water clones distracted the two at the time, Naruto almost managing to overcome them with sheer numbers and Sasuke able to go toe to toe with both due to there decreased speed and his knowledge of my own fighting style through years of our sparring against each other. Using there distraction to my advantage, I quickly strummed through the required signs for the Jutsu I planned to end the fight with. Before I activated the Jutsu, the clones I'd created to initiate my plan sprung, both of them appearing behind the two of them and getting each in a full nelson, the other clones immediately piling on to hold them down.

Smirking, I let the Jutsu flow through my guitar, and a large array of sparks sprang from the hole in it, each of them going towards one of the struggling groups of fighters. Just as the electricity was about to reach them, my clones disbanded, becoming nothing more than large puddles of water that soaked the boys thoroughly, this had the effect of creating a super charged shock through the two, electricity making contact with the liquid on there bodies and completely short circuiting them both. I deactivated the Jutsu before serious damage could be done, and quickly made my way over to check on them both. Naruto, whom at that time had been exhausted but had struggled through with sheer determination had been now forced into unconsciousness, smoky burns now on his orange jumpsuit.

Sasuke however, was panting rapidly, somehow still on his knees as he seemed to be struggling to stay awake through the amount of pain coursing through his body, spasm's occurring every few seconds as he bit down and forced himself not to scream. Walking over to him, I helped him sit up, lending him my hand to get him on his feet. Within' a second of recovering and getting a handle over his pain, Sasuke had started to glare intensely at me, causing me to chuckle nervously in response, slowly backing away from the murderous looking Uchiha. "Hey c'mon Sasuke, it was an easy win, you'da taken it too if you could of and you know it!" I said reasonably, trying to calm him down with logic, however it seemed logic had abandoned Sasuke at this time since he growled ferally in response, walking towards me in a predatory manner.

"Now Luki-Kun, what have I said about potentially murdering your teammates?" I heard a light hearted voice say from behind me and I swerved around, now face to face with my smiling teacher, Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei! You have to help me! Sasuke's gone rabid! I think he's gonna kill me." I said in a panic, Kakashi in response shaking his head back and fourth in sympathy. "You poor thing. Ya know, I'd be more inclined to help, but I'm afraid a certain part of my body is still feeling sore at the moment. To bad, a guess you're on your own for now Luki-Kun! Have fun!" Kakashi said happily and I jumped at him swiftly to latch onto his body but he disappeared while I was in midair, and I found myself face first in dirt, soon spitting it out of my mouth and gagging slightly.

Hearing another growl from close behind me, I turned around on my knees and found Sasuke hovering obove me, a disjointed and crazy grin on his face as he glared down at me. The only thing I managed to get out before all that could be heard were my painful screams throughout Konoha was, "Help."

**Ok then, that's it for now ya guys! Damn, actually made this one a bit longer than the last chapter surprisingly enough! Everyone give a round of applause for me... fine never mind ya assholes! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter but for now I suppose I should clarify on some parts that will no doubt confuse some of you.**

**Firstly, the involvement of the Westerners is something I always wondered about, since this seems to take place in the Feudal age of Japan, though it's obviously an entirely different continent bringing me to the conclusion that this is someplace entirely different from Earth. Because of this, I'm going to have this unique in it's own right. The Westerners are going to stay as something of a mystery for now unless I decide to go more in depth on them later in the story.**

**Now, for the other one's. Russia does exist in this, though it looks completely different from the place we know as Russia here, and while the continent is different, it is still basically the same, language and all, as well as whatever sort of culture they may have had at this time, though I'll be going more into that later. Mike was based off an old neighbor of mine, growing up like I did in crappy apartments with some shady people Mike was one of the coolest guys I knew. Ex-Spetnatz and an amazing cook, he was something of a rolemodel for me.**

**As for how I handled Hanabi, I decided to go with her as an overly intelligent, uptight, and somewhat Naïve, sheltered, and arrogant eight year old girl. With how I handled her character I'm not entirely sure but I hope you all thought I did a fair enough job with it anyways. So far he didn't really train her so much as try and learn more about her so that he won't be going in completely blind throughout the entire thing.**

**I'll be handling Hinata's training in the next chapter more than likely, though how I'm going to handle that I haven't yet decided. I may try and advance towards a more romantic branch with there relationship, or I may just keep it entirely friend based, since I'm not entirely positive on what I'm going to be doing for the pairings as of yet. If you guys have any suggestions for that then go ahead and speak your mind, I'd like to hear and I'll consider every idea you have no matter how ridiculous it may sound. Although I'm afraid that anyone who suggests for a Luke X Chiyo pairing to occur is where I have to draw the line, haha.**

**Anyways, that's pretty much it for now, so I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter for the story and I'll do my best to get started on the next one as fast as I can, more than likely though it will have to be sometime next week or a couple days from now I'm afraid. Sorry but schools runnin' me ragged and I'm finding myself with less time to write much of anything lately.**

**With that however, I'll need to say goodbye and farewell until the next chapter. So until then remember, I'm Watching You Fap.**


	15. Thanksgiving Special!

**Time for a new chapter now huh? Well then, this is gonna be a special chapter as today is Thanksgiving! Because of that, and because of the fact that I'm still feeling bad about the fact that I didn't get anything out on Halloween, this one will be not necessarily a filler, and is still canon with the story, but it'll be much more lighthearted and will be taking place in the future of the last chapter, time wise that is. You'll see just how far ahead that is in just a second but just know that I apologize to anyone that had been excited about the Luke and Hinata chapter I was originally planning to have this one feature.**

**I wanted this one to be made though, and I may instead decide to just have that in a separate story I've been thinking about making that will feature all the time that occurred between the timeskips, such as Luki and Naruto's time at the orphanage, the Academy days, and I've even been considering to have some of the chapters in that story feature the POV of characters like Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and just about anyone who I feel would be fun to write for. I mean, who here doesn't actually want to see just what Hinata feels about Luki, how much Sasuke considers him to be his rival, and most importantly, just what horrible pranks Naruto has in store for his best friend? **

**Now, something I've been horribly embarrassed to admit, seeing as I feel so ignorant in saying that, I have no idea how to use semi-colons in a sentence. It was one of the little things I just forgot from my years in elementary school, and I've been hesitant to look it up and add them into my writing, for fear of completely screwing up and looking like a total jackass. I've attempted to learn, though my attempts have been limited to repeatedly listening to the song Semi-Colon by The Lonely Island, which may not be the best idea considering they were using them wrong throughout the entire thing.**

**...Anyways! Lack of common Elementary school knowledge aside, I wish all you guys a great Thanksgiving and hope you all enjoy this special chapter!**

It's been two weeks since my first training session with the Hyuga girls. Since then, things had gotten slower, and to be more precise, boring. I'd been left to a repetitive cycle of trying to retrain a stubborn Hyuga, her being eight only making the task that much more difficult. Hinata was a bit simpler, though her lack of true enthusiasm in her training was a bit annoying, especially as I forced myself to tone down my frustrations to avoid upsetting the already fragile and shy girl.

Yet the most annoying thing I'd faced so far, was Kakashi and Naruto's constant efforts to humiliate me, Naruto doing so more than likely because of my sneak attack during his and Sasuke's fight, and Kakashi's because he was just a dick. And I may have completely drenched and then electrocuted his entire collection of Icha Icha, though I still think it's because he's a dick.

Aside from that, there's been nothing going on aside from our standard D-Rank missions, consisting of watering gardens, painting fences, and finding lost pets for example. I've yet to face the infamous Tora as of yet but it's only a matter of time until the mission occurs, considering canon has been pretty much accurate to this point, much to my happiness.

Let's get to the present time though, I believe it was...

**November 28th, AKA Real World Time, Thanksgiving Day, AKA Naruto World Time, Thursday**

I woke with a start, the sense of oncoming danger filling my senses as I hurriedly rolled to the side and palmed a kunai into my hand from my bedside table, avoiding the shape that crashed into my previous position and slamming into the headboard of my bed. With a quick leap at the assailant, I kicked the person across the face with a powerful kick, sending him to the other side of the room with a girlish squeal.

I was just about ready to attack the person again, until the person shouted out in a high pitched and terrified voice, "Wait!" It said, and I took the time to freeze, looking down at the person and immediately recognizing it as Naruto, who was now covering himself, arms held out in front of him for protection. Groaning in irritation, I walked over to the cowering boy and lifted him up by the arm, dragging him to his feet as he now chuckled nervously at me.

"Naruto," I said dangerously as his eyes widened at the idea he may not be escaping with his life. "Any reason you've decided to wake me up by assaulting my at Three O'clock in the morning?" I shouted at him, my eyes ablaze with fury as Naruto cowered even further at my wrath, his chuckle getting tighter and more terrified as the seconds droned on. "Um...it's Thanksgiving?" Naruto answered, though it came out as more of a question due to his current state.

I was about ready to start my torture/punishment on the boy, before my mouth opened in consideration and my body froze. "It...is?" I said curiously, Naruto somehow regaining his previous enthusiasm in an instant, standing tall (More like standing short for him I suppose) and nodding rapidly in return. "Yeah!" He shouted happily, giant grin on his face as he did so, before he said, "Remember? It's the one holiday that you came up with since you said that you thought we needed days to look forward to since we were always sad back at the orphanage!" This made me gape at the boy, unable to comprehend the thought that I'd entirely forgotten about the holiday I'd made sure to celebrate since I was three, me and Naruto having snuck into the kitchen and stealing a turkey right from under our caretakers nose, though we definitely suffered for it later.

'Wow, still can't believe they don't have any holidays in this world whatsoever, sorta why I had to make it up on the spot since I wanted to keep the tradition going." I thought to myself, my mind coming up with the current date and coming to the conclusion that it was indeed, Thanksgiving day. "Well then," I said finally, Naruto looking at me with unhidden glee as he awaited my answer. "I guess we better go find us a turkey?" I finished, and Naruto quite literally, leaped up some thirty feet, a hole appearing in out ceiling as he did, Naruto landing back down a few seconds later while he rubbed his head and smiled at me nervously. His excuse was, "Umm, it was...Sasuke?" He said hesitantly, nervous smile still on his face as I groaned in exhaustion, before returning the nervous smile with a small, tight one of my own. "Why Sasuke, who's to say it wasn't Kakashi who did it?" I said in return, Naruto's grin turning mischievous as he nodded back at me.

I chuckled a bit before I groaned and stretched my back, hearing the cracks resound from my bones before I went to go and put on my ninja clothes.

Once I'd finished, I left my apartment and went over to the Market where I now met with Hanabi daily for training. I saw her leaning against a fence that stood on the path leading towards the clearing we did our training in. As I got closer, I realized the girl was half asleep, her eyes partially closed as her mouth hung open and drool leaked from the corner of her lips. Holding in a chuckle, I leaned over in front of the girl, somehow not even able to awaken when I was not inches from her face.

With a roll of the eyes and an amused smirk on my face, I decided to further amuse myself. "Hey Haaaanabiiii." I whispered, and she rolled her head to the side a bit as she answered with a tired, 'Uh huh'. My smile turned into a frown as I poked her on the forehead, getting little other than an irritated groan in response. Sighing, I put an end to my fun as I shook her slightly by the shoulders, her eyes opening slowly as she now looked at me with a blank and empty stare.

Suddenly, her eyes shot up in surprise and she squeaked before falling onto the floor. "Luki-sensei!" She said to me in response, quickly trying to regain her footing only managing to trip herself up in her hurry. With another roll of the eyes, I helped her gently to her feet, pulling her by the arm.

"A little tired today?" I said casually, somehow making my voice come out colder and more serious when my words made it back to my ears, unintentionally making the girl even more nervous than she already was.

"I- I was a li-little la-late getting t-to sle-sleep today, Luki-sensei!" She got out quickly, stumbling over her words as she spoke, a little stutter in her voice due to her nervousness. Resisting a smack to the forehead onto my person, I sighed aloud and scolded her gently, "Hanabi, whether or not you didn't get enough sleep isn't my problem. If you can't get to sleep on time in order to make it here _awake_, then make some time because you're not going to be able to train yourself to your maximum potential if you're drousy and stumbling over your own to feet."

Hanabi was quiet for a few seconds, seeming to take my words to heart as she bowed her head in shame. "Yes Luki-sensei..." She responded pitifully, and I struggled not to burst out laughing at her tone, my cold and serious face barely holding under my twitching lips.

"Lucky for you, it's Thanksgiving and we're not going to be training today!" I shouted, the girl almost falling back on her ass in shock, though I stopped her by supporting her on my arm, the girl clutching it tightly, still shocked by my outburst. After her shock seemed to have fled, she looked at me curiously, almost as though she were questioning my sanity at the moment. "Thanks. Giving?" She asked slowly and in return I gave her a small grin, the girl gaining a slightly reddish tint on her cheeks for some reason, though I ignored it in my current attempts to inform the girl about the holiday.

"Thanksgiving!" I clarified loudly. "Something me and Naruto made up back at the orphanage that we celebrate yearly!" I said happily, causing her to tilt her head at me slightly in confusion. "What, do you mean?" She asked cautiously, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes for the third time within' five minutes. "Thanksgiving, it's where we cook a giant turkey, make mashed potatoes and gravy, along with tons of other amazing food. But the most important part is that we have a bunch of people share it with us, and we thank whomever we want for all the things in life we get, but take for granted. Hence the name, Thanks-Giving." I said to her, partially making up part of my explanation, considering I had no idea whatsoever why the holiday was called Thanksgiving in the first place.

Not to mention, neither me nor Naruto had ever had the holiday with more than two other people there to share it with us, those people being Tenten and Rock Lee back when we were six and seven years old, that quickly being put to an end when they were adopted, or for Lee's case, being roomed with a family that was required to take care of him until someone either adopted him, or the boy was of an age that the social services believed he was able to take care of himself.

However, I decided to leave this information to myself, Hanabi now trying to process all of the new information I'd givin her. "So..." She said finally, and I waved my finger in a circular motion to tell her to 'get it out'. "I don't have to train today?" She said after a few seconds of finally, her tone still untrusting, as though she were hesitant to believe she'd escaped another morning of pure hell, to which I laughed and patted her on the head affectionately, which caused her cheeks to turn a shade darker, though I was to amused to really notice her reaction all that much.

"Funny that the first place you go to in your mind is that you don't have to train for today." I said humorously, Hanabi squirming a bit under my gaze from her embarrasment. "But that's correct, no training for today Hanabi, because we're gonna be celebrating with all of my friends for the day." I said cheerfully, and Hanabi was once again left speechless. "M-me?!" She got out after seeming to choke on her words, and I looked down at her curiously. "Of course you. I can't just leave out my cute little pupil from eating the best food ever, besides, you're just as welcome to it as the rest of my friends." I said happily, patting her softly on the top of her skull once again, and her head was now hanging down, her face covered by her long hair as she muttered out a very quiet 'thank you'.

I raised a brow in response but said nothing about her attitude. "Well, Hanabi I'm gonna need you to invite your sister over to. I'd appreciate it since I won't be able to get her myself since I'm going to be setting everything up with Naruto. I'll have him visit you guys over at the Hyuga compound later so that he can tell you where it's going to be at." I said to her, and at this Hanabi's face turned into a scowl at the mention of her sister. "Why does _she, _need to go?" Hanabi spit out irritatedly, and I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyance. "Because she's just as much my friend as you and everyone else. Whether or not you have problems with your sister doesn't really matter to me. Look, I'm asking you as a friend, please invite your sister over to the celebration for me? God knows she needs to interact more with other people." I said to her softly, and Hanabi finally let out an irritated, 'Fine', in response.

At her words I lifted the girl into a tight hug, spinning her in the air as she screamed and punded on my shoulders in fright. Laughing, I set her back on the ground and found her staring at me with wonder, her cheeks flaming as she struggled whether or not to glare at me or hide under a rock from embarrassment. "Thank you Hanabi-chan! You're the best!" I said to the little girl, before turning around and walking away in a huff, not noticing the way her face turned even darker and she struggled not to faint, something it seemed she'd been a late-bloomer in inheriting from her older sister. I also missed the way her lips upturned into an evil smile as I left, the girls mind already planning ahead.

As I walked over to the shop that I knew was the living place of my friend Tenten. Entering the room, I found the girl swirling a kunai around her finger, something that had me swallowing deeply in fright of the possibility that she may lose her focus and 'accidently', hurl a kunai my way. She looked over at the door I'd entered with boredom, though her expression immediately changed as a giant grin apeared onto her face, though it had me shaking in fear at the very core of my being. "Luki-kun!" She cooed, causing me to almost squirm in terror, just about ready to bolt for the door if she made any sudden movements. "Um, hey Tenten..." I said nervously, and she was in front of me within an instant, somehow able to go faster than I could see.

"Nothin' much, just waitin' here for something to do, and look what I found." She said casually, her grin becoming something similar to a smirk as she circled around me like some sort of dangerous predetor, fingers walking on my shoulder as she did so, and I struggled not to burst into tears and beg for my life on the spot, though I held in the tempting feeling with a bored look and locking my muscles in place to stop them from shaking, making me look as though I weren't effected by her actions and words. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that it's Thanksgiving today and that you're invited. It'll be taking place around Eight O'clock this night so just invite Neji and Lee when you see them today, ok?" I asked normally, and Tenten backed off from me in surprise, pressing a finger to her chin as she thought.

"Thanksgiving? Yea, didn't we do that as kids? Well, I sorta missed doing that with you guys so why not! I'll make sure those to make it there even if it kills them." She said to me with a sweet smile on her face, though her words just screamed 'DANGER!' to me, which I ignored in place of returning her smile and nodding. "Well thanks Tenten, I need to go set up for the party so just wait until I have Naruto come and get you guys." I said to her, and she accepted my words, though not before she leapt onto my back as I turned to leave, her legs locked around my waist as I sputtered and almost fell over in surprise.

"Te-Tenten! What are you doing?!" I shouted at her in surprise, almost buckling under the surprising weight of the girl. "What does it look like? I'm going with you." She answered simply, to which I growled dangerously and tried to pull her from my body, though she avoided my grabs with ease, even yawning to rub the point in. "Well then, get off of me and walk!" I shouted at her, the girl scoffing in response and bopping me on the back of my head, almost sending me facefirst into the floor. "Pfft, no way! I'm feeling lazy right now so you're going to be carrying me for the rest of the day! Besides, you look like you could use the work out." She said to me and I let out a loud groan as I could practically feel my bones split.

"I don't need a workout! You're heavier than Choji after his birthday party!" I retorted angrily, Tenten just waving the comment off before she relaxed her body, though her legs remained an unbreakable force for reasons I couldn't comprehend. "Whatever, wake me when the party starts." She said, and I growled as she began to snore quietly, her body getting heavier as it turned to dead weight. "Bitch..." I muttered, and the lack of response from her proved she'd not faked going to sleep. With irritation, I made my way out of the store, ignoring the shocked looks I got from the passing people.

I quickly made my way over to the training grounds that was kept as Team Sevens own personal meeting place. When I'd arrived, I found Sasuke to be sitting on a log as he glared over at our teacher who for some reason had managed to make it early today. He waved over at me, completely ignoring the unconscious preteen I carried ontop of me. Sasuke however just stared in surprise. "Luki." He said to me. "Yes?" I answered simply without emotion. "You do know there's a seeping girl on you, right?" He asked hesitantly, as though he were unsure he should even be voicing the question. "Yes Sasuke, yes I do." I answered calmly, to which he responded with a shrug before he relaxed back onto his log and waited for me to speak, for I wouldn't arrive so early unless I'd had something relevant to say to them.

It took me a few minutes to completely explain the concept and origins of the tradition that Naruto and myself always participated in, though Kakashi was the first to say anything once he was informed. "So then, how do you stuff a turkey again, exactly?" Kakashi said to me with a mocking smirk on his masked face, and I sent a hateful glare at him, garnering as much as I could. "You should know." I said and he chuckled before saying something else. "Well, there's a bit of a problem with your whole plan." Kakashi said, and I looked back at him curiously in response. "All you have is your's and Naruto's apartment to host it in, and let me just say, I don't think it'll fit all of the people you plan to invite if you're planning to have all of the teams and there families attend. Not to mention, there's no turkey in the world that can sait the combined hunger of the entire Akimichi clan." Kakashi told me humorously, and I groaned in realization as I found his words to be true.

"Damnit, you're right. Where would I even find somewhere large enough to hold all of the families of the teams?" I said hopelessly, and Kakashi just shook his head at me in pity. "You could always just have it at my compound, it's big enough to fit a quarter of Konoha's population with room to spare." Said Sasuke, who was still relaxing from his place on the log, a bored expression on his face as he watched us. I was the first to respond, gaping openly at Sasuke, Kakashi had now proceeded to try and restart his brain, for it seemed as though it had shut down from the imposibility of Sasuke's generous offer, while Tenten, Tenten snored and snuggled her face into my neck, her breath now blowing onto my neck and causing my ticklish senses to activate, though I didn't react.

Finally, Sasuke could no longer take our looks and glared at us with annoyance. "What?" He asked harshly, and both me and Kakashi were snapped from our disbelief, us two responding with a quick 'nothing!' and Sasuke turned away, grumbling to himself. Looking over at Kakashi I voiced my thoughts to him. "Well, that's one problem resolved, but what about the turkey?" I asked, and Kakashi just shrugged in answer, though I found myself not needing his help as an idea formed in my head, a large grin appearing on my face. "Never mind." I said, getting the interest of the two. "I have an idea." I said, turning around and leaving before they had a chance to even say another word.

I quickly made my way over to what I knew to be the Akimichi compound, and I swiftly walked up to the front door, not even a gate since it was a fairly smaller clan consisting of about two-hundred people. Knocking on the door, it was opened some thirty-seconds later and I was greeted by a heavy set woman who smiled at me cheerfully and the smells of all sorts of amazing foods filled my nostrils. I gave the woman a small smile in return before asking, "Excuse me, I was wondering whether or not Choji were here?" I asked and the woman looked at me curiously before she turned around and called the boys name, surprising me as I wasn't expecting him to be so close since he appeared almost instantaneously in front of the door.

"Luki-san!" He yelled joyously, already shaking my hand firmly with his own pudgy yet deceivingly strong one. I chuckled a bit at the boys reaction as he finished shaking my hand. "Hey Choji, look I was wondering how you'd feel about coming over to an event me and Naruto are hosting at the Uchiha complex, there'll be tons of food there so your whole clan is invited to attend." I offered, Choji nodding rapidly as he accepted. Before he could thank me I asked him my question. "And I was wondering if you could help me with something I'd recently thought of, mostly pertaining to the Body Expansion Jutsu I've seen you use back at the academy." I asked. "Sure! Just ask and I'll do my best!" He said happily, and immediately led me into the complex to discuss it.

**Ten Hours Later, Uchiha Complex, Time : Eight O'clock.**

I breathed a sigh of exhaustion as I tried to keep the people attending the feast under control, hundreds of people attending from all of the clans, ranging from two-hundred to nine-hundred for just one clan. I'd convinced all of the teams and there families to attend, there sensei's naturally being invited as well. At the moment, I had taken a seat and just watched as people all around cheered happily and socialized, some of them drunk due to the alcohol I'd had arranged to be sent for at least three-thousand people, luckily Sasuke had been noble enough to pay for the fee's of everything, considering the entire Uchiha funds were all owned by him and for the boy to do with them what he wished, making him more than likely the richest person in all of Konoha.

Food was stocked, enough to fill the bellies of the Akimichi clan and sate the other people as well, Choji helping me with ingredients by instructing me to use the most filling and best tasting for the cooking, which Naruto then made using hundreds of clones, otherwise we'd have never been able to make enough.

Looking around, I found Anko (Who invited her anyways) chugging down a keg of sake, people all around her cheering as she seemed to drink up the entire thing. Elsewhere, I saw Kurenai absolutely wasted, since she was quite the lightweight according to Kakashi when he spoke of the others to us. The woman was now proceeding to strip, laughing like a school girl as Asuma lay shitfaced and unconscious on the ground, the man missing the entire spectacle to his bad luck, something that had me chuckling inwardly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the approaching figure of someone and turned to face the person, soon realizing it to be a smiling Hanabi Hyuga, though her smile could barely be qualified as such since it was so small. "Hanabi!" I shouted loudly, the girl blushing as I patted on of the seats next to me, the girl taking a spot right beside me. "You made it." I said happily, to which she nodded with a slightly larger smile. "Of course Luki-sensei, you did invite me of course and it's only polite that I show up as I said I would." She responded, to which I chuckled lightly. "True, true. So then, where's Hinata? Wandering around or something?" I asked her humorously, to which she seemed to frown with sadness.

"I'm afraid my sister was unable to attend, she's quite sick and has been instructed to stay in bed for the day, hopefully she'll recover by tomorrow." Hanabi said to me with pity for her sister, and I let out a sigh before nodding in understanding. "Well, if she's sick then there's not much left to say. Tell her I hope she get's better soon, and that if she needs the day off tomorrow then she doesn't need to worry, I completely get it." I said easily, small smile on my face as Hanabi nodded in return, though she seemed a bit irritated at my words, something I ignored since the girl seemed to have some issues with her older sister.

"Well, I guess that now that everyone's here, I should bust out the turkey." I said to Hanabi, rising to my feet as she followed right behind me, and I had Choji roll over the large silver platter onto the stand I had set up. "Everyone! Attention here!" I yelled loudly, reinforcing my voice with chakra to raise the volume to untold levels, garnering the attention of the thousand and some people.

Seeing as I now had everyone eye on me, I smiled before I began the speech. "Ok, first I'd like to thank you all for being here on what me and Naruto have come to call Thanksgiving, a day where we appreciate the things in life that we are grateful for. I would first like to thank, Sasuke Uchiha, for allowing this to happen by generously offer the usage of his clan complex! Sasuke, get up here and all of you give him a round of applause!" I shouted to everyone, whom all began cheering and clapping loudly as Sasuke slowly made his way up onto the stand, looking unordinarily nervous at the attention.

"Next, I'd like to thank Naruto Uzumaki! My friend since childhood and the amazing chef for all of you, without him this would have never been possible!" The cheering began again, though Naruto cheerfully made his way up, soaking up the attention with unbridled glee, bowing flamboyantly in return. "Yep! Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage and the best cook in all of Konoha!" The boy shouted to the audience, getting heartfelt but non-malicious laughter in return, enthusiastic cheers appearing as well and supporting the childs boasting.

"Now, for my sensei Kakashi, without whom I'd have never experience rectal pain as I have within these past few weeks. Who knew you could stick something that far up there huh?!" I said cheerfully, and the audience turned deathly quiet, the only sound being heard was the clatter of my teachers feet on the floor as he excitedly made his way up. "Hell yeah!" He shouted. "Without me this child would be a horror free, completely psychologically fine and normal child! Good thing we have me here to help, huh?" Kakashi asked joyfully, the audience now glaring with hate at the man who in turn chuckled nervously. "Also, just saying, but technically any harm against me is punishable by law as I am a Jonin under the protection of the Hokage." Kakashi said nervously, and immediately the scratchy laughter of the Third Hokage could be heard as he practically choked on his pipe.

"Protection! Godamn Kakashi, until this days over we are all on our day off and thus, so am I meaning I can't be held accountable for any crimes that may be done to you at this point So...have fun!" The old man said laughingly, Kakashi taking an audible gulp before he ran away screaming, chased away by some fifty people.

I laughed quite a bit before I once again looked at the audience, my smile stretching miles across as I said my last thanks.

"And lastly, I'd like to thank Choji Akimichi, whom helped me cook the most fantastic turkey ever created, as well as being the single most kind person in all of Konoha!" I shouted, and this time the entire compound seemed to shake as applause resounded from the audience, cheers and cat calls being heard as Choji nervously carted over the turkey being covered by the silver platter.

He smiled nervously at the audience before he removed the cover, and revealed the most appetizing turkey ever created, though it was only about the size of a small dog and nowhere enough to feed the entire audience, something that was brought up as many groans could be heard going around. I smirked before giving Choji a nod, the boy grinning largely in return before he began to go through hand signs. Once he'd finished, he placed his hands against the turkey and screamed out, "Body Expansion Jutsu!" The stand went up in smoke as the Jutsu was cast.

Slowly, from underneath the smoke, possibly the biggest Turkey ever was revealed, about the size of a small mansion, and the audience gasped in shock as it crushed the stand beneath us, luckily it was far enough away to harm any of the people.

With a large smirk on my face, I greeted the astounded audience with one last word before all hell broke loose. "Now let the feast, BEGIN!"

**Phew, godamn I had to type this one out fast since I only had today and yesterday to write it. Anyways, not much time for an authors note and I'm already a bit late so Happy Thanksgiving and Remember, I'm Watching You Fap!**


End file.
